Kingdom Come
by amartin22
Summary: A power struggle between worlds leaves multiple star systems wounded after a war. However a small group bands together from different reaches of the Sagittarius star system in hopes of finding a safe place to lay low, only to realize there's some things you can never outrun. { } *This work contains similar settings from Cowboy Bebop or Firefly but are not from their exact world.*
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Come

Chapter 1

The massive yellow gas giant, Kiyoshi, dwarfs its sister moon, Kira. Daylight upon the merchant moon, Kira, averages 40 hour days, with 20 hours per day/night. Among this moon, in particular, is a trade faction run by Emperor Sato and thus managed by his heirs Akemi, Yuuma, and Ryou with the eldest being the last.

The moon, Kira, is one of many installations surrounding the Sagittarius Milky Way. Several other population factions exist on other planets such as Juno, Cassius, Mug, and Scarline. Transport ships go to and from these systems as a means of trade and commerce and various races of humans coexist greatly among the trading hubs, but not so much when one ventures far from there due to tension for power among each faction.

This story begins with turmoil among the planets and a growing concern there's nothing being done to settle the score of past grudges.

Scott tapped his finger against the siding of the transport vessel, his arm resting on a railing as his hands figured as the vehicle continued to get closer to the massive yellow gas giant. It was bright and full of violent storms that would easily crush this vehicle like a tin can if it was ever caught in the gravitational pull.

With each sway, the cabin creaked and whined as if its metal cover was well past its prime and worn, his hand gripped the rail, nervous even he might not make it.

But why, he fretted, where they headed to the gas giant itself. He looked around but couldn't see anywhere else they could be possibly heading towards. Leaning his head back, he glanced at a small girl, and possibly her mother huddled close together. Scott cleared his throat.

"Is that thing, Kira?" He paused while pointing at the gargantuan gas giant, mentioning the last bit vaguely, The woman glared at him, holding onto her daughter closer. "What?" He shrugged, not thinking he offended them by asking a simple question. "Oh, hmm-" he pulled out a translator upon his wrist, and placed it up to his mouth, "Japanese," he spoke into it.

The device flashed green and repeated what he said now into Japanese. The women, however, didn't seem any more pleased to understand him.

She spoke a native tongue to which Scott recorded and played it back in his helmet.

"How dare you...can you even live with yourself?" She spoke with a sharp tongue.

"Oh, no...you got it all wrong-" Scott replied as it translated it to Japanese back, it was a bit rough, "I, this suit isn't personally mine, I just bought it-"

"Save it," she hissed, grabbing her daughter's hand and moving to the front of the bus. Surrounding the windows were just the black emptiness of space, aside from their approach to the gas planet everything else was dark in comparison.

The massive gas giant now loomed overhead and he feared this bus may have derailed and gone off course as this was too close for comfort, he got up but then a little kid grabbed his arm. "Hey-watch it-" he cut himself short, noticing the little child pointing to a spot in the emptiness of space around the curve of the gas giant. It was faint but a flashing light, almost a beacon appeared near the curve of the giant, then more lights appeared in unison as the entire moon, Kira came into view on the outskirts.

"Thank god," he sighed, sitting back down, he glanced over at the kid who now had both arms grasped around a doll, "thanks kid." The kid spoke of nothing and went next to his seat near an old man at the back. Scott scooted down his seat, slouching while pulling a hooded cloak over head, he was already noticed by the armor he stole, might not be good to stand out.

Sato, Yuuma rushed through the elaborate corridors of his family's mansion, being swiftly followed by his two trusted guards with their pace matching his perfectly but not too quickly as to run ahead.

"Dammit, they keep holding meetings, meetings "I" need to be apart of, father will hear this," he rushed ahead and barged through two massive doors as his guards followed suit.

The main room, board or meeting room of the Sato House was already packed with family members casually strolling about with other highly known head of families.

"Ah," a warm, deep voice echoed the hall as everyone grew quiet, Yuuma huffed, tilting his chin up in pride. "I see I wasn't invited to this meeting."

"Nonsense," his father, Emperor Sato, smiled warmly. "I wanted you to sleep in, you've been working hard my son, I can tell," he placed a glass of wine down. "I haven't seen you work this hard in all my years, so forgive an old man such as myself for giving you rest."

Sighing, Yuuma rubbed his face, "Fine," he huffed, "I'll be….back..to studying, but if we are to have any other meetings, please do so to keep me informed."

And just as abruptly he arrived, Yuuma disappeared from the board room followed by snickering.

Ryou grinned while taking a sip of Sake, as the eldest heir it was his responsibility to see that things are done smoothly as his father's next in line. And seeing to it that Yuuma always appeared to be, inadequate; the likelihood Sato would name anyone else would be unlikely.

One of Ryou's underlings came by, whispering something under their breath. His eyes narrowed, then he nodded, "Send only one, follow him."

"Which one," the subordinate replied smoothly.

"Ishikawa," Ryou cracked a smile, "he does better on his own."

Downtown Kira was vast and the largest city on the moon, set mainly as a trading hub. Kiyoshi, the massive gas giant that loomed over the sky dominated the day but lacked any push at night once the moon turned it's back.

During the daylight hours, massive cargo ships with the family name Sato printed on it came back from the gas giant with harvested Hydrogen inside the tanks. Slowly they would be directed towards a separate part of the city designated solely for the flammable cargo that was the main source of trade for the whole moon. There were many stalls as well as vendors for various types of trade and services on the surface for travelers.

A darkly dressed character paced himself carefully, avoiding large crowds and keeping his mask in place. Aside from the mask that dominated his whole head, a thick cloak draped around and prevented any attention being directed at anything else aside from the mask which gave an intimidating glare through the eye holes were sliced horizontally through in the shape of a downward arrow.

He grunted, barely audible at a small selection of skewered squid, freshly roasted. He paid the woman for the meal but then...slid the stick under his cloak and never took off the mask to consume it. The food vendor kept her eyes away from his cloak which clearly read, Sato, meaning he worked for the family. They were the most well known and common members of the service that worked under the Sato family aside from the farmers that harvested gas but those were considered factory workers more than anything, barely paid a minimum wage.

Thinking twice, the man considered several times and hesitated at which place he wished to enter. Pacing between different establishments he almost decided on one to enter until a man dressed in a Cassian suit of armor, horribly painted over with different markings that were clearly handmade, vomited all of the ground in front of the man's current bar choice.

The man in the suit opened his visor and vomited more into a trash bin located outside a bar. He held onto it after jumping off a transport bus in a rush to get to a trash can first but didn't make it in time.

The guard slowly backed up, careful not to get vomit on his shoes and watched the troubled man who clearly stuck out like a sore thumb. After a while of composing himself once more, the sick tourist held out hand after wiping himself down.

"H-hey," he huffed, a bit out of breath, "I-yeah," he shrugged at the mess, "there's a first for everything, name's Scott-

The guard left abruptly, his cloak swaying behind in his wake.

"But..I…," Scott grunted, looking around, he was near the place he needed to be...but he couldn't read a damn thing in Japanese.

The guard lowly hummed, making his way into a bar farthest from the weird travel and entered, lowering his head to prevent the mask's horns from getting clipped. Without the attachment, his stance alone was a bit tall for an average person, making his mask all the more intimidating.

He took a seat at the bar and lowered his face, tilting it at the menu before pointing at one and glancing at the barkeep who grunted with a nod and proceeded to make a drink. All was at peace, and perfect in his own space, calm.

The warm drink came as a bowl of soup with a spoon but the barkeep, knowing this customer, instead handed him a straw. Through which the guard slipped the strap through the neck piece of the mask and consumed his meal. Even without the preference of solidarity, his stance and particular behavior kept most people at a distance.

Enjoying his meal, he reached over to grab some soy sauce when he accidentally instead grabbed a wrist. Flinching he let go immediately, not expecting someone to sit so close. It was...that weird one.

Staring coldly, the guard tilted his head at the man.

"As..," the sick tourist huffed, "as I was saying, name's Scott." He held out a hand once again. But this time the wrist translated his language for him in case there was miscommunication earlier.

After a disappointed grunt from the masked guard, Scott removed his handshake and sighed, sitting back at the table and keeping to himself.

"Okay, okay," he slowly nodded, Scott's stomach grumble. He hasn't eaten the past two days, not realizing just how long this trip would take from the planet Mug. This port was less forgiving as far as the ease of adjusting to new locations but he looked around and sighed once more before the whole bar grew quiet.

Another man entered through the front door, dressed in a deep cloak with the family name Sato..but his was a different color, this was a deep, darkened red that was almost brown. But his attire was completely different, wearing a casual straw hat and loose fitting clothes. This was a more homely feel with his face hidden under the tilted straw hat.

What caught Scott's attention was a katana sat snugly to the Samurai's side, under his cloth belt.

No one seemed to notice him except for the masked guard with the same family crest, his face slowly turning to the intruder. And even though Scott clearly felt a tension between the two, he nervously kept his face towards the bar, hoping he wasn't why they were here.

"Stupid paint job..," Scott mumbled under his breath, scratching at his suit of armor.

The two members of the Sato Clan exchanged glances as the more homely man made his way towards Scott but then passed him entirely. Stopping behind the Masked Sato guard, the other one with the deep red cloak leaned over and placed a hand upon the shoulder.

"Feeling rushed this morning," the samurai scoffed quietly, placing a hand on the guard, "you've been making trips to this exact place time and time again, meeting someone here old friend?"

The Samurai made a clear stare at Scott at the mention of a possible meeting but the masked guard never spoke, not giving him any reason to suspect anything.

Scooting up from his seat, Scott felt the need to leave, hoping they didn't care but then he tripped forward off the bar and smacked into another table. Drinks spilled everywhere as a couple of grown man bickered, getting up, drenched in Sake. They pulled Scott away from the bar and almost headed outside to deal with him until Scott noticed the one thing he knew he was looking for.

"Jack!" Scott pointed at a sign on the wall, "Jack," he called again and the guys paused, confused. "No..no, no, no," he shook his head, "I'm here for him, Jack, he's offering a job. I'm not here for anything else, I promise. I'm not here to cause trouble."

There was a long pause...then they continued dragging his ass out of the shop.

"Nooo, come on, I just want-"

"HEY!" a sharp voice cried out from the other side of the bar. A stout individual got up, covered with a hood, hiding their face slouching in demeanor. "I'-I"m Jack," they hiccuped, slouching more while leaning onto a table.

The two men released Scott, shaking their head but chuckling.

"...good luck," both of them chuckled, leaving outside to finish their shift.

Stumbling forward was a slightly shorter than expected individual who sighed often. Their hood turned quietly towards the two clan members but returned to the Scott laying in the floor.

"I'm Jack," they held out their hand, Scott took it. Finally, someone wouldn't hate him on the spot for being...out of place. "I posted the flyer," they quipped, hiding their voice by mumbling a bit.

The Samurai paused but then turned back, "our Lord would like to know where you've been going during all these visits."

The masked guard turned and instead of replying….. simply flipped off the man, scoffing.

"So what else did you need from me," Scott stood there firmly, relieved, "I've submitted everything I had online, did I miss anything-"  
"No, no," they answered, "You'll do fine...yes….fine," they cleared their throat, "so I do have one question, why didn't you sign the waiver in case of dismemberment-"

"What!" Scott stammered as he was pushed back.

Both guards, one from a different head of each family came toppling down onto the table with it crashing into pieces. The samurai quickly got back to this feet with a his hand upon the helm of the sword.

"Try me rogue-," his lowered his stance.

The other didn't speak, just calmly got up and slowly shook his head….as if this a whole thing wasn't a treat but a minor annoyance.

"Hey...take that shit outside," Jack snapped, their voice cracking. They coughed some more before it finally cleared. A much more smooth sound came forth.

She sighed, clearing it after feeling congested for so long.

The Samurai lowered his head, "Fine, I'll be waiting outside Crow…."

After clearing out, Crow sat back down to finish his meal. Jack turned back around. But...no...that was a woman's voice now...why hide it ? Scott thought to himself.

"Name's Jackie, but you can call me Jack," she smiled, pulling the hood off. Blackened hair with a short stature, she hid her figure with baggy clothes and had a pair of goggles around her neck. Emerald eyes stared up, "You might wanna come with me sooner through the back...those other guys you pissed off earlier are waiting outside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Come**

 **Chapter 2**

Ducking under the doorway Scott followed Jack, staying on her toes as they quickly traveled through the congested downtown market. Stalls, packed with spreads of fish either fried, baked, or pickled made his stomach twist from hunger.

After pausing, checking if they were followed, and pausing again to make sure no one was watching, Jack finally slowed her pace and pulled into a separate bar. A bouncer waited there. With a sturdy build, he crossed his arms and grunted at passers but glanced curiously as Jack as she walked up and made him lean over to stare at something on her wrist…

He quickly straightened up and allowed the both of them through, cautiously glaring down at Scott as he made his way inside. A colorful display of rainbow themed lanterns hanged from the ceiling as Christmas lights dangled from each lamp, connecting them apart. Smoke wafted in the air and lingered from mostly from Hukas and incense.

"Here," Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a room with another woman near the back corner; sitting down with legs crossed.

"I..," he checked his surroundings, "Are we hiding? Why would we need to hide?"

"Your welcome to take your chances out there," Jake crossed her legs too, "I just wanted some space to talk without prying eyes." Scott's eyes traveled to the woman in the corner, who rolled her eyes at his distrust. "Oh her...she's paid to be a bystander and make sure no one sheds blood or makes a bad name for the establishment. It's...kind of a safe haven for some on this outpost."

Jack stood up and sighed, placing two hands on hips, "Get undressed."

"Wha-," Scott stumbled back, "Umm, no, thank you," his hands rose up as the other woman touched his wrist. "The suit stays on-."

"We're not trying to take your manhood, sit down," Jack spat, "You're going to want to blend in for the job..."

Cautiously lowering himself back into the seat, Scott restrained himself from overreacting, the lady in the corner snatched his wrist. She observed the markings on his suit of armor before nodding slowly to Jack for confirmation...making him uneasy…

"We know what you are," Jack stepped off the seat, "And I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but I only know one thing." She tilted her head, sighing a bit, "You can't go back."

"Who-," he cleared his throat," -are you? You've shoved me around this city, assumed things you don't, really, know. And I'm…," slowly, he started shaking his head, "Hey, listen, I'm out. I...thought this was just going to be some simple job but now I have my doubts." The other woman crouched down and proceeded to press a simple mechanism in the back leg component that unlocked the foot casing.

She was knocked back into the floor as a boot firmly placed itself upon her chest. Looming above her was Scott staring daggers into her now alarmed look. His mask was expressionless but uncomfortably still.

"Don't. Touch. The suit."

His tone took a different, serious pause as he slowly retracted his boot and lifted it to reattach it from the back. "I had my reasons...if your not comfortable with my terms," he left the conversation there while exiting the room. The hallway connected to the commons area and Scott was halfway through when the comms went off inside his helmet.

"Scott….come back," Jack sounded complacent in his headset. "I'm sorry, I should have explained better...it's just that, we're running out of time."

"What do you mean," Scott slowed his pace, suddenly hearing some commotion near the front of the bar. Shouting and cursing, following by intense shoving at the front door.

Jack chuckled, "I never said they couldn't find us, I could only buy you time."

"Me!?" he retorted, backtracking his steps, keeping focus on that door.

"I'm not the one walking around wearing a slavers suit, regardless of who you are," she grunted over the phone, "You've just painted a big ass target on your back." She was breathing heavily followed by the sounds of trash cans smacking into one another. "Hurry, meet me out back-"

"YOU!" A well-armored guard for the Sato family pointed a finger at him all the way across the hall. "Are dead." He growled, beginning to turn his brisk walk into a charge.

"What is wrong with you people," he cursed, "how many guards does this family have," he muttered to himself.

Instead of running, Scott pulled out a short stick about as long as his fist which it fit perfectly and waited, lowering his stance. "Come on you piece of shit.."

The hallway echoed with the sound of heavy footsteps slamming into wooden planks. Yet, Scott was perfectly still, he waited as the hallways rumbled from his approach.

With the short rounded stick in his hand, Scott paced himself with the footsteps of the giant rushing head first. The moment he came within melee range Scott clicked a button on the side and a plasma shield shot out on all ends, slicing through the walls and floor to expand to its true shape of a tower shield. The guard slammed head first and was knocked back from the momentum of his own attack but the moment he got his bearings a fist planted itself to the guard's face. Baring knuckles, Scott got the first hit waiting for his attacker and after the second hit, the attacker collapsed unconscious.

"Yes," he sighed, "Now I can get ou-"

His eyes darted towards the door, more men were piling through and were rushing the building. "Dammit.." he looked back, saw the exit and was shaking his head the entire time he began booking towards the escape. On the approach, he noticed another guard of a similar color by the cape waiting for him by the backdoor.

The guard took a different stance and waited for him with a spear drawn...however this was laced with some kind of electric spark that surged through it...probably to stun a target. Scott's sprint turned into a charge when he lowered his head and realized the only way he was leaving was rushing head first.

Passing the door he collapsed into a trashcan along the alleyway and noticed there was no guard present. In his place, shaking was Jack was holding onto a mini SMG. And just as swiftly taking it out to knock the man, she hid it again under the cloak and held out a hand.

"You got a choice," she stated coldly, "it's my fault you're here now, but I'm not holding your hand the whole time," she looked blatantly down, "well, except for now." She chuckled a little bit.

A bit dumbfounded, he really wasn't sure what this would mean, all of this. Slowly his hand reached up, they shook and she pulled his ass up, a little strong for her size but then he noticed she had to dig her heels back and countered her whole weight to do so.

"Fine," he nodded, "What's next."

{=====================================================}

Dressed in elegant purple-rich silk and lavished with several layers of fine cloth, Akemi Sato was outstretched on a couch, admiring a small nap before it was interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door.

"Hmm," she sighed in a soft moan, she waved her hand in the air, "Come in.."

The same guard that first attacked Scott came first followed by the one who was knocked out later on. They were both rushed as they came in and immediately got down and addressed her correctly first.

"Madam Sato, forgive us, we didn-"

"Oh hush," she smiled, leaning up and getting a good look at them. "I only sent you after that guy because father wanted me to. I have no interest in that man, you did well." She smiled warmly. "Dismissed."

Both guards nodded and left abruptly with the door wide open to return to their posts.

A boot shoved its way into the crease of the closing doorway. Slowly the screen creaked back as Crow ducked under the door frame and made his way in subtly.

An eerie silence filled the room as he made no movement and patiently waited, staring down at her.

A smirk escaped the corner of her mouth as Akemi stretched herself across the lounge chair before getting up. Walking across the carpet she dropped her silk dress to the floor, exposing herself to him but he never budged, continued staring at her quietly. Her tangled blackened, charcoal hair covered her entire front and laced around her hips. She leaned up close to him.

"Hmm," she traced her hand across his chest, "No matter what I've done, to and for you, you'll never budge unless I say so," she kissed the armor upon his chest and sighed. "I've got a new mission for you. And no messes this time," she teased, "We're still cleaning up after the last one."

He turned to leave.

"Oh," she chirped before sitting down, "I don't know why they want this man so much, my brothers, which is the only reason why I'm interested in finding him. But if you could, happen, to learn his true identity...that would be pleasing...hmm?" She hummed but it was understood as he calmly left.

{==============================================================}

Ryou Sato was at his desk, looking over papers and invoices for the daily shipments of Hydrogen when he heard very subtle footsteps approach.

"Ishikawa," Ryou spoke humbly, he didn't even have to look up, "You look a little scratched, need another cloak?"

Cracking a smile Ishikawa smiled humbly, "That won't be necessary. I'm reporting back, found your sister and brother's slackies there."

"Come now," Ryou chuckled, "You and Crow, even yes my brother's less adequate soldiers have all worked together and trained together even. Don't be hard on them," he dipped an old pin in ink, "For obeying their masters."

"If you say so…"

"They all represent their masters so don't blame the children-"

"When will they accept their actions as you have-"

"Kawa," Ryou kept it short and stared sternly, "You may speak freely around me, but if they heard you, I wouldn't be able to protect you. Disrespecting any of the family is forbidden, especially if I was caught letting you freely do it."

"I understand, but while I have the luxury to speak freely around you, I will do so," he replied, taking off his hat and retying his hair back up. "Was there anything else you needed from me, Master Sato."

"Uhh, yeah," he leaned back in his chair, thinking, "So this guy wasn't," he scrunched his face, "Anything out of the normal?"

"Looked like he didn't belong? Yes….you could say that." Ishikawa commented.

"Okay...that worries me...why would they be here but- we don't even know who he is." There was a long pause before he finally concluded.

"Find him, and bring him to me. I don't want him here but I need to know why he came, could be a slave trying to escape so don't spook him."

"As you wish, I'll return soon. And if I should run into your siblings lackies?"

"Then handle them, as you wish," Ryou smiled, "But no blood."


	3. Chapter 3

Ishikawa tightened the rope around his belt after changing into something warm. He grabbed a thick coat with his master's emblem and headed out. With no artificial sun nearby the moon's exhaust and thin atmosphere were all that kept everything from dangerously being exposed to the vacuum of space.

Dusk took over the market as most of the stalls closed down; stall owners covered their produce hastily. People scattered as soon as the gas giant's light faded; scrambling around to cover their belongings.

Traveling down the main strip of town Ishikawa kept a close eye towards the opening of the Kata Bar where the incident took over this morning. He shouldn't have gotten careless, he thought. Picking a fight with Crow was bound to happen. He didn't trust him anymore, or his master. The only master with any right to engage was Ryou, but rather than let him worry about this stranger, Kawa would handle it gladly.

The light faded as an icy touch carrassed Kawa's neck.

The moment the shivering frost nipped at his neck he took in a long, deep breath. Icy frost traveled across the ground before his feet. Anything made of wood or paper hardened within a minute, frozen in their stillness. The blanket of ice covered the city in seconds and settled like freshly fallen snow.

As long as the city's power was active, it held up the artificial atmosphere which trapped most of the heat like a greenhouse. This was its sole protection from the vacuum of space.

Once the cold took hold, Ishikawa released his breath. Billows of warm air crystalized in the space before him, making soft clouds. It was his favorite part, when the stillness took over. Smirking and covering his face with a scarf, he turned towards the shipping district and paused, swearing he saw a foot dangling from the back of a shipment container.

[===========================================-]

The Rashka vessel was unloading its last shipment before heading out. As the personnel loaded the shipment from the late harvest, Jack jumped onto the back of the container and crawled inside as the back door was closing. A hissing noise echoed as the door sealed tight for taking off. The cabin was pressurized so that it wouldn't cave in once they exited the atmosphere. Jackie shivered a bit before wrapping herself in a cloak. Scott was sitting against a wall on a different side, keeping his distance.

"What makes you think we won't freeze to death once we leave the atmosphere, this doesn't look insulated," he complained.

"The driver is just now turning it back on, he'll warm it to room temperature so that the metal won't be freezing upon reentry. If," she shivered, "If the temperature changes too rapidly it'll warp the metal."

"You…," he settled, a little uneasy, "Sound like you've done this before."

"Eh," she shrugged, "After they got tired of the dead bodies flooding the cargo they decided it would be less of a liability to keep them alive long enough to make it to the next stop. However...we only escaped onboard with limited security because of that cold rush coming in….won't be as fortunate on the fueling station."

"What….why don't you have a vehicle?" he snapped, "Are you sure you're even Jack? For all I know you could just some kid runn-"

She shot him a quick glare, jerking her face towards his direction.  
"I didn't lie. It's difficult to get off this moon."

"Then why not take the transport bus back to Mug. They have a bus! Or," he sat back agitated, "or maybe you're just broke."

"No," her voice trailed off, "because like you, I too am running away from something."  
-[===========================================-]

Hearing commotion, Crow staggered to get up in the morning. His faded eyes were empty as his hands reached for the helmet to his suit. The face had horizontal lines etched into the metallic mask, with the lines bent downward. And upon the cranium of the helmet were two hollowed horns, all a dark back color.

Completely decked out in a rich, dark obsidian-colored suit, his rich metal armor was heavily desired in this world. Higher quality than the military, it has multiple uses thanks to its extended pressurized components. Extended oxygen supply and hardened but flexible surface.  
An alarm rang inside the suit as a call came in from an Akemi Sato.

[===========================================-]  
-

While greeting traveling nobles and conducting business Emperor Sato was watching as he noticed his youngest, Yuuma, conducting a call in the conference room. In a casual attire of a silk-black vest underneath a tux, Yuuma was on the phone, becoming more concerned with each time he nodded on the line.

"I don't understand, my father has nothing to do with Cassian business-"

Poking his head out, the Emperor beamed with a proud face in the doorway, "Yuuuuuma," he hummed. The boy jumped.

"F-father," he hung up, "What is it, did I." he began scrambling around, "I was just making some calls for you so you could relax."  
"Come now son, let's go greet the ones who are here in person. Even I don't waste my time with someone who lacks the respect to meet me in person."  
"As you wish," Yuuma sniffed into his arm but then held his head high upon entering the common's area, eyeing the phone just once before leaving.

[===========================================-]

Kiyoshi, the supermassive gas giant, glistened a gorgeous orange as the cargo shipment began pulling into the fueling station just outside the gravitational pull for the safety of incoming ships. Coming in sight was an enclosed gas station with a large bay door. The pit stop held refuge where drivers could stretch their legs and take breaks. The Arcadia vessel slowed to a stop, pulling into the bay doors and hovered over a loading pad.

Jack sighed, slapped her legs, and then stood up sluggishly. Leaning her fist over a wall she knocked twice, paused, then twice again in a pattern.

Scott glared up at her.

"Don't worry," she teased, "I know him, the driver, he often gives me free rides." The sliding window opened after the last knock.

"And what will it be today miss," a familiar voice rang out. Scott froze...as did Jack.

"Oh..uhh hey, Ishikawa," she smirked as if pleased to see him after so long. Scott noticed her arms shaking. "You uhh…," she chuckled, blocking Kawa's view of Scott. "You haven't seen David, have you? Small guy, kinda scrawny driver, see I owed someone money back at that bar and was just trying to get ...away...ya know…"

"No, no," Kawa stretched his arms over the steering wheel and sighed deeply, "Don't believe I've seen him Jackie, but you….getting into trouble again?"

"What?! You know me," she brushed it off, "I always find a way out of things. It's what I'm doing now." She hesitated for a moment, "Hey Kawa..uhh, why are ya driving? Didn't know you had a license."

"It would be disrespectful to my leader if I didn't know how each part of how his business operates. And right now, his business is a newcomer. Remember that scrawny guy you were trying to recruit this morning?" Scott was stiff, not making a sound, of course, he was mad to think that he'd catch a break.

"Sure." She answered.

"He's not with you...is he?" His voice trailed off, knowing his answer.

"No," she didn't hesitate, "he's not."

"So if I were to open the back door-"  
"Wouldn't suggest it," she snapped back.  
He squinted under his straw hat, "...because?"  
"Not wearing pants," she spat blankly. Kawa froze, looking back just as confused as before.  
"Then I guess I just won't look down," he half chuckled, opening his door to get off.

"Move!" Jack whispered harshly.  
She pushed Scott and snatched his arm, pulling up while hitting the back door latch. She didn't wait for the back door to fully open before sliding under the opening doors. Hopping down, she booked it towards the fueling station and noticed another truck taking off, just now leaving port.

"Hey Scott, we can-" She stopped short upon noticing him already far ahead and almost to the truck himself. She cracked a smile, at least he was fast.

Holding onto the back bar of the truck with a firm grip, Scott balanced himself quickly before staring down at Jackie who was just behind him, arms reached out. He lifted an arm, sighing but holding his own. "Come on kid. Let's get-" Jackie was slammed into the concrete, Scott's heart skipped…he didn't see him suddenly appear behind her.

Ishikawa snatched Jack's cloak to pick her right back up. The truck took off with Scott still on the back, hovering up too high to reach.

"Dammit," Scott began looking around..but there's was nothing to throw down for her to climb.

"Ishikawa!" Jackie shouted, "Come on man. Let me go!"  
"You lied to me Jackie," he sharply reminded.  
"I said I owed someone money, that part wasn't a lie."  
"About him!" He rose his voice, "You don't even know who he is. How many times do I have to pull your ass out of something you don't need to be involved-"  
"Hey. I may get in trouble...often." She lowered her voice, "At least I'm not some teacher's pet-"  
"You watch your tone, he could be someone dangerous."  
"Pfftt," she scoffed, "that dude's a chicken."

Jackie was thrown to the side, took a tumble as Scott landed right over Ishikawa, both of them bashing into another and landing face down in the open bay.

"You...you jumped!" Kawa was enraged, quickly pushing himself back up. "At least you had the decency to make my job easier bringing both of you back-"

"Shut... up…" Scott moaned, feeling every muscle in his body ache. The suit had a minor gel cushion in case of hard impacts such as bullets but this. "Uuuhghgh, dammit that hurt," he complained.

"Are you even listening," Ishikawa scoffed, pulling Scott over to where he was facing up.  
Kicked in the gut, Kawa was sent flying right back but this time landed on his feet and grunted.  
"Fight me like a man outside the suit," Kawa taunted, adjusting himself. "I'm taking you back, properly."  
"I'm not going there or anywhere with you."  
"Ryou wants to know who you are, and why you came here."  
"It's my fucking business where I go. Now leave me alone," Scott glanced at Jackie who was still on the ground, stumbling from being tossed around like a rag doll. "And I don't think you have a right telling anyone else what to do just because you bow to someone else."

"You wouldn't know a thing about honor," Ishikawa snapped.  
"Maybe not but I sure as hell won't work for you. Bring it, old man," Scott pulled up his fists. Ishikawa chuckled, never reaching for his sword this whole encounter and instead placed his hands upon his hips.

"You're sloppy, but you have spirit."  
"Having a spirit means I have something left to lose." Scott shrugged. The both of them cracked a smile. However, Scott's smile faded as the color drained from his eyes, replaced with worry as he slowly backed up. "Is," Scott stuttered, dropping his fists "he's with you right?"

Ishikawa slowly felt a shadow loom over and turned. A bit far off and holding Jackie in the air by her cloak was Crow. He was just looking at her for a while as she struggled to pull herself up, if she didn't keep a grip, she'll hang.

"Crow, drop her now," Kawa's tone took a serious turn. "I've paid off her debt."  
Crow didn't move, his helmet tilted as Jack finally looked at him, a bit desperate. She kept trying to unhook the cloak.  
"Crow…," Ishikawa's hand reached for his side, "Drop her…"

Jackie kicked his abs but the suit never budged, slowly the hand let go and she fell, coughing for a bit. The moment Crow turned he was impacted as Scott charged him. After the direct impact both toppled down, Scott finally catching the big guy on his back. Jackie was still coughing when she was pulled back by Ishikawa.

"Do not mess with him!" Ishikawa warned, taking off with Jackie. "He's nothing like me! He ain't right!"

As Scott stood back up, all he heard was Jackie shouting back, arguing to stay before Kawa threw her into a different cargo ship, already taking off. Knowing they were safe, Scott threw himself towards a different truck, slowly out of the corner of his eye noticing Crow taking his time getting back up. That...unsettled Scott's stomach. The truck noticed Scott's approach and floored it but still felt a knock as a body smacked into the side.

The impact made Scott blackout. Blindly he came back and snatched the bar quickly.  
He shook his head and looked back towards the bay as the truck drove off. That demon not only caught up but had time to charge him...

Crow was on the edge of the station, staring right up at him. Barely making it, Scott opened the back door, thanking his fucking luck. When he was pushed by Crow...he hit the truck...if he was slightly off Kiyoshi's gravity would have claimed his life.

[===========================================-]

The Morning glow of the gas giant Kiyoshi passed over the moon, as artificial warmth began to thaw the marketplace. Shop owners shook off the frost from their stalls. Chatter and noise echoed from the district as morning shipments flew in. Most were the hydrogen containers for trade but there were also outside trucks that carried fresh food and supplies.

Jackie rubbed her shoulders, sore but followed Ishikawa to the main building where he stayed. It was a small, yet cozy apartment nestled inside the mansion that the Sato family resided in. In an off-wing not normally used aside from the family's staff. She walked in and pouted, sighing a lot and took a window seat quietly to herself. Ishikawa paused, about to say something but then kept it to himself and went to his room to change once more into proper attire.

"Why does Ryou want him," Jakie rose her voice so Kawa could overhear, he didn't reply. "I was just going to use his help with something. Maybe share some similar stories…"

"You didn't know, who or what he was," Ishikawa replied finally, returning. "It's for the best."

"Yeah well...you didn't leave him for dead….," she rested her face upon her knees that were pulled up to her chest. They both sighed at the same time, "Crow…..I don't trust him anymore Ishikawa….." her voice soft but sullen. "Why would he just let me hang?"

"I don't know." Kawa took in a breath, "But, all we can do is stay out of his way."  
"Why did we leave him?" She argued, "He won't make it if Crow is after him!"

"Jackie," Kawa rose his voice, "We're not debating this anymore. We have one rule, stay out of trouble. Nothing that comes from Crow is good, so leave it." He grabbed a pair of keys and straightened a robe around his attire. "Listen I have to report this to Ryou. Crow's getting braver to do this shit during daylight. And Jackie?"

She rolled her eyes, "What is it," she was laying down upon the couch.

"Stay. Here."

[===========================================-]

Jumping off of the ships back door, Scott sprinted it towards the crowded marketplace; stealing a cloak from a stand as he heard cursing and shouting in the distance. He knew he'd be caught anyway but there's a chance he might get away in crowds.

Rushed footsteps and harsh shouting were heard as groups of men rushed past him and began chasing another suit far ahead. Using this confusion he simply went to a different bar and sat down calmly at a stool, keeping his hood up he finally ordered food. It was a warm bowl of Miso with real slices of roasted eel. He let out a long exaggerated sigh of relief.

The chef was finishing up, setting the soup into a portable cup with a lid to continue letting it simmer. Scott was about to pay the man when he realized his bag...all of it was left on that truck. Before even hesitating the chef kinda new and rolled his eyes, returning back to his cooking. Scott kept to himself and sighed, taking the back door into an alley. It was abandoned aside from a stray calico here and there. Sitting next to a dumpster he hid away and opened the cup. The stench of the trash right next to him didn't even compare to the fact that he hasn't eaten in days and his cup was the best thing he's smelled in years.

Reaching up to lift the mask, he paused, hearing cautious steps approach. He put the helmet back on and waited for this idiot to leave but then the steps stopped altogether. He didn't see anyone. He waited….still nothing.

"Huh..must have gone insi-"  
The whole dumpster was slammed against Scott as Crow came from behind and kicked it with all of his force.  
Scott rolled around, covered in miso soup, but nearly pissed himself when he looked up.

Reaching for a metal pipe on a wall and ripping it from the concrete, Crow lifted it and aimed directly for Scott's legs.

[===========================================-]

"No," Emperor Sato kept shaking his head, "I'll have nothing to do with them. I can't risk nor support that man or his dreams. Uniting everyone but shaming those who choose to be-" he was interrupted by a short cackle behind. Akemi Sato was giggling with a few of her fellow supporters with drinks in their hands. "Akemi, would you mind entertaining your guests over there, and I'll join shortly?"

"Sure father," Akemi blushed and nodded her head as they all followed to a different corner. Rather than continue the conversation, she got a notification on her wrist and excused herself. Her father, Sato, noticed her leave the gathering much more early..and much more distraught.

[===========================================-]

Jackie felt someone stand over her and cast an obnoxious shadow, "No," she shook her head mid-sleep, "Ishi, I'm tired, we'll talk later." They nudged her again, "Ishikawa, don't tempt me, man, I'm still sore," she glanced over.

A man grabbed her by the neck and held her down, she muffled a cry which didn't get far. The door was locked...no one was supposed to know she was here. She was shaking, unaware her gun was missing until she reached for her side. The man's grip tightened.

Fear crawled over her face when she knew this wasn't a capture, it was a hired kill. She leaned back into the seat rather than push forward; reaching for his calf while holding off the grip with the other.

She patted a knife, pulled it, and sliced up his inner thigh pulling it out. A muffled scream echoed under the mask as the man held down pressure to the open wound. Crying from the pain, Jackie coughed into her arm and stumbled around, a bit light headed and headed for the door. She noticed one of the kitchen knives and grabbed it in case.

Rushing out he grabbed her foot in the doorway and jerked it back. She fell, dropping the knife but snatched it before he dragged her back inside.

Suddenly a hot slicing pain pierced her lower abdomen, a knife lodged in her back. As she tried to call out, he covered her mouth.

Purposefully hiding the blade underneath, she pulled it out and kicked his knee from out under him. The next couple of seconds she was breathing hard, pushing him off as he slid with no struggle. With shaking hands, she noticed that as he collapsed, he landed on the kitchen knife that she propped up. It went through the neck….

Half sobbing, her hands shook as they grappled the handle to the blade still lodged in her back.  
"1….2-!" She winced, pulling it out and dropping it on the kitchen tiles. She heaved, hunched over.

"No...no, no, no," she was shaking her head, trying to get the blood off. It smeared and wasn't coming out on her outfit. "God...no," she half sobbed but then smacked herself, "what am I gonna do…" she contemplated. She grabbed one of Ishikawa's cloaks with the family crest and closed the door. She had to find him fast, not noticing her own blood dripping onto the fresh carpet in the hallway.

[===========================================-]

Dragging a body across the wooden floors, Crow made it back to his Master's suite when the doors banged open.

"Crow!" Akemi snapped, "What happened?! I asked for this to be without a mess and subtle. And why are you dragging him loud enough for the whole estate to hear?!"

He didn't reply but dropped the body before her.

Shaking her head, she went to the desk and pulled out a vial of something. A blue liquid flowed in a very small flask. "Here, take it now. Before I have any doubts about your ability to serve me." He pulled up the mask just enough to open it and ingested it quickly. "Why is his mask and armor scratched up so badly, is he even alive for me to ask questions," her tone bitter.

Crow reached down with his hand about to crush the mask whole.  
"Don't you idiot, you'll also just crush his face." She sighed, "We need to hide him before father even knows he's in this building. Just..go drop it off at the incinerator. This...whoever he is doesn't matter. I would have recognized him if he was important."

Crow this time, now with a more sense of calm, picked up the body and began taking it down the hall before Akemi noticed a trail of blood leading around a corner towards her eldest brother's room.

[===========================================-]

"Ishi," Jackie's breath was shallow, feeling light-headed all over, she noticed a very delicately drawn door. But on the front was the symbol of a lion etched out and in bold letters was Ryou's name. Afraid of what this would look like she instead waited, hearing Ishikawa inside and knowing he'd come out abruptly.

She slid her back against the door and rested her legs while sitting down. She kept blacking out and coming back. Her head fell forward until she heard a gasp and eyes shot forward.

Jackie panicked, seeing Akemi a few feet in front of her. "This," she lowered her voice outside the door, "Isn't what it looks like, I...I promise." Instead of screaming or even alerting guards, the daughter quickly picked up Jackie and pulled her away.  
"Come now, we'll go to the infirmary, who attacked you. You ….I thought you were….Ishikawa with that cloak."

"No, no, I borrowed it, I need to tell him-"

"By being outside my brother's door," she half smiled, "That's not very smart. Now let's go rest, I want to hear what happened to you," they entered a room where a small infirmary was occupied with beds and emergency kits.

Jackie began pushing her away, still not trusting her. "Wait, how did you think I was Ishikawa? All of Ryou's guards wear the same cloaks."

"Ishikawa is my brother's lap dog so if someone was going to be waiting outside his door it'd likely be him." She held up a needle with a clear liquid inside. "Now this...this will help with the pain and maybe stop bleeding. I'm not great at this. However the suffocation, and burning-"

"Burning?" Jackie jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder forcing her down while another wrapped something around her mouth. With no fight left she fell back onto the bed. Akemi finished injecting the shot.

"Now see," Akemi scolded him, "Subtle, like that."  
Crow paused with the girl in his hands, almost confused.  
"Oh her? Just dump her into the fire with that suit. I'm going to finish my party." She left with a little grace, making sure her dress hasn't managed to get a drop of blood on it. She was at least merciful, the shot did stop the bleeding, temporarily.

[===========================================-]

"He got away?" Ryou's calm voice held a certain tone, "I...find that hard to believe. You have a," Ryou swayed his head, "Plethora of scratches all over. And your hat's torn. I see you changed clothes but I can still see the bruises everywhere. Was it Crow again?"

Ishikawa didn't answer.  
"Goddamit, what is with my sister," he cursed under his breath. "She can't just meddle with things just because she's bored with her lovers' or….extracurricular activities. I'm sorry Ishikawa, I'll have a word when I get back. Fighting among the family guards is strictly forbidden, it looks very bad on our house when it's evident we all fight."

"I...he's becoming more violent, like unnecessarily violent." Kawa finally replied, "that, more than anything else, bothers me right now."

"Yeah...let's drop this whole suit business until we can find out what's going on in our own house. Might be best. Please...go get something to eat in the meantime, take a bath...Jesus, you look terrible. Take a break Kawa, I mean it this time." He almost scolded.

Upon leaving the door, Ishikawa noticed a maid he accidentally bumped into, "I'm sorry," he pulled away before noticing a stain on the carpet. Could have just been wine, he continued leaving but then noticed the same kind of drop of wine over and over but some with more splashes. He chuckled, sometimes the guests would love to bring their drinks into the room and that was none of his business. He would find the suit in the morning after having another talk about stranger danger with his friend.

His internal laugh softly began dying out as he noticed the trail continue all the way up to his door. Pausing, he grew worried, knowing she's been known to drink. But surely, he hoped, she wasn't that reckless.

"Jackie, were you drinking in the hall-" His voice grew still. A body, as well as a pool of blood, was spread across his kitchen. He quickly closed the door and looked around. "Jack, Jackie, Jackie. Goddamit answer!" he stopped talking altogether and listened.

Silence.

His voice quivered, grabbing his shirt, realizing what the trail meant. She came to him, she went for help but something happened. He left the body and went back to the door.

Rushing out he noticed more maids coming out rather quickly to clean up all of the spots. He hurried and found Ryou's door but then noticed a very faint trail leaving it in a different direction and followed it to a room filled with med supplies.

The trail ended here, blood went in, not out. But none of the bed sheets had blood on them, and there was no indication she was here. He grabbed a maid passing by and noticed she carried a trash bag. He grabbed her wrist and she shot him a glare. He opened the bag and sure enough, a bed sheet with some red spots was inside. He pushed it back to her.

"Who ordered you to clean this mess," he was abrupt and harsh.  
"You're not my master-"  
"Answer me!" he demanded, "I'm not in the mood to play games." She jumped, a bit more worried than annoyed.  
"Lady Akemi said she'd been drinking too much."  
"Where did you see her last."  
"Banquet hall, why?"  
Kawa paused, she may be there, but where was Jack, "Okay, alright. But did you see Crow?"  
"That creep...no," she spoke softly. "I heard some arguing, or groaning in the boiler room but that's the only thing unus-"  
Ishikawa took off, shoving several maids as he sprinted downstairs into the basement.

[===========================================-]

Muffled groans and a crackle awoke Scott as he felt intense pain shoot out from his legs. He couldn't move them, the sting was too much but they weren't broken, just incredibly beaten from the thighs down. He looked around but didn't dare to budge his mask, hiding that fact he was awake.

He was on some slab of stone, and next to him was Jackie, unconscious.

"Shit," he muffled under his breath, this wasn't good. He noticed, without moving his head, that out of the corner of his eye he saw Crow chucking wood logs into the fire, feeding a raging furnace. They must have been underground, there were no windows from where he could see. And his legs could budge but he didn't dare risk alerting the beast.

There was only one way out, behind his point of view. He contemplated the next action, there was no way he was going to be able to carry her. The most he could do was maybe run and alert someone...but would she be gone before then?

He felt his fingers, wiggled them barely but then stopped. He saw that Jackie's hands were tied above her head while she was laid upon her back. Her breathing, shallow.

On her wrist was a symbol he unfortunately knew, it was like a cross but perfectly reflected in all four directions.

She was a slave or used to be. The realization struck him why she'd even risk being in the same room before, but then again she probably thought he did kill a slaver to get this suit.

Lost in thought, he panicked when her body was being slowly pulled downwards. Crow grabbed her ankle and slowly dragged her away, towards the raging fire.

What do I do, what do I do, what do I do….

Crow paused, hearing groans and seeing Scott move fluidly after clearly being beaten. He was going to continue pulling but then noticed Scott continued rolling over, about to fall off the slab.  
Crow grabbed Scott's hip and pulled him back.

Scott cried out as he dropped Crow by slamming both feet firmly into his chest piece. Stringing and raging pain shot up and traveled to Scott's spine as he gripped his burning calves.

"What did you do to my legs!" Scott hissed, kicking the beast again but this time to the ground and cried out in agony. Rather doubting his choice of stressful moves, he rolled off and began pulling Jackie towards him but then fell face forward as Crow yanked his ankles. "Fucker," he winced, feeling something wet settle against his foot before noticing it was his own blood filling the suit. "Jesus," he kept kicking but then the Crow grabbed both of Scott's arms and held him down before head-bashing his helmet forcibly.

The helmets clashed as the sheer force cracked Scott's helmet. Crow gripped and head bashed again, Scott's visor split from chin to forehead.  
He blacked out.

After several rude interruptions, Crow finally picked up the suit and chucked him into the furnace. The body was limp going in and the fire roared when the metal crashed into the wooden logs below.

He reached for Jackie's ankle when the doors slammed open.

"Crow!" Ishikawa roared, seeing Jackie on the slab next to the flame; his sword drawn for the first time. He didn't even wait before making the first assault, his sword scraping by Crow's neck but gliding off the rare metal. Crow swiped his arm across but Kawa ducked and kicked him from behind.

"Ishikawa..," Crow's deep voice echoed from underneath the helmet. It unsettled "I...don't want to fight."

"Then why are you doing this, what is wrong with you!" He lunged again, but missed, "Why are you burning people! First that man, but now Jackie. Don't you remember her!" Crow threw up two arms, blocked what would have been a clean cut. "What's so important for your master that it would cost Jackie her life." The beast didn't respond. "Answer me!"

Ishikawa clicked a small button on the bottom of his sword. He just needed one opening.  
Pulsing with blue hot plasma, his sword pulsed as runes glowed upon it. Ishikawa knew he couldn't cut through….not until he melted the fucker.

A sharp and intense cry reverberated from the fire. As it roared, clanking echoed the walls as a metallic body climbed out and collapsed upon the floor. Doused in flames as his whole suit glowed a sickening red, Scott's armor was covered in soot and ash.

Ishikawa backed up immediately.

Crow was tackled and both suits went through the door and into an elevator behind it. The doors closed behind as they were carried to the top floor.  
Punch after punch Scott pummeled Crow's mask as he continued attacking, never pulling his punches. Scott's suit hissed, pulsing red as the suit's power was put into overdrive.

Life support began flashing as Scott ignored it and dug his fingers into Crow's neck sealer. Pinning down Crow's arms with his own feet, Scott jerked. He jerked again.

The elevator door opened.

The helmet refused to budge. Scott dug his armored hands into the beast's neck where a small switchboard was located. Something hissed and smoke left the switch as he heard something click. Scott grabbed firmly onto it but then got kicked out of the elevator and into the banquet hall. His body slid several feet, smacking into a dining table.

Silence echoed around them as Scott looked around, noticing a full room of nobles including Lady Akemi, her brothers, and even the emperor who was more startled than all of them. All eyes were staring down as Scott held tightly onto the helmet he ripped from Crow's suit.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence was deafening as Scott began grabbing at his neck, feeling constricted in the suit. Many faces washed over. His eyes darted around, ignoring the warnings of life support failure flashing upon his side visor.

"Guards!" Ryou placed himself in front of his father, arms stretched out.  
Akemi turned pale upon seeing Crow's helmet grasped within the stranger's hand.

Men with armed weapons surrounded Scott.  
"Get down! Do it, now!" One ordered, holding a sword over his neck. Scott swiped it away, becoming defensive.

"Leave me alone! I need...I need to leave-," his breath became heavier. Slowly he felt himself suffocating and began reaching for his neck, grasping at it. "...leave…" He fell to his knees.

The men surrounded him, weapons out as the man lay prone. One pulled out a pair of handcuffs but then all guards paused. The ground began shaking.

Thrusting his weight forward, Crow charged, heading right for Scott's limp body. The men stood guard, directing their spears towards the beast instead.

Crow's armor slammed into the spears, snapping the weapons in half as the men were jousted back. Losing his footing, Crow slammed into the floor beside Scott. Quickly sliding back over, he then planted two hands around Scott's neck. Crow's wrists shook as he cracked the outer metallic coating.

Shots rang out as a fully automatic weapon ricocheted off Crow's backside, ringing out as people began screaming and ducking behind tables. The soldiers were on guard, pulling up shields around the nobles as Jackie came out with an SMG, covered in blood and her clothes blackened from the smoke in the boiler room. Behind her, Ishikawa held his sword drawn.

"CROW!" Kawa shouted, alerting the beast to turn for a moment. "Come here, he's nothing to you. Come at me!"

Crow tilted his head, thinking for a moment before slowly standing. Without a helmet, he revealed his faded eyes. To Ishikawa's fear, they lacked color as they appeared milky white and seemed unresponsive to stimuli. And his hair was just as pale, white even as it traced his face down to his shoulders.

Akemi was stiff, glued to the dresser. But the moment the guards were out of the way she took off back to her room. She needed to do something before Crow went any longer without the elixir.

"Akemi, where are you-" Emperor Sato reached out but she was already gone. He instead turned his frustration towards the three left standing. "You...all of you will stand down now!" He ordered. The guard in front of him bowed, all others did as well. Ryou and Yuuma were speechless, Ryou focused on Ishikawa.

Ishikawa immediately bowed, and Jackie upon realizing guns were also directed as her slowly lowered her weapon to the floor. She then got down and bowed as Kawa did, her eyes never leaving her partner.

Crow wasn't budging, his face charcoal smeared face held a cold stare unfazed by the orders.

"Crow, that's enough," Sato ordered, his tone taking a more serious matter. "It's over, back up."

Taking a long time to process, the grip upon Scott's helmet loosened as Crow stood and backed up. Sato nudged his head at some guards and a few men came over and began checking Scott's vitals; first by finally opening the visor.

Everyone heard an audible gasp as Scott sucked in air from the outside, coughing but then becoming unresponsive once more. They gave Lord Sato some information regarding the man's particular armor.

Jackie couldn't see his face, the guards were blocking everything.

"All guest are dismissed," Emperor Sato Bellowed, making everyone rush out with an exception of the guards. Ryou, he refused to leave either way, watching all of this carefully. Yumma left.  
However being dragged back into the office was Akemi, screaming at the guard and swearing to end his life if he continued restraining her.

"Akemi and Ryou!" Sato addressed them both directly, "I'm not done with either of you just yet." Jackie and Ishikawa were still held at gunpoint, not allowed to budge.

"Why," Akemi was more than distressed. But once she was locked inside the room with her family, everyone grew tense. Guards still watched over the four intruders.

A good minute passed.

"Kill them," Sato ordered. Guards all rose their weapons. Ishikawa held an arm out in front of Jackie. Crow never budged, staring down at their barrels.

"Don't you lay a finger on them!" Ryou shouted, "They've done nothing wrong. Ishikawa was only following my orders."

"Then who are they?" Sato argued, "Who's the suit, a suit which I more than fucking recognize Ryou!" He snapped. "We both know he's a Cassian."

Ryou winced, burrowing his brow, "He's a visitor, someone who came here from a bus."

"I don't care how he got here, we know where the hell he's from. And thanks to your sister's brute we now know his face. Do you have any idea what you allowed into our home?"

"He claimed to have killed a slaver for the suit," Ryou explained, "He could have been a slave-"

"A slave? Even if he was a slave, we do not meddle with Cassian business. You have tarnished our name bringing a slave owner here!"

A bit taken back, Ryou slowly walked up. Scott, the man before then had a buzz cut, any hair shown was a deep silver color but the combination of that and pale green eyes gave it away.

"So he's really...Cassian? Not a slave?" Ryou replied, a bit confused to his previous judgment.

"Ryou we've remained neutral in the wars of the past and kept our business prosperous that way...in addition to our remote location," the emperor recorded. "But now!" He paced aggressively, "Now I have more than half my board members thinking I deal with the slave trade….and that is unacceptable."

"My lord," Ishikawa finally spoke up, his head still bowed.

Sato paused, "You're not in any place to speak, you brought weapons in here. And who is she?!" The emperor squinted his eyes.

"I...uhh, I'm Jackie. Jackie Clark, I'm no one…." Her arms shivered, feeling this passing judgment wasn't in her favor.

"Bring her here," he snapped his fingers.

A man behind Kawa grabbed her cloak and dragged her demeaningly across the floor, she held onto the cloak to prevent choking, neck still tender from today. She was thrown before the king's feet, wincing in pain but then bowed again.

"I've seen you here before girl." Sato then glared at Ryou's pet. "Ishikawa explain this mess."  
"Father," Ryou began, "I sent him-"  
"I wasn't talking to you, pipe down boy." Sato snapped. A moment passed.

"As you wish," Kawa reported, "I was in charge of finding out why a possible slave owner was here. Or at least bringing him in to make sure he wasn't a slave on the run. It was a means to possibly provide a safe haven if the latter proved to be true." Kawa cleared his throat. "I was intercepted by Crow several times, the latest when he tried to burn both my partner and this newcomer alive…." his voice trailed off.

All eyes pointed to Akemi, who was flustered, staring down before noticing all attention on her.  
"What," she spat angrily, "I'm not at fault. I never ordered him to do any of that. We all know he has a temper and I tried to help him through it," she rubbed her arms, "I...I never knew he was a danger."

"Bullshit," Ryou spat. "You know, everyone in this house knows damn well he's been doing dirty shit, coming in covered in blood at odd hours of the night. And you father, you knew of this but did nothing."

"Hold your tongue."

"I have!" Ryou rose his voice, "Ishikawa has always followed my strict rule of never spilling blood. He always goes for the logical and more peaceful option. That way I would always know that if he ever came barging into my office with cuts and bruises, I knew it had to be serious. If anything, Crow's temper was getting the best of him, maybe he wanted vengeance. Or," Ryou turned his head, "He was just someone's lap dog, right sis?"

"Don't you accuse me," she snapped, "I found your dog's friend bleeding after killing one of our own guards!"

Jackie's eyes grew wide, immediately shielding her face.  
"No!" Ishikawa stood up, "She didn't come here to hurt anyone. She was attacked."  
"Then how'd she find her way inside our own home unchecked," the king asked.  
"Because….I let her in," Kawa spoke softly. "She never brought trouble here. No one followed us back. Another guard came in when he knew I was supposed to be there."

"Probably thought she was just a thief in that case-" Akemi was cut off when Sato raised a hand from across the room. The Emperor rubbed his forehead, thinking. Calmly he walked over to a chair and seated himself, contemplating while pouring himself Sake.

He nodded to a nearby guard, "Take this man, he's been through a lot. And even though I would rather his blood be spilled more than any of the others, I'm not starting a war with the Cassian's. Get him cleaned up, he's being directly transported back to Cassia-"

"Emperor please," Jackie begged, "there's more to this, all of this. How did a Cassian make it all the way here alone? He must have been running away from something. Let's hear what he has to say."

"Funny," the emperor took a drink. "A bit convenient that a slave would have sympathy for a slave owner...which is why you're going with him."

"What!" her head shot up, "I...what...if, what do you mean if I'm a slave." She exposed her wrist, showing her mark. "I am a slave, was…. And I'm not sympathetic because he was a slave owner. None of this makes sense, don't you think. Why would he be here, I needed to know. No one makes it out alive from that place; not a master nor a slave..."

"Which is why I don't believe you," he snapped, being direct. "Take her." Slowly they grabbed her arms and took off, following the guards carrying Scott towards the infirmary. "Hmmm," the man rubbed his head some more. Akemi tried to leave but then a guard help up a weapon. "Not yet," Sato grumbled, "You and me are going to talk about your pet."

As she was being dragged across the floor, Jackie glanced at Ishikawa one last time, torn. "I..I"m sorry," she mouthed, not once making a sound from across the room. Kawa was drained, seeing her ripped from him, unable to follow, unable to protect her. He fell to his knees, drained of emotion as he continued staring back at Crow, livid.

"I don't know what you expect me to say. I never told him to kill anyone," Akemi argued, trying to make her defense.

"No," the Emperor snapped his fingers, "I find it hard to believe." A guard snatched her purse and turned it inside out, three more blue vials dropped and scattered across the hardwood panels. She grew quiet. "Yeah…..it's what I thought. You drugged him….but for how long have you been doing so?" He quipped, "Was this some sick fantasy."

"Father, I-"

"You earn their loyalty Akemi! You don't FUCKING buy it!" He slammed a fist into the table. She winced looking away. Sighing he slowly shook his head, "I am truly disappointed in you."

"Father, allow me to explai-"

"You'll be ripped of any title and power, under my watch until I say so." Sato ordered...everyone grew quiet. He then turned to Crow who was just stood there, distant. "And you, beast of a man, that suit. I should have known that the precious metals that went into making it, you were being spoiled. But your mind was taken." He cleared his throat. "Akemi, order him to go to an infirmary. You gave him a strong dose, but he'll only be highly suggestive to your commands. There he'll rest, and then be set free for once. And Ishikawa," he looked across the room, noticing the sullen guard. "You'll be free to continue under this house. But you're no longer Ryou's, you're mine. And now you'll only report to me."

He snapped his fingers. One by one staff piled in, cleaning everything while working around the chaos. Guards calmly directed Crow to a room to rest, Akemi was in cuff restraints behind the group.

Ishikawa was still, slowly returning his blade and stood up. He retreated to the hallway, not once staring at Ryou who kept eyeing him past the door. He heard Jackie shouting, cursing at the guard that was forcing her into a cell to wait for the night. Guards were then posted outside her cell.

In the infirmary Scott's armor was ripped off piece by piece and his legs were bandaged up. He was then given fluids through an IV and fed through a tube for the time being. The practitioner noticed in his blood samples that he was fairly malnourished.

Nearby and making everyone nervous as he approached, Crow saw down upon a bed with a helmet in his hands. Akemi was staring daggers at Scott's face but was then forced out of the room.  
-{========================================================}

The Sato House was unsettled against the rush of the evening disaster. The hosts were one by one dismissed and sent back on a transport to their previous countries and given a handwritten letter from Sato himself apologizing for how the evening transpired.

Ishikawa sat down in his living room, still and calm. The blood still stained upon the kitchen floor, the body now disposed of. He sat upon the window seat, hunched over using his sword as a prop.

Curtains blew inward from the market, carrying with it a smell of roasted clams and soups mixed with a variety of broiled seafood. And even though it made his stomach ache, Kawa kept to himself, not once moving from his spot. Night was coming, the moon turning on its axis away from the gas giant as the sky turned dark once more. He could still faintly hear her screaming down the hall, yelling at anyone willing to listen.

-{========================================================}  
Scott awoke, his face snug against cotton sheets that smelled of lavender. He heard some chatter far off but then everything got darker as if some shadow loomed over. He opened his eyes.

"Jeus-fucking christ!" He jolted, pushing himself upon the bed.

Crow was sitting down on his bed, just staring at him.

"What! What do you want!" Scott began glancing around, not noticing anyone else here. Crow lifted a hand and Scott flinched. Crow then pointed to his chest and lowered his head.

"Sorry." His deep voice echoed, touching his chest. "I….wasn't myself."

At a standstill, Scott eventually settled, resting his arms upon his lap.  
"You….uhhh….you're ...good? Wha-what about us? Are we good? We're good? Right?" Scott stuttered, now noticing he wasn't even wearing his suit. Everything was stripped from him.

Crow nodded, and then got up, returning to his own bed. Silence crept between them, neither saying anything before Scott jumped, hearing a scream. He threw his covers off, pushing aside a tray and got up. He stumbled around and heard the screaming again, knowing who it sounded like. He barely made it through the doorway before two guards stopped him, armed with swords drawn.

"Return to your bed," one ordered firmly. "Now."  
"Who's screaming," Scott demanded, "I heard someone scream. What's going on-"  
Scott was pushed back into the room, falling on his ass. He glared back up, defenseless without a suit or weapon.

A glass shattered as Crow shoved it off a counter. Both guards glanced in.

"My glass broke," Crow apologized, "Give me another." He asked again, firmly. One guard left, getting a glass from the kitchen. Scott rubbed his face, thinking. But then Crow picked him back up and dropped him upon his feet.

"Window, behind you by three feet, exit quietly but then run into the market," he whispered harshly, "After this we're even," he finished, quickly going up to the door and abruptly leaving without care.

"Crow...Crow?!" The guard asked, following behind. "Emperor Sato wished to speak with you before you left the estate-"

While cutting off, Scott stripped down to the hospital gown he wore, burn marks were everywhere but then he remembered his suit was beyond repair. He quickly opened the window latch and squeezed through, only able to make it through because he wasn't wearing the suit.

Outside the market was bustling during the last minutes of sunlight, families, and soldiers all working. Night was coming and produce needed to be protected before the coming chill. Some merchants were still bartering and arguing over prices, being pushed aside as Scott made his way by, taking a sheet over one empty stall and wrapping it around like a cloak. He almost made it to the bus but then paused as people loaded upon it. He looked back at the house, sighing, gripping his knuckles.  
-{========================================================}

"Come on! Let me out!" Jackie roared, shaking the bars. The guards barely shifted from their posts. They weren't even carrying weapons, knowing she wasn't a threat unarmed. They both crossed their arms, shaking heads. "Come on, give me a break. Just...just give me a bag, let me get on the bus. I'll leave here I promise, just don't let them take me to Cassican. I can't go back, alright?" Neither one budged.

She sighed, leaning against the bars, thinking. She had no weapons, no allies, and no time. Then an eerie silence fell upon her ears and a cold shivered into her cell. She covered herself, knowing the gas giant had settled and night took over. But with that night also came shouting and commotion down the hall. She paid no mind.

Having half a mind to call for Ishikawa, she paused, knowing she's already caused enough trouble for him. Leaving a dead guard in his room, and carrying a concealed weapon on royal grounds...he got off good being swapped owners. Perhaps it was for the best.

{========================================================}

"Crow?" Emperor cocked his head, a bit bewildered, "Why are you out so soon?"  
"Sir, master," a guard huffed and bowed immediately, "I"m sorry sir, I asked him to return but he refused-"

"That's quite alright," Sato patted the guard, "Crow on behalf of all of us I apologize for my daughter taking advantage of you. And personally, I don't know who's more responsible for this mess, my children...or me? For not having disciplined them enough…"

Bowing, Crow remained silent until he stood up, "I'm in debt you found me. Better late than never...more people could have been hurt." His voice never changing, observant.

"As you were then," Sato replied, "Good luck out there."  
Crow took off down the steps of the main entrance.  
"Sir, sir," another guard approached, huffing more than the other, "He's gone, the Cassian. When Crow abruptly left he was also gone…"

Sato glanced back over but Crow was gone from sights, mixed upon the crowds far below the steps. "Find the man," he ordered, glancing among the crowds, "Look at any transport ship, he'll try to get off by that means." The guards scattered among the civilians but then a notification came across the lord's notepad. It was a notification from a lord of Cassian decent, regarding the missing boy?

-{========================================================}  
Ishikawa gathered his supplies, taking a sac and filling it with rations, more than enough for a week's worth. He couldn't stay. Knowing everything that has gone down, and everything this family was capable of. He could trust Ryou….but now, he wasn't even allowed to be under his guide anymore. He'd report to Ryou one last time and take off, finding his place elsewhere.

He passed the hallway, gripping his bag tightly when he passed the sound of Jackie calling out for help. There was nothing he could have done….nothing without going against the family's word. The guards were on alert as well, knowing Kawa might try any means to keep her safe. He made that more than painfully evident this evening.

He knocked once upon Ryou's door but it was unlocked and pushed upon with the first knock. Slowly the door creaked.

"Ryou," Ishikawa whispered, "Are you here? Your door was left opened." He glanced around but Ryou was gone. He must have left it unlocked, unusual. He checked, but there was no notification of when he'd be back. Sighing he turned to leave but then noticed a shipment log on Ryou's monitor. The shipment was labeled the Dragon's kiss, except he knew damn well that was, eyeing the blue elixir upon the screen.  
-{========================================================}

Jackie was kicked a little. She groaned, drifting off. "Hmmm?" She yawned, looking up. Ryou Sato, the eldest son stood before her. She squinted, confused. "What? You're letting me go?!" She beamed with surprise, "Thank god, I knew Ishikawa would help you come around."

Ryou smiled and glanced over at the guards. The guards quietly left their post, no one else around.

"Thank you Ryou, I knew Ishikawa was right to-"  
"Oh you're still going back," he replied smoothly.

Her face drained, "Wha...what do you mean. Why are you in my cell then? Why'd you send the guards off? It's so I can escape right?"

"Shhhhh," a finger was placed against his lips, "No. A little bird told me who you really were. But what I want to know," his hand reached up Jackie's leg. She tensed up, feeling uncomfortable.

"What I want to know is if you were telling the truth about being a slave, then it clicked when I noticed a wanted poster of you. However, it didn't portray you as a slave though...but as someone missing? Running from her debt?" His hand reached higher, her head hit the back of the wall and she winced. "Which is true, Jack, Jackie? Or do you go by another name?" He gripped her inner thigh and jerked her forward.

She slapped him across the face. It stung for a moment, but before he could retaliate she was already up against the wall, keeping as much distance between him. He laughed, chuckling a little.

"You know better than to actually harm me. You'll lose your favorite pet," she spat bitterly, reminding him if Kawa ever found out.

"When someone told me you were in Ishikawa's apartment I originally thought you were going to tell him the truth about me so I tried to get rid of you….play it off as you were some thief who broke into our home, but," he shrugged, "accidents happen."

Her cold stare was apathetic upon hearing this, it was him to sent the order to get her killed. "Who's to say I won't report you? For what you've done." She retorted, spiteful.

He smiled, "If you were anyone else, I would have had my way with you right here. But I'm the smartest sibling for a reason, I don't take unnecessary chances. And I'm still sore you got Ishikawa fired from underneath me. He was loyal and I worked hard to earn that. And I jeopardized my sister's name by giving her something to control, well, without her knowing it was me. But you...I never saw you as anything more than some stowaway...but oh," his head reached for her hair, tracing it, "If I had any more time…."

"Who do you work for?" She demanded, curious. "You tried to take my life...I deserve to know why. Was it really because you'd think I'd rat you out? Why would I do that….I only just learned who you really are." She sharply reminded. "Now I see the piece of shit you really are."

A sickening grin appeared across his face as Ryou began to undress. Disgusted, Jackie held tightly onto her clothes, she thought about shouting, or attacking...but it's not like anyone was going to come. Thankfully she heard staff nearby, a group of them was headed near a corner. Ryou then paused, hearing footsteps approach from far down the hall.

He didn't answer, just chuckled. "I have things I need to do. And you...something's waiting for you on Cassian. You didn't think you hung out here this whole time just getting lucky they wouldn't find you? Your luck has run out." he turned, "Guards."

Two men reported back from their posts, unlocking her cell and began dragging her out.  
"No, NO!" She yelled at Ryou, "You piece of shit! Let me go! RYOU! You tried to kill me! Let me Go!" They began gagging her, placing a rag around her mouth as they picked her up and began walking towards the estate's back entrance.

Jackie turned….swearing she heard someone passing by. She stuck her tongue out enough, just enough to wiggle the restraining cloth.

"Ishikawa! Ishikawa!" Jackie shouted, Ryou turned on a dime, smacking her off balance. Sore, she winced but continued shouting, "Help me Ishikawa, Ryou-," Ryou gagged her again but shoved it so far down she had trouble breathing, the cloth suffocating.

"Take her now," Ryou demanded, more intense with urgency.

A large storage truck hovered in the garage which also served as a mini docking port. She squirmed, cursing as they threw her inside the back. Hissing, the back door sealed itself for transport.  
-{========================================================}

Drinking a hot cup of miso soup, Scott was being eyed from every corner of the bar. To them, he was just some weird traveler masking his identity with a cloak. He just went back to his food.

While blowing on the steaming cup Scott noticed the table bounced a little when Crow sat next to him, absentmindedly.

"Come to kick my ass again," Scott scoffed. "I have no money, no clothes really, and no fucking suit thanks to you. Drugged or not I'm sure you're still a pain in the ass though," he continued sipping.

Crow dropped a pair of keys upon the tabletop. Scott scoffed, "What's that to?"

"A way out," Crow replied, "Me and you can take it out of here. I'm done with this place. I've hurt everyone…now I owe them each a favor." his voice trailed off.

"So…," Scott leaned back into his chair, "You're offering me a free ride out of pity?"

There was a pause of silence.

"Well alright!" Scott beamed, slapping the countertop. "Sounds like a fucking plan. When do we start."

"We leave now, bring your food, we have one last thing to do," Crow dropped some money off at the bar to pay for the food.

"Dude I will mop floors, I don't fucking care just get me the off this moon."

{========================================================}

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Emperor Sato reported, "How? I never gave the order."  
Sato stood before the empty cell, caught unaware once again.

"That's because I did," Ryou beamed with pride around the corner. "You were upset, wanted this handled quickly and quietly so I took care of it. She's being taken care of and well cared for on her transport back to Cassian."

"She was a 'my' prisoner. What if…"

"It's taken….care of," Ryou emphasized, "She's safe...don't worry. I handled it. And I'll find the other one...you have my word."

They both turned the corner, running into Ishikawa who appeared in a hurry.

"Ishikawa," Ryou smiled with his arm around his father, "Come with us, we're drinking tonight. Putting all our troubles behind us." Ishikawa was standing in front of Ryou's door, which was closed shut. Ishikawa casually smiled back.

"Of course," Kawa replied, "I'm thrilled to finally become more for this family. And thank you for your offer, Emperor Sato, to work under you...but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Ryou chuckled with a stern, forced smile, "Will you at least come with us...now...to drink? Hmmm?" Sato smiled as well, comforted they're all getting along.

"Of course," Ishikawa smiled, "I'm going to the restroom, Ryou save me a seat, will you?"

"Of course," Ryou smiled, heading to the banquet hall.  
-{========================================================}

Jackie kicked, barely able to budge. She wiggled her hands-free but her arms were still tied. She got her footing with her arms restrained and thought carefully. The truck quickly began to hover and take off, sending Jackie flying to the back door and smacking into it.

"F-fuck!" She rubbed her head against the wall. She walked over to a crate and used a sharp nail sticking out to scratch against the rope. Piece by piece she used friction to wear it thin, and twisted both wrists together and apart at weird angles. They snapped free.

There was only one worn crate of silks….but the rest were gas tanks of helium, strapped down but highly explosive.

She carefully walked over to the front of the truck where the sliding window was and slowly began to open it. She could see someone in the seat, wearing a hat with the Sato logo. She readied her fist.

Throwing the first punch, surprisingly the man grabbed it and pulled her whole body through the window. She fell into his lap but then looked up with fists drawn.

"Oh...oh my god," she hugged him instead, delighted, "Dammit you scared me in that trucker hat...and jeans! When's the last time you wore these!" She chuckled, beat red but more than relieved than ever.

"I wasn't going to leave for good," Ishikawa chuckled from the steering wheel, "I was debating how to get you out but why fight the guards when all I have to do is take out one. By the way, you're really good at this damsel thing," he smirked, holding her in his lap. She scooted up and sat next to him, rubbing her wrists.

"I'm going to assume by damsel you mean badass, I knew you'd come the whole time," she replied smugly, "Better late than never. Where's Crow? Is he on our side again?"

Ishikawa began turning back to the estate.  
"Wait, where are you going!?" She chirped.

He turned back around and laughed to himself.

"That's not funny!" She punched him, "Man….that could have gotten worse. Hey, Ishikawa," she sounded worried, "there's something I need to tell you…." Her voice grew quieter.

"No need," Kawa raised a hand, "I knew something wasn't right, found that out the hard way."  
"You did!" She chirped, "Good...worried you wouldn't take it so easily…"

"Nah, he's not worth it. I was in his office, learned he was purchasing the blue liquid responsible for Crow's weird behavior. Hey, did you know Crow escaped with one of Akemi's luxury space vehicles?" Ishikawa hinted as if he knew something she didn't.

Jackie was quiet, remembering what happened in the cell. "Ishi…..I….he tried to kill me. I tried to stop it, he was strong...I'm so sorry I've caused you this much trouble."

Ishikawa gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles bearing white. Obviously, he had no idea it went that far. "Jackie...you wouldn't have any reason to lie…correct?"

"Not about this," she grew silent. "I...I don't care about the part where he tried to have his way with me...but when he sent that man to kill-" the truck swerved around, she gripped the passenger's door. "Kawa! Come on, no more joking. We can't go back. We have old fashion bombs strapped to our ass here….come on, what's your plan?"

"The plan hasn't changed, we're just adding one more stop " he took over autopilot, ignoring the proximity warnings upon the screen.

Jackie heard a knock as they were flying over the city. She jumped in her seat because in mid-air was Crow knocking at her window. She nearly panicked, but Kawa was firmly gripping the wheel, unfazed by this.

Crow opened the door and grabbed Jackie, "I got your message Ishikawa," Crow hummed, "And ….I don't know why you're headed back but….I"ll follow for now. Hope you have a plan."

"Hope you can catch," Kawa replied, bitter, he revved the engine, headed straight for the estate.  
"What….what!?" Jackie was hysterical, glancing at this more verbal Crow. "Ishikawa, where are you going? And Crow when-"

Crow snatched her jumped from the truck, Jackie hollering while falling midair until there a solid thud that echoed. A small pilot ship came into view side by side with the cargo ship. Crow stood on top of his new (recently owned) spaceship with Jackie in his arms, he saluted Ishikawa as Jackie beat his chest.

"Would you both get inside the damn ship!" Scott was shouting from the other driver's seat with the window wide open. "Come on! I can't stay stabilize with your fat ass on the wing!"  
The storage vessel stayed straight on course, but then came warning signs as the intercom went off. Flying off but close behind, Scott maintained his distance to Kawa.

A transmission came on Kawa's monitor.

Ryou's face popped up on the front screen.

"Ishikawa, what...wow...what are you doing on that ship? Dressed...as what?" He squinted at the screen. "I...don't know why your on that truck. What are you doing here?"  
Ishikawa noticed military guns locking on to the truck, waiting for an order.

"Ryou," Ishikawa answered, "I'm returning Jackie, she tried to take over the truck...knowing her that was bound to happen. May I bring her in…" his voice was stern but appropriate.

The both of them remained eye contact for a while.  
The estate's guns powered off.

"Thank you sir," Kawa locked on coordinates and then locked the autopilot to register Ryou's office room as the new docking port. "Now...please forgive me - " Ishikawa left the driver's seat and jumped.

"For what?" Ryou was pouring himself a drink, unaware Ishikawa left, but nearly pissed himself when he noticed a proximity warning upon his own screen. His face grew pale, running out of the room.

Power to the whole section estate went dark as a flash of light flickered from far away. Ishikawa was in freefall thousands of feet above the estate.

The sky turned bright as a catastrophic explosion went off and completely leveled Ryou's wing of the building with a crack of thunder that split the sky. Debri began to crumble as the smoke scattered. The moon's forcefield trickled like a pebble being thrown into a pond when the fire reached the top of the protective shield. A transparent layer that protected it from the hazards of space but the fire barely scraped that layer.

Ishikawa sighed, free falling as he heard the roaring of another engine behind him mid-fall. Matching speed and direction of his fall, Scott drove the ship in a straight nosedive as Crow reached out. Both of them were getting uncomfortably close to the ground level.

Locking arms Crow pulled Ishikawa in and strapped down. Kawa quickly grabbed a seat and looked back, being flipped off by Jackie.

"Should have told me the plan!" She snapped, "would have wanted to tell Ryou off myself!" She gripped the seatbelt, shaking her head as Ishikawa began laughing.

Scott was cursing at the console, trying to pull up but the shift stick to pull the flaps wouldn't budge. Crow sat as a co-pilot and gripped the stick, pulling back and everyone nearly blacked out from the G's of being thrusted in a completely different direction forcibly.

Instead of nose diving they leveled out and flew just over the estate, sirens went off and more patrols took off, going after their ship. Jackie was holding a hand over her mouth, yawning as Scott glanced over and noticed she was wearing those thick goggles again that were normally wrapped around her neck. She then unbuckled Crow and pushed him out of his seat as he gladly sat back with Kawa instead.

With a firm nod from her, Scott let go fo the control and allowed her to take over. She smiled and flipped a switched near the front and turned a dial as she apparently turned up the volume. Playing all over the ship was Chopin, Spring Waltz, a french composure and it echoed beautifully. Scott looked back, Crow was passed out, fast asleep and Ishikawa just smiled, relaxed.

"...the fuck…" he muttered but was then slammed back as the ship was jerked out of orbit. Jackie pulled the ship effortlessly into space and traveled right, orbiting the gas giant and pulled more force onto the ship, gliding that dangerous line between freedom and the gravitational pull of the giant. Going too close, the ship would be ripped apart from the pull, but too far would leave them vulnerable to the patrol.

"Hmmm?" Jackie popped her head up in the rearview mirror, noticing at least three ships who felt it was necessary to follow, but not as close. They were afraid to get too close to the gas giant's pull. "Well…let's see," she began to pull closer to the planet's pull. Scott gripped his seat as their front ship's window began to fade out. Gas engulfed the ship as she went barely into the upper atmosphere, fading out of sight. She waited….pausing as more alarms went off. High-pressure alarms pulsed and the planet's gravitational pull was straining the ship. Everyone could hear the ship creak and whine. Also…it began to freeze. Frost traveled across the front screen.

"Jackie," Ishikawa warned, reading a news article on his tablet casually.  
"Yeah yeah," she sighed, "15 seconds."  
"Yeah well the warning says 10 and it does know best."  
"Come again," she glared back, "I may not know about swords but that doesn't mean I tell you how to do your jo-"  
"5 seconds," Scott reminded, a bit on edge.  
"Don't interrupt," Jackie reminded, going back, "Furthermore, why have you suddenly lost your trust in me to drive-"  
"Time's up!" Scott reminded again.  
"Uhhhghg," Jackie groaned, Crow was still passed out, frost traveling all over his suit like an artificial snowman.

"This is a sexist thing isn't it," she continued, jerking the ship completely upwards, directly opposite of the pull.

The direct change in direction shifted everyone in their seats again as the force threw everyone back.

Jackie jerked the controls and they came back out of view and she began firing blindly. The fog cleared as they noticed two ships coming right back at them dosed in flames. Losing their ships from the blind firing, the pilots used jet packs and suits to glide over to the closest gas station; their other vessels being thrown into the belly of the gas giant that swallowed them whole as the smoke enveloped them in a silent death.

Scott's fingers were still firmly gripping the seats when she finally leveled out and rolled her eyes, turning on the autopilot. The vessel pulled around the gas giant, headed towards a different system. She used the gravitational pull around the giant to save gas, not as personal choice of safety….but to save gas, Scott took notice of that by the way she was only eyeing the fuel gauge during the entire charade.

After it was all said and done Jackie laid back and rested her arms behind like a pillow, she finally rested her eyes. Everyone else seemed laid back, relaxed even except for Scott who was rubbing his face with shaking arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing upon a field on a deserted moon, a subtle wind blew dust around in swirls. This moon was stale and the atmosphere had long since been stripped. However looking out, he remembered what once stood here, remnants of skyscrapers and a community with shacks here and there. Streets that were littered with people but now, only dust.

He turned, taking in breath within his suit; exhaling till it fogged the visor. The stillness of space was deafening, hearing his own heartbeat after keeping silent for a moment.

A faint scream echoed inside his suit but he knew no one could have survived this. But it sounded familiar, far off into the rubble. Keeping a rushed pace he booked it towards a torn down building and began chucking rocks back that floated a little before hitting the ground.

The faint screams stopped, he cleared the rubble but found no one...she wasn't here. Something touched his hand, he flinched. Shaking as he turned, Crow saw Jackie's throat within his grasp. Her body still, hanging.

{=======================================================}

Scott's hand hovered over Crow's visor as if about to wake him.

Ishikawa snatched his wrist.

"I...wouldn't do that," Ishikawa whispered, slowly removing both of their hands.

"I...he wouldn't stop groaning like something was wrong," Scott remarked, concerned.

They both glanced down and the Crow's armor twitched.

"What is it, a nightmare?" Scott cautiously sat back down, keeping his voice down since Jackie still slept.

"Probably…..he used to have them often before working for Akemi." Kawa folded his arms and sighed, "the last person who woke him from these kinds of dreams went through a windshield….well cracked one with his," he coughed, "You get the point."

Resting his head once more, Scott rubbed his face, trying to grasp these past few days. He grumbled upon hearing Crow shift in his seat, shaking his head.

"Can't you just talk to him," Scott harshly whispered.

"I'm not touching him until he wakes up, safer that way. Only one of us usually wakes the beast."

"Who?"

Yawning, Jackie covered her mouth. Her eyes had been open for a couple of seconds but were fixated upon Crow who was about to fall out of his seat, shifting more reverently now.

She yawned deeply and stepped up, straightening up and then slouched over again. She looked at him for a moment and then slapped his helmet abruptly. Scott flinched but then Crow slowly stopped shifting everywhere and his body lay still.

Jackie cracked a smile, staring at Scott, "See champ, takes a professional to-" Crow snapped and gripped her throat. But just as soon as Crow made contact, both of the others were on him tearing his grip.

Breathing heavily, Crow's voice shook as if he was purely disturbed, gasping for air but then immediately dropped Jackie upon seeing she was actually in his hands.

"No, no, no, no," Crow jolted back as Jackie cursed upon the floor, starting to realize he was awake. He kept shaking his head and backed into a control panel.

"Easy, easy," Jackie held up two hands, coughing as if deeply congested, "fuck...Crow. Usually, you don't go for the throat," she rolled over and was on all fours. "Gonna," she hacked, "gonna need a freaking neck brace, dammit…"

"Crow?" Kawa cautioned, moving over, "You good?"  
Sniffing, Crow quietly nodded and then glanced down, offering a hand. She took it and was effortlessly brought back up. They both stared, Jackie more worried but not of fear.

"They're getting worse, aren't they?" She asked innocently. He didn't reply, just sat back in his seat and glanced away from the group, distancing himself. Jackie disappeared into the living quarters, out of sight. Scott was about to follow her before getting a curious stare from Kawa.

"What?" Scott asked, almost accusingly.

"Just, watch yourself," his eyes traveled back to the screen to ensure someone was watching their course. Unsure if that was a word of caution or a threat, Scott rolled his eyes and headed into the commons area.

The lobby and kitchen were shared quarter spaces inside the ship, fully stocked and usually maintained by staff. The supplies would comfortably hold a few individuals for long space travel up to a few weeks.

Adorned in slick black marble countertops, the kitchen was as clean as it was organized. Everything was safety proofed so that shaking would never harm the contents in the fridge or cabinets in the event of a harsh landing.

Jackie was taking apart a first aid kit. She noticed while shifting around the contents that there wasn't something she was searching for and closed it, instead of reaching for the freezer.

The moment she gripped the handle Scott held her wrist, gently. She glared at him, "What," she spat.

"Please don't tell me there's been food here this whole time…" his eyes almost watered, "I've been so hungry."

Cracking a smile, she pulled open the top door and stacked were individual dinners of fresh seafood that had been freeze-dried specifically for soups and various warm dishes.

"I usually just microwave shit, but take your pick," she smugly left it open for him, only grabbing a few ice cubes from a tray.

Furiously digging through the containers and pulling all of them from the storage, Scott immediately made himself home and looked around, glancing through cabinets before pulling out a large massive pot and began to boil water, humming away in this small delight.

Admiring from afar, Jackie shoved the ice cubes into a baggie and wrapped it around her bruises along the neck. She winced, the headache resurfacing from all the recent beatdowns. There was an elongated sofa with luxurious silk blankets all adoring the furniture. She slid down into a seat and felt something a little hard. Pulling it out casually she lifted a rather expensive silk bra from the sheets and tossed it to the side. Then upon noticing there were random articles of lingerie hidden among sheets she just shoved everything off into a pile and rested.

{=======================================================}

About half an hour passed when the scent of a hearty broth saturated the air. Slices of crab, shrimp, and scallops were boiled, seasoned into a gumbo. Jackie was cuddled up with a silk sheet, resting upon a bag of melted water. She noticed Crow entering from a second room, but without armor. For the first time in awhile, she almost forgot what he looked like. Still taller and overall more built, the suit made him tower on top of his normal stature but more importantly staying in a suit for too long was suffocating between the smell and claustrophobia. It helped with harsh environments but it was just as crucial to not get too used to them.

Upon seeing for the first time an exhausted Crow, Scott happily began setting the table and placing bowels about. But before that, table napkins and proper silverware were placed at each dinner plate.

"A bit, extravagant," Crow mentioned, sleepy taking his spot at the table. His hair was getting longer, more white than silver due to an accidental hair-dyeing incident but his blue eyes complemented it.

Scott grabbed the huge pot, setting in the middle of the table and then placing a ladle into the sauce, "Back home, we'd all take turns preparing meals. I was, well am, more experienced with soups and warm meals. Where I live, it snows, often."

"Hmm," Crow nodded, taking a deep inhale and happily taking a cup and slowly tasting it.

"Hey Scott," Jackie rose her voice, "Save me a bowel." She then quickly gathered her gear and headed into the bathroom, tossing them into the sink. Her weapons were all but lost on that forsaken moon, most of her clothes, including all of her money. Letting the bathtub fill she undressed and tightly folded her clothes under the door and messaged Ishikawa. Who, abruptly knocked.

"Everything alright?" He asked, stepping upon her clothes beneath the door. "Why are your clothes here."

"Do you mind washing them," she asked on the other side. "During the whole transition, none of us brought any change in clothes. And I've got those stains...well, could you just please see if the blood stains will get out," her voice took a softer turn. "I don't want to stand out more than I already have."

"I'll see what I can do, hold tight." He left.

{=======================================================}

"So, did you own cattle," Crow took another sip, but then stopped and took out a string and tied his white hair away. Rather than smooth, the helmet kept his hair scruffy looking.

"No," Scott took another bite, "But we would always go to a market every morning, or the staff would, and they'd pick out the meals for the day. I'd observe them."

"Must be nice, having a staff," Crow scoffed.

"I was born into that, didn't need someone to cook for me." Pausing for a moment, Scott lowered his spoon. "I, that life, we didn't personally abuse anyone. We didn't force them to stay…"

"Do you know what guilt by association means," Crow finished his bowel, setting the utensils aside, "it means you live free, knowing what was going on, yet doing nothing to stop it. It's too obvious most of you blackmailed them into bondage but," he shook his head, "doesn't make it right."

"I'm not them, don't you dare stick all of us into the same pot. I've paid my dues…"

"Dues," Crow cracked a smile, humored, "Bullshit. Bet you smacked one around a few times-"

"Hey!" Scott's voice rose, "I am not a threat. I've done nothing but risk my ass for all of you. At least I wasn't trying to murder people that I cared for," he spat.

The dining table was shoved right into Scott's gut.

"I would bite my tongue," Crow warned. "I'd never hurt them..."

Slowly standing up, Scott pushed the table back. "You didn't see the fear in her eyes then."

He casually left to the kitchen, putting stuff away. Pouring some warm both into a bowel he then set it into the microwave temporarily for Jackie and another for Ishikawa.

Storming off Crow went back upstairs to the deck, passing Kawa.

"I don't trust him," he muttered, passing Kawa with his fists clenched. "Going to cool off for a moment."

{=======================================================}

Drying her hair into a towel she heard some scuffling at the door and being shoved underneath were silk garments, of an expensive brand?

"Hey, Ishikawa, I wanted my old clothes. These might not fit…" she sounded unsure.

"I tried, turns out Akemi never wore anything twice so unless you want them to soak inside the sink...just try this on."

There was a pause.

"I don't do dresses!" She exclaimed, having examined the one he picked.

"Come on, it's deep blue, dark enough for your soul."

She paused, "I don't think I appreciate your tone. But fine, you sure there wasn't anything else less revealing."

"Oh the others were worse, I can go get them-"  
"Enough," she scoffed. "This'll do, thanks."

Ishikawa was sitting down at the table enjoying his meal, reading something on the recent explosion down with the Soto enterprise. Out of the corner of his eye, he then noticed Scott staring at something.

Curved with an elegant dress, Jackie scrunched her face and rolled her eyes as she walked towards her seat. Her hair was pinned up naturally with a pair of chopsticks that had dragon skulls engraved inside.

"What's that dumb look on your face," Ishikawa glanced over as Scott simply returned to his cooking, awkwardly caught staring.

"Just kinda weird since the first time we met she could have passed for a scrawny man," Scott muttered under his breath.

Crow came back down not long after with nothing but a towel around his waist, dripping water all over the floor. He casually strolled to the table and took a piece of fruit.

"Jack, you're looking more like a woman today," Crow sassed nonchalantly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she snapped back, "I take it you're done being emotional."

"That's fair," Crow took a seat, not bothering with getting dressed.

All three sat at a table quietly. Kawa reading the news, Jackie rearranging her dress, and Crow biting into an apple.

Keeping to himself, Scott pondered for a moment. It was a bit awkward, being in the same room as all of them without someone being beaten, starved, or arrested. Crazy, things haven't calmed down till now...not to mention they were still in a stolen vehicle.

"Hey, Jackie," Scott spoke up, bringing her a bowel and setting down, "You...where do we go now? I was thinking about going my separate way once we hit Mug. I know you said you were telling the truth about a possible job...but seeing how everything ended. It might be best if I'm on my own."

"If that's what you want," she spoke nonchalantly; no one else in the room was remotely fazed.

A bit hurt, Scott, withdrew any further comments. Sure they didn't really know each other but after risking their lives for one another maybe there'd be a little more...companionship? Sighing Scott began making something else instead using spices and small concentrations of vanilla he found hidden in the cabinets.

"Flour, eggs, sugar...good," he mumbled, "don't care, sure fine. What do I care, I only lost everything I owned because of them…" he grunted under his breath. Immediately after the cookies were baked, Scott shoved them into his new backpack, stolen from the supply closet. Made sure the cookies were packaged properly to not crumble. "In case they starve my ass again," he bitterly reminded himself.

"Where are we with funds?" Jackie spoke directly to Ishikawa. "Did we even manage to take anything of value from this ship?"

"I'm afraid not," Kawa looked down, "but they have some form of a black market here on Mug."

"True, we'll just sell the ship, don't need them tracking us anyhow," she took a slow drink.

Crow sighed, "We had a good thing going with them before it all turned south. Akemi was paying me double than you Kawa."

Scorning him from across the table, Kawa took in a breath, "Well, we can't all be walking tanks."

{=======================================================}

Mug is a class five planet. With such an immense size the reason for its name and classification is due to its population and total surface area. The atmosphere was thick and murky until you rose in elevation and then it cleared, but the surface gave it a brown covering. Most of the vegetation was in moss and fungus that covered it.

The majority of the planet was being mined for minerals and rare metals and often between these mining areas barter towns were established as a means to prevent prolonged transportation. The longer it took to ship out minerals, the less time was spent on mining. So as a business strategy this planet, in particular, was stocked with jobs for both manual labor and technical jobs for when machinery broke down. The atmosphere was heavy near the lower surface but the living quarters were on top of massive hilltops that were blanketed in skyscrapers where the air cleared.

"Clarity, please report your vessel," a robotic voice echoed from a screen. "Clarity, please report your vessel."

"Yes," Jackie reported, "This is the Clarity vessel requesting permission to dock at port 63."

"Reason for traveling."

"For bartering." She yawned, sitting as the pilot.

"Are there any weapons on board."

"...no," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Proceed to dock 63, and wait there upon inspection."

With grace, she eased the ship into the port and hovered until a metal arm grasped the frame of the ship and it naturally powered off. Side doors opened but no one was allowed off till personnel came in and scanned everyone specifically before the entire ship was scanned within the bay.

Ishikawa had his arms above his head, grunting, "Hey, how long do these scans last," he spoke to an attendant who patted him down.

"A few minutes, hold still," the man replied checking his pockets. "Clean." He proceeded to Jackie who scorned at him. "Ma'am...it's just my job…."

"This dress fits tight enough, I don't need you to pat me down. Use the scanner." She placed both hands on her hips.

"You heard the lady," Scott reminded the man, staring down. Carefully the man slowly checked her and left.

A scanner went off, an alarm blaring on one of the monitors next to Crow. Fully decked out in his suit, he slowly glanced down at the man.

"My suit is made of metal...and it doesn't come off," the last statement almost came off as a threat.

"Uhh, done," the attendant nodded and quickly left the ship, not once turning back towards them..or realizing that he never checked Scott.

"Crow, Jackie, here," Ishikawa handed them some money each. "I don't have a lot, my funds were frozen the moment we bombed the building. Find another job, anywhere but this planet."

"Kawa, what if they find out who I am," she asked earnestly. "They'll come for me…"

"Not...if your dressed as Lady Akemi," he smiled, pulling the hood of her silk dress overhead. She sighed and took off down the steps on her own. As Scott moved towards the door, he caught Ishikawa staring at Jackie as she left.

"I take it, I'm not getting paid either," Scott wrapped a cloak around. "No, no, it's cool," he answered it for himself. "I get it, I'm just some new guy anyway. Why risk handing out money to someone you don't-"

"Here," Kawa threw some money at him, "You did more than your fair share. And there's more in for you if you help us find another job. That one back on the moon was stable, and it was safe with a powerful family...or so I thought."

"Y-you want me around?" Scott felt stupid for sounding so relieved, a bit taken back "I don't know what I can offer. I can shoot but you took our weapons so what more can I do?"

"Stay with me, we'll go after supplies," Ishikawa smirked, leading the way and headed down the steps and into the congested markets.

The markets, unlike the mining facilities down below, have multiple stalls but these were more in the open. The farmer's market at the center possessed different varieties of processed meats and meals. Not many people drank soup here and the food was mostly dried goods. Dehydrated jerky, fruits, and nuts were common. Easy to transport and often long-lasting, they were bought in bulk for miners. The fresher produce was also available but limited, more often sold out as Ishikawa walked by. Scott covered his nose, the smell of mushrooms covered in fertilizer were a common staple here and were cooked with everything. However, the fertilizer scent was unbearable.

Double checking his steps Crow headed over to a small bank, making sure he wasn't followed by anyone else. A bonus to this suit was that it allowed them to view his backside without turning his neck, the views were simply displayed on his visor. Ducking under the front door he stepped in line and sighed. That small gesture worried several people in line waiting in front of him. Thinking he was displeased they actually moved out of line to give him their spot.

The bank teller shifted through paperwork before noticing a looming shadow overhead. Stiff as a statue Crow looked down, waiting. The woman was slowly reaching under the table, noticing everyone staying clear of him. Before she pressed a panic button Crow handed her a tablet with a written number on the pad. She glanced at the number, and her eyes grew even larger.

"I want to deposit it. And immediately transfer it somewhere else," he then slipped her a separate piece of paper, "Off the record, non-trackable."

"Here," Kawa gave credits to a vendor and pointed to a box for Scott to carry. There was dirt and it was smudged everywhere.

"That...looks fresh," Scott sassed, still covering his nose.

"This is granola and will last us a long time. I won't be caught traveling without something to lean back on. Go grab us some bottles as well, the ones with the filters...over there."

Scott strolled over and covered his hair with a hood, offering the lady some money and pointed to the bottles, advertised to filter any drinking water as it's used. Carrying back a bag full of them Scott glanced around. Something caught his eye and he walked off.

Entering a newer part of the market the type of people surrounding him changed. They were far more elegant and had luxurious suits and dresses, waltzing about. Instead of food, these stalls were covered with gems and crystals found within the mining shafts. As a by-product of mining, gems would be uncovered and sold to top bidders.

Amidst the crowd, Scott noticed Jackie using this location to her benefit. Dressed for the occasion and with a glass of wine in one hand she was chatting with a few guys, discussing something while laughing here and there. She playfully slapped one guy on the shoulder and Scott caught her sliding her hand into his jacket and excusing herself.

One by one she'd slide in, introduce herself as Lady Akemi, and then leave abruptly while excusing herself. Scoff heard Kawa calling for him but paused, seeing Jackie stare at a particular stall.

"You like?" the merchant grinned, taking her stare for granted. "I found this one by accident. A miner said he'd found something green, like moss covering a rock, however," the man lifted the item to reveal a massive green diamond, clean cut. The design was simple and it closely matched her eyes.

"Hmm?" she shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't have a taste for anything unless it fits in my palm," she immediately went back into character, giggling that last bit. Moving on she left this district, headed down the commons market with bars, various shops, and bargains.

Scott was ripped around, Ishikawa scorning him with solely a stare.

"Oh, Jesus what man," Scott spat, more alert upon seeing him.

"I was calling you like 5 times, what the hell's got your attention," he glanced over at the gem market, "We're not wasting our time there, we don't need gems nor trouble with whatever it brings."

{=======================================================} 

"Crow…," a soft voice called out. In the middle of the street, Crow paused and then walked off towards an alley for more silence. He didn't speak.

"Crow…" the voice called again. "I know you're there, pick up."

"I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of." He calmly replied.

"I," there was a sharp pause, "You disappear for years. Years! And this is your apology? Dumping all this money on me? Do I even WANT to know where it came from?"

"It came from working, just take it. I know it doesn't even begin to-"

"No, it doesn't." She cut him off.

They both stayed quiet, Crow leaned against a wall and slowly sat down. He could hear the bustling traffic to his left.

"Are they okay," she asked. "All of them? How's Ishikawa, Jackie?"

"They're good. We," he chuckled, "Have another member. Traveling with us. Not sure how I feel about him."

"Well," she calmed down, "That's good, you're making new friends. Glad you're all together, not that I knew since we haven't spoken in forever." She yawned, "I'm still finishing my work here but we'll meet soon enough in time. So….keep out of trouble will you?"

He nodded to himself, "I'll try."

Brushing himself off Crow stretched and then took a deep breath, feeling relieved after taking care of unfinished business. Now...it wouldn't hurt to explore the local shops for something to eat.

{=======================================================}

In the common strip of this particular town, there was one main road with nothing but restaurants and bars lined up for a quarter mile. Everything was packed and the streets were far too thick to easily navigate. Ishikawa and Scott were returning after dumping their supplies back on the ship. Kawa was staring at his phone, nervous, not getting any calls back from the other two.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink while we wait for them," Kawa shoved his way through and held tight onto his wallet inside a side pocket.

"I-I can't hear you!" Scott rose his voice, pushing past people as they entered a local tiki bar, themed for outside travels such as local beaches in nearby star systems. The music was more tropical but had a smooth undertone. Upon sitting down at the bar, everything quieted down, the street outside more packed than inside the actual bars.

"Two old fashions please," Ishikawa ordered, the bartender nodding slowly but then eyed Scott cautiously. "I promise he's not underage." He slid the man a generous tip, "we're just here to relax, not cause a fight." The bartender casually took it, eyeing Scott's almost fluorescent green eyes and silver hair.

Leaning back into their seats both of them casually drank, staring off into the crowds. Scott eyed a few girls at a table far off giggling over something until they made eye contact with him in particular and giggled even more. Kawa was fixed on the door, casually rolling his eyes when neither Crow nor Jackie replied back after he called a second time.

"We really need to get off this planet before they come back for their ship." Kawa angrily drank the last bit of his old fashioned, handing it back and ordering another.

"Huh?" Scoff slowly blinked, unaware he was actually on his 4th drink now. "I...uhh..," he swayed a little, "We in trouble?"

"What? No, well, not yet," Kawa lowered Scott's drink to prevent either one of them from drinking anymore, Scott specifically.

"I..I think, I'm gonna go talk to em'," Scott mumbled.

"Nope, nuh uh," Ishikawa held him back as the man swayed forward. "I don't think that's a good idea. Do you trust me?"

"Fuck no," Scott chuckled, "I don't even really know you. Now...lemme go…"

"Fine," Kawa lowered his grip, "And you know what," Kawa placed Scott's drink back inside his hand, "Knock em out."

Slapping him on his back, Kawa watched as Scott made his way through the tables, half leaning on other people to make it through.

Chuckling quietly to himself Kawa watched as Scott almost made it until he heard a familiar cackle. Jackie came stumbling through the front doors of the establishment drunk off her ass, dress still in one place somehow. She flipped her hair as if meaning to do that stunt and strolled over to the bar giggling and sitting next to Ishikawa.

"...sup!" She ordered a drink and was brought something fruity. "Why...hellllooooo Kawa," she enunciated the last syllable thoroughly. She lifted the drink, Ishikawa took it from her.

"Where were you? I can understand being on your own but next time tell me in case you run into trouble."

"Dat….attitude," she hiccuped, "is the only thing giving me trouble right now….pal." She reached for his drink which he stole. "Come on…..come on," she shoved his arm holding onto the drink. Rather than be pushed off the chair, Kawa slowly turned all the way around and back on his swivel chair, glaring down at her now.

"I mean it," he warned, still holding onto the drink.

"Fiiiine," she sighed, "Scouts honor." She got her drink back.

"Wait," he interjected, "you were never in scouts."

She hopped down with her drink and ran away. He took off after her but was then pushed down when Crow came barging through the front door. Locking hands, Crow pulled Kawa up.

"So you have a problem answering your phone too?" Kawa brushed himself off.

"Don't be like that," Crow patted his back, "Important thing is I'm back."

"Well, now that you're here we should all go."

"Sure," Crow nodded, "Uh….which one do you want me to get?"

"What do you mean which-" Kawa's mouth dropped. Both Jackie and Scott were now hitting on the same girl in the back corner. She was just eating it up, both of them trying a bit too hard. Scott was sloshing his drink around, Jackie very obviously was scooting closer each time they talked.

Ishikawa groaned, "Just get Scott, will you. We should go."

Several groups of rowdy men began storming into the bar. They all wore custom, tailored made suits and each wore some resemblance to the guys at the gem market. Some stumbled around as if they were enjoying themselves with a few drinks. Seemed pretty innocent till one pointed a hand over at Jackie while conversing with his pals.

"Ah hell," Ishikawa grunted.

"I might enjoy this," Crow sassed, cracking his knuckles.

Two men, one pure blond with a clean cut the other with jet black hair didn't find themselves too bothered to come in here personally to deal with her. Jackie was giggling with the same woman when she was turned around.

"Yeah, remember me, or any of us really?!" The blond spoke up, a bit more on edge than the others. "Ya know," he snatched her dress to pull her closer. The girls from the table grew real quiet, and the bar settled down. Jackie wore this smug look, face a little red from the alcohol.

"Fellas, fellas," she blew some hair out of her face, "What seems to be the problem."

"Ya know," he replied, biting his lip. "I'm not even here because of the money. I'm here because stealing from the Broaches will not be tolerated. No one steals from us, there's also a reason no trash like you belongs in that district."

"First off drop the hand," she seemed to sober up a little, brushing his grip which he didn't budge. "I'm warning you," she lifted her drink, sipping a little.

"You threatening us?" He snapped, staring at Scott who was glaring but unable to stand himself.

"Fuck off mate," Scott kept a stern stance even as he swayed. More of the men began to surround him. The girl from the middle got up, leaving the scene.

"Do you know," Jackie grinned while eating the cherry at the bottom of her drink, "What the 5 second rule is?"

"The fuck?"

"Means you had 5 seconds to let go."

The blond felt someone tapping his shoulder and turned.

"Time's up," Kawa decked the blond guy and it sent him flying on top of the table. His friend was already in Crow's chokehold, trying to break free. Everyone in the bar witnessed Crow gently lower him onto the floor until he passed out. The rest of the men were cautious, but some were far too drunk to know the odds.

"Don't." Crow warned them. A few of the drunker ones came forward charging but all Crow had to do was slide to the right and they both smacked into the tables, knocking at least one out cold. "Any other takers," Crow raised his arms.

Commotion broke out as Scott used the table as leverage and sucker punched one of the slackies, knocking him out cold before quickly being overrun by four others. Knocking him while he was down, they resorted to kicking him. One lost that battle and was sent back into a wall when Scott found an opening. Scott knew he wasn't well coordinated but with arms up to protect the head he could focus on those he could reach with his legs.

"Come on now," Ishikawa grabbed two attacking Scott by their shirts and jerked them around. "Let's keep this fair." They both punched at the same time and Kawa ducked. The punches traveled past and over Kawa. They were sent flying over Kawa's back, toppling over and smacking into the floor.

Distracted by those two another lackie was thrusted into a chair when Scott kicked him off. Then rolling onto his stomach Scott got on all fours and charged himself into the stomach of the last guy attacking. It was easier to keep balance if you went fast in one direction, the momentum carried that last guy and himself out of a window on the first floor. Glass shattered everywhere as the commotion continued to rise. Others began joining into the fight.

"Crow," Ishikawa turned to him, "we're wrapping this up let's go."

Mid-turn, Crow had a man in each hand and was about to swing them around into his other friends but instead sighed and just chucked them into the others.

Chuckling at Crow's disappointment, Ishikawa turned and cleared his throat to reprimand Jackie for whatever the hell led up to this point but then noticed she took off. He locked eyes with her as she hopped out of the crashed window.

Giving him a salute before hopping out, Jackie giggled, booking it in a different direction from the crowds.

"Dammit, Jackie get back here," Ishikawa ran with her towards the other bars but Crow stormed over to the gem district and lost sight of Scott. All was quiet till he heard a chuckle followed by an 'oh shit' comment near one of the stalls. Crow saw some feet standing out from one and pulled Scott from underneath.

"Lets go," Crow ordered.

"Make me," Scott stuck out his tongue, quickly regretting life as he was thrown into the air.

{=======================================================} 

Walking side by side, each with a person over their shoulder, Crow and Ishikawa made their way back to the ship. Ishikawa was bitter, covered in some sort of red paint from slipping on dirt chasing Jackie. She fell into him and hit a side of the wall still covered in wet paint.

"I don't like this," Jackie pouted over Ishikawa's shoulder.

"But...that redhead," Scott hummed next to her, being carried by Crow.

"I was so close to getting her number," Jackie fumbled around.

"No you didn-you did not, psshhh," he dissed her lie. "There's no way."

Jackie pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it. "Wait! I g-got it," she then pulled up her wrist and dialed it while being carried.

Everyone waited patiently as she dialed, Crow a bit amused. Then Ishikawa's phone went off and he picked it up via his earpiece.

"Hello," Ishikawa played along.

"What!" Jackie whined, "I thought-"

"I put my number in your pocket before you left the ship. So... am I supposed to act the part of the hot chick?" He sassed.

She hung up, covering her face.

Scott patted her on the back, "We'll get em next time. Or I will, cause let's face it you really forked it for us back there."

"What!" She snapped, "I am….at least a 10! Thank you very much."

"Is that a 10 before or after you looked like you were gonna barf in her hair."

"I was off balance." She huffed, "But I won't be off balance when I smack your face!" She tried to strike his head but couldn't even reach him with arms outstretched so she sighed and gave up. Jackie ran her fingers through her hair, trying to think but she was still bubbly.

"Here…." Scott offered her something. "Peace offering."

"No...way~! Where the hell did you pull them out of!" Snatching it and scarfing the cookies down, she demanded another. He kept giving her as many as she'd take.

"What are you doing," Ishikawa condescendingly asked Scott. "She won't stop."

"I know," Scott sassed, "Fucking hysterical."

After a couple of quiet moments, both drunks were asleep, Jackie drooling only a little. Ishikawa didn't seem to mind but something about this silence made him uncomfortable. Till he remembered to look to his side.

"Crow, what is it…" Both continued walking, bitter silence between them. "Crow, do you want to talk about it?"

"Why," Crow coarsely replied. "Why talk about it. I don't even want to think about it."

"It's not your fault what happened. You didn't know."

"I should have been smarter than to ever let it happen in the first place. It was my call to work for her. If I had hurt Jacki-"

"But you didn't." Ishikawa harshly reminded, "and it wasn't you."

"But if I had. I could have killed her," Crow whispered in a harsher tone. "I don't know what I would have done...if I-."

"She's still here." Ishikawa reminded again. "She's still alive. We all are. You helped get us out of there alive."

"I know," he somberly replied. "It was too close."

"I know." Kawa nodded, "So don't fuck it up next time."

They both laughed a little bit, then relaxed. Both walked for a good distance, coming up to the docking bay.

"This," Crow sadly smiled under the mask, "is exhausting. Being on babysitting duty."

"Awww, don't worry," Ishikawa bumped into him. "Now we got two babies to care for. One for you, and one for me."

{=======================================================} 

The air inside the ship was chilled, cooled as they climbed in. Ishikawa went to the closest quarters and threw Jackie onto a bed. As soon as Jackie fell upon the sheets more than 20 wallets from random individuals fell out of her pockets.

"Jack...Jackie," he whined, shaking his head. Unwilling to deal with this now he just took a sheet and threw it over her completely, covering the wallets too.

He then heard a loud thunk as Crow sent Scott flying into another bed, followed by Scott whining he was too rough. Ishikawa stayed up with Crow through the night, keeping watch until they both smelled freshly sliced bacon and scrambled eggs being wafted through the air. Checking the time, Crow noticed they've been on watch for over 6 hours.

Finding his way down first, Crow noticed Scott cooking a large breakfast and placing them into huge platters for more of a buffet feeling around the table. Crow seemed a bit off, considering how the last mealtime went.

"I think, I'd like to say sorry," Scott rubbed the back of his head, remembering he was tossed like a rag doll last night. "I was in the wrong to say what I did, and also thank you for carrying my fat ass to the ship."

"I was ordered to," Crow replied nonchalantly, "and I still don't trust you."

"I don't need you to," Scott snapped back. "Just don't shoot me in the back and we'll get along fine." Slowly nodding to himself, Crow took a seat and ate alone. But upon leaving took an extra two plates back up to the pilot's seat.

Ishikawa was dozing off, his head jerking every time he almost drifted off. The jerk kept him awake for a couple of minutes before the process repeated. His head lifted back once again but then Jackie cupped it in her hands. She held him there, unsure if he was even aware. Her thumbs rubbed his temples gently, caressing his scalp. This went on for a few minutes before she caught herself staring.

"Kawa, Kawa," she calmly called. He just hummed in his sleep in response. "Thanks for bringing my butt back here. Hope I wasn't too big of a pain." He slept, unresponsive. "You need to get to bed, get some rest." He didn't reply. She continued calling him while being louder each time but it was to no prevail. She then leaned down, and whispered, "I would carry you back but since I have no upper body strength I'm sorry for what I have to do."

Jackie looked up at the screen, "Play Chopin at the loudest setting."

The whole front part of the ship rattled as classic music blared through the speakers. The vibrations had Kawa jump from his seat, gripping the consoles before realizing he was safe.

"Kawa, go lay down man." Jackie turned it down before speaking to him.

"I've asked you to specifically not do that," he spoke sharply, glancing around until noticing Jackie tapping her foot. "What time is it," he squinted his eyes at her.

"Time to get out of my seat. Go get some rest, alright," She asked nicely.

He waved at her response, "We don't have to go yet. Let's eat some food first and then talk."

She nodded, taking control. He stepped down into the commons area. Taking in a deep breath as the bacon scent downstairs made his stomach grumble. Not realizing he never really ate last night, only a few drinks here and there, he hurried faster downstairs. He noticed Crow coming towards the table as well to gather even more food when the whole ship was jerked forcibly from the docking bay.

"Jackie!" Kawa shouted from down below, "what the hell!" No one heard anything for a while. Then a sudden jerk lopsided the ship and everything inside the was overturned. Anything not bolted toward was thrusted towards the right as the ship tilted and left the bay with force strong enough to send everyone on their ass.

"Dammit!" Scott gripped the counters, "Ishikawa, why're we taking off? We still have to get gas."

Crow calmly sat up and continued eating at the now flipped over a table. Then just as abruptly the shaking began it ceased and everything settled as the ship entered hyperspace.

Ishikawa snapped his fingers at Crow and then stormed upstairs. Crow began shoving granola and water bottles into a carrying case. Panicking, Scott figured doing the same would be a safe bet and placed all of his belongings into the backpack. He was shoving shit in there when he noticed something sparkle near the bottom of the bag. Focusing he barely shifted through and noticed it was a gem, and a green translucent one at that.

"Oh no, oh no no no no no no no," As he hurried up the stairs to the navigation room with the others, Scott opened his mouth to confess.

"I double checked, none of them had any trackers inside." Jackie was frantically driving while checking the radar.

"Well obviously you didn't fucking look hard enough then. How long!?" Kawa was watching their trajectory. She paused. "How long, Jackie." His tone now demanding.

She winced, "Five…..maybe 10 minutes. They didn't say what I took per say but I knew I was being careful."

"We all make mistakes, but you really bit us in the ass with this one." He pointed to a nearby gas station for her to notice. They both glanced at Scott who popped his head from the stairs.

"Scott, you're here," Ishikawa punched a side panel in the wall and began to reach for his sword and Jackie's gun. "Here," Ishikawa handed him a pistol, it wasn't any of theirs but of the royal guards back on the moon. "You're going to possibly need it."

"When will I need it?" Scott inquired.

"Now." Jackie interjected as the ship dropped out of jump speed and came within 500 ft of a local gas station. Their view was suddenly saturated with stars from across the local galaxy. And in front was a gas station decorated in neon lights that served as a stopping point for outgoing traffic. One of many, they chose one just a little out of reach to buy more time.

"Let's go, let's go, let go!" Ishikawa called out to the ship, storming towards the open bay doors. Crow was right behind him. He then nodded and made a jump before the ship even lowered, slamming into some trash bins that broke the fall. Scott rushed towards the open door and glanced at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked Ishikawa.

"Nope." Ishikawa slapped Scott as he was shoved out of the ship and into some trash.

As soon as Scott slammed into plastic containers Crow ripped his shirt and thrusted him behind the large trash bins and they both hid.

In cover they noticed two smaller class ships take off overhead and went straight for their ship, Clarity, until both disappeared from sight when it went into hyperdrive.

"Come on, lower your head," Crow mentioned and they both went inside. The small shop wasn't packed but everyone was fixated on the chase going on outside before it all vanished into hyperspace. Crow grabbed a few snacks here and there and glanced around. Noticing a ship rental place near the back of the shop. Taking a back door and walking down some steps they entered an actual garage where ships were sold but also repaired. One was currently being worked on.

Crow took a look at the diagnostics that were set in front of the ship.

"Not too bad, we'll take it."

"We will?" Scott laughed, but Crow wasn't. "Oh…."

Crow began to walk aboard the ship.

"Hey, hey!" A mechanic called out, still welding some parts on the inside. "I'm not finished, come back when it's done."

"I want it now," Crow threw a wad of money at the man who jumped when seeing that amount just thrown about.

"I...uhh, I'm almost done."

"How long." Crow gripped his fist.

"10, 15 tops," the man pulled his mask back over and continued welding quickly.

"Scott, go watch the back door."

Keeping an eye out, Scott nervously paced near the entrance of the garage and debated what he was going to do about the stolen diamond. Then it hit him, how did they know to find them?

Reaching inside, Scott grabbed the diamond and took off, booking it. He noticed on ship starting to leave port and chucked the gem inside as it's doors closed. It began leaving port, hovering before take off. Just as it was leaving two armed guards pushed past the door and Scott was smacked into the wall. They aimed at the ship but then paused, seeing it was too late and turned. One even apologized and offered Scott his hand to get up.

"Uhh, thanks," Scott nodded to them as they left, going back to their ships and taking off towards the rogue ship.

Hearing the thrusters igniting to the older ship alerted Scott who quickly rushed over. Their new vessel was preparing for take off and that was queue to leave. Jumping through the doors, Scott skid to a stop and made sure they were sealed. Friday flipped the landing gear off and then waited for a couple of minutes.

Gently at first the shelves in the shop began to shake and rumble as something hovered overhead and then landed on the second floor that acted as a personal pad for ships. Running downstairs with bags in hand Jackie and Ishikawa were pacing themselves to not bring attention. Making their way to the new ship they quietly got on board as Friday took them out of the harbor.

More ships piled in but they were all blackened and windows tinted, Crow was dead silent and didn't make any sudden movements until they all followed the last known direction of that other ship Scott chucked the diamond into. Everyone on the ship released a breath they held, relieved.

Checking each crevasse and opening, Jackie was inspecting the ship and then took her seat next to Crow. She began pulling anything from the ship's log of previous owners and downloaded her own she must have stolen elsewhere. As soon as it was replaced and uploaded they were already in hyperdrive towards another location.

"Okay, alright, my bad." Jackie slapped the wheel, admitting defeat.

"That's the least you could say," Ishikawa snapped, "We almost got arrested. Why so many this time? Did you even care who they could be?"

"I don't understand," she scolded herself, "I was always careful. If they could trace the wallets, why not while we slept?"

Scott didn't budge, he always made mistakes and it was bad enough he didn't quite remember taking the diamond.

"I think you're getting sloppy," Crow yawned, propping his feet upon the console.

"I think you're getting old," she sassed. "All that grey hair I'm surprised you're not senile."

"It's white...thank you, not grey."

"Sure thing wizard."


	6. Chapter 6

Drifting off and untethered by gravity, Starship Rook was on course towards Requiem; another trade hub. Being the only planet in this particular star system, travelers would often be found stranded if they weren't properly fueled beforehand.

In addition, Requiem had a higher price of living due to its remote location and highly valued information exchange as the main export. Packed with cities and personal shops that specialized in new tech, the city was often congested and getting around proved troublesome unless you were on foot.

{===============================================}

"Where's my shoe?" Scott grabbed a toolbox near the back of the ship and chucked it back down, the sound reverberated everywhere as metal clashed against the steel flooring.  
"What's that noise?!" Jackie shouted from the pilot's seat.  
"Nothing!"  
"Cut that shit out, I thought we lost a panel or something. And I don't feel like being cooked through radiation!"

"Stop yelling on the ship!" Ishikawa roared, shaking his head while returning to the news. There was still chaos back at the Sato Empire, and of course…

He slapped down the tablet. On the front cover was still a reward for all four of them, with the highest amount on Kawa's own head. Piece by piece he glanced over the other articles until a note regarding flu season passed his sight.

Scott and Jackie continued yelling at each other, neither willing to walk to the other side of the ship to speak to another. Groaning, Ishikawa got up and brushed off dust from his clothes. This ship, Rook class, was an older model. He slapped a side panel and it clanked against padding on the other side.

"Old...but reliable."

Holding onto a railing attached to a short staircase, he hurried up the steps. In the cockpit was Jackie, annoyed but focused on the screens. Crow was perfectly still to the point Kawa couldn't tell if he was even awake, feet propped up on the consoul. Scott must have still been looking for a shoe.

"Do we really need to stop here," Jackie commented, her frustration displaced. "I don't feel comfortable going to this planet but we've got to find a job. It's not like we can rely on whatever money Crow has stashed."

"Actually," Crow commented, still appearing frozen in his seat, "we have enough for fuel and food for …..3 weeks. Just enough to leave this planet if we have to."

"If you consider the average time it takes to get to another system which is roughly 2 weeks...there's not a whole lot of options," Jackie added, figuring for the worst. "Besides Requiem, aren't we wanted everywhere?"

"Only bounty hunters who feel like taking on Crow would try us, and even that list is limited," Kawa added, gripping onto a pipe on the ceiling. Scott came up the steps.

Their vessel, Rook, whined and warped as it entered the atmosphere. Fire erupted on all visors as heat pummeled into the side panels from the outside. Like an old elevator tumbling down the ship squeaked and shivered upon decent, and within minutes it stopped. The air cleared for a moment before a storm front battered the windows, roaring rains splattered everywhere.

Jackie replaced the normal visors with thermal as well as a 3D map of the current geography and traffic. With the pounding of rain, Ishikawa closed his eyes and took in the sound. The soft but constant tempo of rainfall was calming. His grip loosened upon the staircase railing but quickly grasped it again as a jet stream smacked starboard.

"Woops, let's face the wind shall we," Jackie spoke to herself, settling down into an open bay. The patterning of rainfall settled as they entered the bay which appeared as a massive indoor garage. Slowly driving forward till everything cleared she waited till the ship was hooked. Under the roof, they could see a bustling city through the bay's opening archway. Crawling with people coming to and from this sector, this place was a massive transit station for the planet, weren't a lot of places to get on or off.

"We'll all go to a hub, relax, get an inn and find a permanent job." Ishikawa heard footsteps and knew everyone was here by the time he heard Scott climbing stairs. "As far as jobs go we're not hitmen, mercenaries, or as Jackie and Crow like to say, pirates," he rolled his eyes. Crow and Jack high fived in the background.

"So find a job and don't kill people….shouldn't be too hard," Scott popped in, finally dressed. "After you," he made a cheap bow to Ishikawa.  
{===============================================}

Wearing water resistant hoods, Scott and Jackie walked from the back of the group, gossiping over something trivial. Crow was exchanging information with Scott once they came across a reasonably priced bar and Inn; Crow handing him a few extra coins before headed in.

The dusty, but rustic smell of this log building was made to look like a cabin, including a warm fireplace crackling against the logs nestled on top. An innkeeper was serving at a bar when Jackie took a seat, ordered a few drinks, and inquired about room and board. After discussing a few things she came back with 2 keys, tossing one to Ishikawa.

"Sweet, two rooms, so Ishikawa, you and me?" Scott wiggled his eyebrows jokingly, "Slumber party?"  
"Uhhh sure," Kawa squinted, "but you do realize we're all sharing a room right?"  
"Huh?" Scott groaned, a little disappointed, "Won't that be crowded?"

"Not if you're tiny," Jackie smiled, all 5ft of her with hands on hips, "I'm gonna sit here for a while. Go rest if you guys want. It's too late and too wet to travel outside right now." She sipped some more of a mojito and scrolled through some news. As the guys headed towards their room, Jackie stayed downstairs.

Throwing his backpack and box of granola onto the bed, Scott then jumped into it. Sighing, he smelled the covers, even they hinted of oak and chestnut, "this..is good." Relaxing his back, Scott pulled out some headphones he paid for, back on Mud, and listened to some music. Ishikawa smacked his foot, Scott looked up. Kawa pointed to the bathroom, Scott shook his head, not needing to go.

Ishikawa began undressing and headed into the shower, closing the door halfway. Through the soft tunes, Scott listened in to his own music player. This sole guitar melody was simple and kept a strong enough pace to be soothing which was more preferable to the whole drive and walk here with the group. Bickering, arguing, but sometimes there was peace between them.

Lost in thought, he felt below his ribs, two thick scars ran parallel to his chest. Things were different. In the span of a few weeks; for the first time, he's known what it meant to go hungry. To feel sore, aching all the time and to essentially beg for a foot in the door. To not know the next day where he'll sleep, rest, or eat. All this shit came back and he began tearing up, trying to adjust to everything. It hurt...knowing he's better off never returning home after he betrayed everyone. Biting the bullet was less pain than returning. As terrible as all of this was, it was just another day for them. He started to relax, losing his mind before drifting off.

Ishikawa came out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist, he saw a notification on his wrist which pulled up a hologram of unread messages.

One was from Jackie, it read:  
[I'm going to be late, don't wait up.]

He sighed, knowing what that meant.

[Be careful.] He replied back, switching his wrist device to music while shaving with a small knife. Careful to keep the beard, he smoothed out the rest. The scruffy beard was getting longer, even his rick-black hair was thicker. His fingers ran back, examining the hair strands out of place until he saw himself. His dark irises were cold, but at least he kept a calm demeanor. Thinking, he looked more like a mix of Chinese descent...and something else. However, none of what he was, mattered. He turned the faucet, wiping his face with a towel.

Opening the door, he noticed Scott fast asleep. Rather than wake the boy up he closed the door and dressed quietly. Eventually, he'd need to be moved because he took up the whole bed but letting him rest a little bit would be more forgiving. He went downstairs towards the bar.

{===============================================}  
[30 minutes earlier]

On her fourth mojito, Jackie hiccuped, smiling to herself and scrolling past pictures of cats on her holopad attached to her wrist like Ishikawa's. The orange ones were much more adorable than the others.

"Especially the calicos," she pursed her lips together, sipping some more. "Cutie patooties, so cute," she whispered to her devise. A brunch of grumbling old men, hard workers by examination of the calluses on their palms were mumbling over and over again.

"I'm leaving," the old grunt sassed to the barkeep. "It's not safe here anymore." Sighing the barkeep/innkeeper refilled the old man's glass once more.  
"Morice that's enough. If you're so worried about getting sick then get a flu shot like everyone else." He dried some more glasses with a rag.  
"You...you ain't seen them as I have," the older man gulped down half the glass. "One by one they fell sick. It's a bad one."  
The barkeep grabbed the old man's glass, "Morice…go rest…"

A gentle hand caressed Jackie's back and she flinched, jumping from her seat.

"Oh, fuck, sorry," a scantily dressed woman offered a hand to Jackie, pulling her back up.  
"Shh, no problem," Jackie sat back upon the stool, "Di-did you touch me earlier?"  
"Yeah..no, yeah I did, thought you were someone I knew but I guess not." The redhead took a seat next to Jack. "I, you, you're not from here?"  
"What gave it aw-away," Jackie smiled, taking in a deep breath and exhaling.  
"Your I.D.," the woman glanced over at Jackie's photo. Quickly putting that back into her wallet Jackie coughed into her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, so ummm, you from here?" Jackie folded one hand underneath to rest.  
"Uh huh," she nodded, smiling while sliding a hand into Jackie's lap. "I can be," she slid her hand up, "more familiar if you'd like."  
"Woah," Jackie squinted, "I'm not paying for sex."  
"Who said I'm for sale?" She smiled back, raising a brow. "I don't do that kind of work."  
"Good," Jackie smiled, "Cause I'm broke."

The redhead leaned over and kissed Jackie's ear, the both of them close and Jackie rubbed up against her. "I have one condition," the redhead sat back in her chair.  
"Hmm?" Jackie began packing her stuff into her pockets real quick.  
"We'd have to bring someone else."  
"Like...uhh a partner?"  
"No..more like a stranger, I like to spice things up. First I wanted someone gorgeous, now someone else…..hmmm," she glanced around.

Jackie began gulping the mojito down, she was gonna need it.  
"Let's see...how about them-"  
Jackie began heaving, choking on her drink, beating her own chest while seeing the one she chose was Crow downing his 6th beer with little to no buzz, he did yawn though.

"No-ooo," Jackie hoarse voice barked, she cleared it up a bit, "Sorry, but that's-I'm good." Jackie hopped down, not about to do something else she'd regret and hobbled around the bar. "Listen, you see-seem fun, enjoy the evening." Jackie horribly bowed and wobbled off upstairs, hoping to steal the one big bed. She got to the door but was too drunk to get the key. Three times it fell off the doorknob but the fourth time the redhead picked it up. But instead of talking she jumped onto Jackie and led her to another room a few doors down. Kissing her neck and taking time undressing, their door was slammed shut.

Jackie sent a short message to Kawa.

{===============================================}

The bar was pretty scarce, Crow was near the back eating a bowl of peanuts, working on his gear when he noticed Ishikawa and nodded him to sit at the table. Scattered about were nuts and bolts to his forearm piece. Crow was tinkering with the forearm to make sure everything would seal correctly.

As soon as Ishikawa sat down, Crow opened his mouth.  
"She's upstairs with some redhead." He reported.  
"Must have been some guy," Ishikawa scoffed.  
"Girl." Crow corrected.  
Ishikawa lowered himself even slower into the chair, "Huh…"  
"Also, I think….the redhead wanted me to join them? Hard to overheard when they were whispering."  
Ishikawa was chuckling until he realized it was true. "Oh…..wow."

Ishikawa ate some more peanuts and paused, fiddling his hands while thinking. They've all been stressed, being on the run for a while now. Where would they work next? Another Sato family? The patience and anxiety built inside as he hid his face into his palms. But then the thoughts of worry watered away as a mug of beer was shifted towards him. Smiling at the kind gesture, Ishikawa took one of Crow's extra drinks and downed it. It was bitter but had a sweeter after taste. Snapping his fingers, Crow glanced up and another pitcher was sent over.

Crow paused, crap. He was missing a bolt and glanced around, worried about where he left it. All of those pieces, each and everyone was irreplaceable. As shitty of a person Akemi Sato was, she had good taste in armor. This shit was expensive and even harder to find replacements for because everything was crafted and welded by hand. Worried, he checked again everywhere till he saw Ishikawa fumbling the small bolt between his fingers, entranced in his own thoughts.

Sighing, Crow took the piece. Ishikawa apologized, unaware he was holding onto it.

"What's the end goal for us?" Crow asked, taking off his helmet for a moment to work on that next.

"Hmm?" Ishikawa took on his 3rd beer. "End goal? I supposed to get another stable form of income that doesn't risk our wellbeing. We're young enough to do the hard work for now but this stress going from place to place like we used to isn't going to last. I know that, you know that."

"We're always going to be stuck unless we find another lazy rich family. But now we can't even fucking go anywhere without stepping on anyone's toes."

"Hey," Kawa took another drink, "It's not her fault. She has her reasons for not even wanting to be close to that planet." He waved his hand around again, feeling that buzz kicking in. Everything was beginning to feel smooth.

"She still hasn't even told you, has she?" Crow glared at him through silver hair. "I trust her with my life but apparently not the whole truth. We can't protect her if we don't know what or who to protect her from. I think we should head over to another system for better work."

"She won't be happy with it."

"She's not happy anywhere," Crow snapped. "She wasn't even thrilled about us working on that moon."

"That's...yeah," Ishikawa rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know Crow. On the moon she hate-always hated royalty. That's why she refused to stay in that line of work. She's taken more odd jobs than any of us. And even then she felt crowded so we gave her space and then got so involved with our work we never realized what you were even going through."

"That's not going to happen again, I'm here now. I hope things can go back like they used to. And not only that, I hope we can all learn to rely on each other again, " he hinted. He finished polishing everything and placed it all back together. "I'm going to rest," he hummed, gathering his gear.

Kawa raised a glass towards him, wishing him goodnight.  
Grinning, Crow leaned over into Ishikawa's ear, "For the record, if I was actually invited to the girl's 'slumber party' I think I would have enjoyed it."

Missing a very fast grapple, Crow jumped back laughing. Getting a kick out of teasing Kawa.

"Please." Ishikawa rolled his eyes. "You're...so...tall? It wouldn't even work."  
Shaking his head to avoid the image, Ishikawa took the rest of Crow's beer as leverage.

{===============================================}  
Ishikawa's head bobbed back and forth gently, twitching once he realized he wasn't asleep. That in-between stage of slumber was troublesome but he swallowed that down with another ale. Moping and feeling a bit on edge, he swirled the beer around in his mug. How come he's always being the responsible one. Always cleaning up after Jackie and now Scott it seems. They both cared but what kind of irresponsible person steals over 20 wallets. Cursing under his breath he went back to the room with the help of a staircase railing.  
{===============================================}

The sound of something smacking into a wall echoed. Scott groaned with irritation, holding a pillow over his face but the sound kept knocking. Aggravated he jumped up and stomped into the hallway towards the door where the sound originated from. He slammed on it 3 times. No answer. He slammed once more and the door swung wide open.

A lady with red hair, wearing nothing above the waist opened the door with a sour look directed at him. "Yeah? What do you want?"  
He immediately sobered up.

"Could...ya, keep it down," he winced, "Maybe a tad. No offense, trying to sleep and I don't need to hear your man going balls deep into you."

"Well," she playfully gasped, "that's not a polite way to say it. But maybe," she laid a hand upon his shoulder, slowly pulling him in. "Maybe you wouldn't be so hard on us, in a bad way….if you joined us."

"Nope," Scott dropped her hands as he entered the room. "I'm not into dudes, keep it doww-," his mouth dropped.

"Scott, Jesus Christ!" Jackie quickly pulled covers up, then that anger transferred to the other woman. "Come on man, why do you keep bringing other ppl into this? I'm lazy enough as it goes, why add more when it can just be us?"

"Oh..wait," she frowned feeling the tension between them, Scott immediately glued his eyes to the floor. "Wait, do you two know each other?"

Jackie took the blanket and booked it out into the hallway and tried to get into her room. The door was locked so she knocked twice before Ishikawa opened the door to a Jackie covered in only a sheet.

"Did you get k-kicked out?" Kawa smirked. He swayed too much and had to lean upon the door frame.  
"A-are you drunk?!" She was in disbelief.  
Snickering, Ishikawa leaned closer to her face to whisper, "I didn't think you'd be that "bad" at it." She shoved him to the side, slamming him into the wall.

"None of your business!" She cursed, rushing to the bathroom and then slamming the door.

"Do I need to go get your clothes?" Ishikawa rolled his eyes, leaning back to hug the wall better. He was about to close the door when Scott bumped into him. But as his eyes adjusted Ishikawa saw that all of Jackie's clothes were in Scott's hands as he came rushing past.

"Hey Ishikawa," Scott began, acting nervous. "Have you seen Jackie? I have her-" Scott was jerked into the air with two hands and brought face to face with Kawa's stiff cold stare. He was slammed back into a wall as Kawa leaned in so close Scott could smell the ale.

"Why of all people, do you…... have her clothes," he inquired, on edge while gripping Scott's shirt.

"Easy, easy!" Scott rose to hands to cover his face. "I heard two people banging and I couldn't sleep so I went to stop it. I swear I didn't know it was Jackie in there." With a stern stare for a couple of seconds, he lowered Scott once more before picking up the clothes and shoving them under the door sluggishly. He had to sit down to finish the last part.

"Jackie," Ishikawa sighed on the other side of the door, leaning his head against it to rest vertigo. "Why do your one-night stands need to end with drama. Settle down with one girl, even if it's long distance. I don't care. But it'll be easier." She opened the door, staring daggers into him with her spare clothes wrinkled everywhere.

"Kawa...don't," she warned, irritated.  
"Don't what," He spat, "we're just talking."  
"I'm not going to get into a serious relationship with any woman. Or anyone, you know why! It's too risky for me."  
"Well it wouldn't b-be as risky," he swayed a little, "If we knew who the hell we needed to hide from!"

Crow, who was laying down upon the bed, propped himself up. He gave Kawa a stern look, bringing that sensitive subject up while intoxicated.

Ishikawa sniffed, "We're all here for you and we're going to protect you. But Jackie," he held her hand, "how long are we going to be running in circles? Are you worried that by solving this we won't all stay together?" She stiffened, he caught that.  
"Are you actually worried you'll wind up all alone?"

She jerked her hand free.

"I'm happy just to be here with you guys...I just wanted that to last as long as possible. Isn't that enough?" She shook her head, walking past him and taking a small section of the bed for herself. Crow minded his own business and laid opposite of her. Slouching and frustrated that nothing was resolved, Ishikawa took his spot in a lazy chair, shortly passing out with a bitter look.

Scott laid on a pullout couch and crossed his arms behind as a pillow. The air was chilled from the rain pouring outside. He didn't didn't fully understand what that was all about but left it alone. He also didn't mean to see her naked, not that she really cared about that. He allowed that image to leave and focused back on his music. Curiously glancing over at Jackie, she all curled up into a ball, back to back with Crow on the bed doing the same but in the opposite direction. The way they slept comfortably back to back reminded him of those calico cats he saw back on the moon who huddled for warmth on shivering nights.  
Must be comforting, he thought...to trust someone that much.  
{===============================================}

A warning popped up about a flu going around at 5:00 am. Ishikawa slapped it and groaned, dismissing it. Sickness was everywhere anyhow. With a more crowded planet that was bound to happen. Light piercing through the blinds struck Ishikawa before he realized it was actually a spaceship passing by and not sunlight. He rolled over in a chair and went back to sleep.

Jackie, half awake, pulled on the covers. Crow shivered a bit, pulling back as well. Just before resting, he took off the armor. She nabbed the covers again, now almost all the way off. Crow then grabbed a piece and jerked it, slamming Jackie into his back and he rolled towards her. Jackie slapped his ribs repeatedly, he was on one of her legs.

Groaning with eyes closed Crow rolled to the opposite side, grumbling. With her leg still tingling she rolled off the bed, cracking her knuckles and stretched. She walked into the bathroom and washed up.

Reddened eyes, Scott removed a pillow and sighed, hearing her running water. He attempted to fall back asleep but even the subtle pouring of water was enough to keep him mentally alert. He grabbed a cloak and headed downstairs to the bar, rubbing his face.

Barren and still, the bar was completely empty. Not even the staff or barkeep was there. Shivering he decided to stay near the fireplace, still producing a warming glow in this damp place. It was strange for no one to be about to check out at the counter. Hands reaching out, he hummed and took in the warmth.

"Hey," Jackie patted him on the back. She began rubbing between his shoulder blades while glancing around. She shivered, the air stiff and becoming colder. She could see her own breath with each exhale. Then without notice, she stopped altogether, her attention fixed upon the door to the backroom.

"What-what is it?" Scott turned, curious as to the silence. Jackie slowly lowered her hand and pointed to the floor and then to her lips to hush. His hair turned….it's been silent for far too long. She cautiously made sure no wooden steps creaked and glanced over the bar counter.

"Someone stole from here," she replied, carefully listening in towards the surroundings. There was also a small bustling of people outside as the morning sun rose but still no barkeep. "Scott, please go get Ishikawa and Crow."

Nodding, he was already halfway up the steps before hearing the front door open downstairs.  
{===============================================}

Between bliss and ignorance, Ishikawa was resting upon the couch, not asleep but relaxing. His head was throbbing and every source of light was a fucking curse. It was morning and he's normally up and dressed already but due to this hangover. But for once, he didn't mind staying in. He had nowhere he really needed to go or be, no royalty to serve. All he had to do now, was look after his family.

Scott quietly opened his door in a hurried fashion and cautiously closed it.

Raising a brow with eyes closed, Ishikawa hummed, "It's early, what's got you up here in a hurry?"

"Something's wrong," Scott reported. "Jackie's safe but she thinks this place got robbed last night. There's no staff in the lobby, also the money in the cash register is gone."

"Then….why are you so damn worried?" Ishikawa sassed. "Whoever stole that money is probably long gone by now. Did she find a body or something." Scott shrugged.

Crow sat up, feeling the tension in the air and got up, stretching and slowly piece by piece getting his gear back on. "Well, let's go see what her new issue is," Crow groaned, rubbing his face before putting the helmet back on.

After fully investigating the cash register and missing staff, Jackie contacted the authorities via an anonymous tip.

"Authorities will be here by sundown, so let's back up and avoid that mess," Ishikawa began packing. They left the establishment, knowing that showing their faces wouldn't be wise. Crow took lead, going through the markets and finding more "entitled" men in proper attire. He worked through contacts and asked around for any jobs in relation to 'bodyguards' or hired help with an emphasis on only legal operations. One by one they'd lose interest and didn't want to offer a job.

Scott took notice that more and more high-value targets leaving the market, all headed towards the docking bay in a hurry. He wasn't sure if they were trying to appear calm but ignored that thought.

About an hour passed. Crow treated everyone for lunch, ordering at a taco stall. Jackie was sitting on top of Crow's shoulders looking over everyone, keeping an eye out while covered with a cloak. All was calming down mid-day near downtown. Plenty of people were headed towards the city square rather than to the living sector.

With grilled chicken sizzling in the background, Crow's head slowly turned. He was quiet, even to the point Jackie froze as well. They were both looking at something towards the downtown area.

Then nothing. Silence.

Jackie squeezed tighter onto Crow's horns, a lump in her throat. The silence spread from the center of downtown.

"Ishikawa," Jackie trembled, "What is everyone quiet?"

"Jackie, what is it?" Ishikawa perked up, looking in the same direction. Even the chef of the food stand felt the silence surround him, a city this packed was never this silent. He peaked around the window of his stall, waiting.

"Jackie," Kawa held her leg while staring at downtown. Crowds of people were just standing there, still, congested too thickly to see through. Then one by one Jackie saw a person just...fall. Limp. She began shaking her head, in dread. More and more began to collapse.  
"Kawa...we need to go." She began slapping Crow's helmet.  
"What?" Scott was anxious, shaking. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!"  
"Go!" She urged, pulling onto Crow.

Screams echoed the streets as people began panicking, running away from the city center. There was no explosion or gunfire. No sound aside from massive panic as hundreds of people began sprinting, desperately headed towards them before Jackie jerked Crow's head around.

"Move!" Ishikawa grabbed Scott and ran. "Jackie, can you see what they're running from?"  
"City Center, but I still can't see what happened. They're all running towards the ships…"  
"Then that's where we're headed too," he reported, sprinting towards the hangar. A quarter mile down they rushed through the large bay doors and halted midway.

Everything was gone...all the ships, even the flight personnel. Ishikawa checked all his pockets as did everyone else but there were no ships and the keys were missing.

"Alright, alright," Ishikawa backed up, trying to think.  
"We need to regroup fast," Crow roared over the sound of panic and screaming coming from the nearby streets. "Hotel! Everyone to the hotel!"

Turning on their heels Crow was knocked back, Jackie falling to the ground as the mob came rushing into the hangar. Ishikawa shoved Scott outside before getting pinned in.

Jackie was being kicked from all around, Crow was nowhere in sight. She hopped upwards and then ran heels first. The only way to make it out was by matching the crowd's speed. An elbow to the face knocked her back but then she tripped again when the force behind caught up. She cried out for Crow but no one could hear. Her coms went off but she couldn't hear anyone speak, too much chaos of weeping and horror was smothered in this confined bay. She then noticed a ladder to the ceiling for maintenance and grabbed onto someone's sleeve passing by and used them to force herself up and forward again. Smacking into a wall she then grappled the bars and hoisted herself up. Seconds upon climbing she could see Crow frantically looking around but she knew he couldn't hear her. Pulling out a gun she fired it up at the ceiling and everyone ducked or looked up at her in fear. She then locked eyes with Crow and booked it towards the ceiling.

The top hatch to the ceiling was locked by a rotating bar and she tried to budge it but it was jammed. She kept using both arms but it wasn't moving. She began crying silently to herself, feeling overwhelmed, all of those people down below were too scared to hear the cries to those they were trampling on. Some were holding onto their children, distressed as to why all the ships have gone. A sudden jerk shook the ladder as Jackie held onto the hatch in the ceiling for support. The entire ladder came tumbling down into the crowds below. People took her idea but it soon couldn't support all that weight at once. Dangling from the bars on the ceiling she tried to twist her torso but then the door jolted to the left and lifted her up.

Opening the door Ishikawa and Scott used both their arms to force it ajar and upwards. Scott quickly grabbed her and pulled her through. Covering her face in his hands Ishikawa checked everywhere, bruised eye, busted nose and blood covered her shirt.

He embraced her as Scott backed up, breathing hard upon hearing the cries below. People were reaching up, begging them to help.

"We have to do something!" Jackie cried out, leaning close to Ishikawa so he could hear.  
"We don't even know what's happening Jackie! The service to any outside source has been cut off temporarily." He lowered his voice. "No one's getting in or out of the city until the quarantine is lifted."

"There are kids down there that will be trampled, I barely got out. We fix this and then we move!"

Ishikawa looked around, then heard heavy footsteps as Crow made his way up on the roof. Ishikawa glanced around and saw two mechanisms to force the hanger open on the ship side. They were typically closed so no one's unwanted ship 'snuck' inside. Then he alerted Crow and they both took off in opposite directions, headed towards the lever mechanisms.

Immediately on Crow's end, his bay door was opening, halfway sliding backwards as crowds of people were making it out before being crushed by more cramming in. Kawa's side slide open as well. Once both were fully extended people could finally make it out as more piled in.

"It's done, let's go Jackie," Ishikawa picked her up and helped her across rooftops. They stayed above the first floor as panic ensued on the ground level. As it continued it became evident what happened to the ships. Everyone began locking themselves inside. People would be seen banging on doors that'd never open. Some felt brave enough and began looting, scavenging around. Every now and then shots were fired in the distance.

After several jumps, Jackie had to stop. Crow pulled up her sleeves, covered in bruises she winced as she felt him. Without saying anything he just picked her up and allowed her to ride piggyback. She rested her face, drained and hiding her pain from Ishikawa specifically as they made their way back. The last part was a jump towards the Inn, the farther side of town, not as many people lived out here but the traffic of people driving out was horrific. Some were running on foot to prevent being stuck. Crow nodded to Jackie who nodded in return. He backed up, lined it up and booked it, smacking onto the hotel's rooftop as Jackie was sent rolling next to him. She got up quietly without fuss and gave a thumbs up to Ishikawa who went next, making it fine. Scott hesitated, shaking at first but then saw all of them waiting.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he booked it, leaping but then fear stuck. He jumped too soon. He smacked into siding below the ledge but then hung there for a while. Dangling he was shaking while feeling weightless but looked up. Three hands were latched on. Jackie, Ishikawa, and Crow all looked at him and pulled at once with Ishikawa's order.

Each one without thinking jumped for him, risking it in time to easily pull him back over. Jackie checked his wounds over and he sat there in disbelief. They all went for him, not taking the risk by assuming another would.

Listening in for looters or anyone hostile, Crow jerked his head towards the rooms at Kawa and headed downstairs. Ishikawa got Jackie and Scott to their room and then he went to double check the hotel before locking the front doors.

"This'll do nothing for when it counts," Crow cursed, "Too many damn windows."

"Do we board them up as well?" Ishikawa quickly got together, overhearing honking as cars were passing through, speeding at any instance they got. "We can loot the first floor and then board up the stairs." Upon agreeing they began looting the kitchen for food and any medical supplies.

Crow entered the kitchen cautiously. Ishikawa was silently staring at a note on the table.

[[Dear Residents:  
I apologize for leaving you like this without warning….I heard...from certain sources this might be getting worse. So...to those who owned that older ship in the bay...I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry...but I had to think of my family first.

P.S. There's food in the counters...also...don't go into room 23.]]

{===============================================}  
Jackie paced around, constantly feeling a stomach ache. What was going on?! She wondered around as Scott was shivering on the bed, a gash in his head from smacking into the wall earlier. She stopped for a moment and patted him. Scott offered a short smile that faded quickly, he glanced off.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, staring at his wounds.  
"This isn't your fault," he answered.

They both paused for a moment.

"I'm scared too…." she lowered her stare. "I don't know what's going on. And the news won't play anything. We're stuck, maybe we should leave while we can...anywhere but here but that'd also risk-"  
"We should stay, in case it DOES get worse," he hinted, holding her hand. "And yes I'm scared out of my damn mind. Everyone running like that, fear, desperate...I've seen that before…," his eyes kept facing the floor. "I...I feel-" he pushed Jackie out of the way and ran, vomiting in the sink, running the water below it.

Leaving the room, she heard the guys downstairs checking through storage. Assuming they were going to take a while to thoroughly check everything she then remembered something and went a few doors down to Room 23, where her previous date with a redhead resided.


	7. Chapter 7

The wooden boards ached with each step, producing an eerie screech as Crow and Ishikawa finished scavenging the storage room at the Inn. Aside from the shrieking floors, there was absolute silence. The outside was far too dangerous to investigate until things calmed down. For the past half hour there was no communication on or off the planet.

There was plenty of prepackaged foods that could be stored away but they were searching on borrowed time. After thoroughly checking food, Kawa gathered a few supplies for medication and then packed it in Crow's duffle bag. Keeping all resources in one place wasn't smart but they didn't have time for a smart move, just a quick one.

"I'm headed up," Kawa patted Crow on the back and quietly made his way up. Kawa made it crucial to not let anyone outside know they were here.

Opening the door, Kawa stepped into the room. Scott was frantically holding his head while crouching on a chair, muttering to himself. With a light touch from Kawa, Scott jumped but then took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I'm-my nerves." Scott brushed off Kawa's touch, his recent kiss of death leaving him on edge.

"It's alright," Kawa set his supplies down at the foot of the bed. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
Sighing, Kawa folded his hands together. "If you're going to lie to my face, at least be good at it," he quipped.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Scott shoved Kawa's hand away. "Just last night you almost threw my ass outside due to a misunderstanding you lousy piece of shit. So all the sudden acting mature isn't how this'll work. I need space..."

"That's fair." Kawa backed up, calmly listening.  
Scott looked up at him, a bit taken back. "What? No fighting, no bickering...just I'm right?"

"I was not myself." Kawa sighed, "I don't like to snap. I'm sorry."  
They both paused for a moment, Scott wrapped some covers around his shoulder as a chilly draft blew in from the opened window. Kawa got up and closed it, making sure to cover with blinds.

"Aren't you afraid of dying here?" Scott blurted out. Kawa paused from the window.  
"We all are." Kawa corrected.  
"This, all those people." Scott shook his head in disbelief. "Looking down at all of those helpless people tearing each other apart. Those too weak or young were screaming for help as they were trampled..." He hesitated, "And.. the worst part is that this was only the 2nd time I've seen shit like this."  
"Panic, hmm," Kawa sat next to him, pondering. "It's kind of a double edge sword. Some people believe that during a time of crisis it brings out the best of us…," he got up, "But also the worst."

"I can't stand it," Scott tugged onto the covers. "It was just like home all over again."

"Which family did you belong to?" Ishikawa asked, intrigued.  
"I…," Scott hesitated. "I...rather not."  
"Fair enough. We have more to worry about for now anyway. It...I was just curious."

"Ishi," Scott took in a breath, "How do you know if someone really is innocent? Or if you can even go back. Hell, how do you even know I'm innocent?"

"I don't," Kawa shrugged, "but that's not for me to decide. I can only judge what I know. And all I know is that you and me, we're good."

{===================================================}  
A notification popped up on Ishikawa's wrist device. Then, they all heard a soft broken voice.

"Kawa," Jackie's voice echoed, "please...don't be worried." Her tone was sincere. "Something's happened." She coughed over the communicator. "That girl I was with, she's infected."

Scott glanced up, he didn't like her tone. Turning around, Kawa brought the device up to his face and spoke quietly.

"Jack," Kawa spoke, "Where is she?"  
"She uh," Jackie paused, "She didn't make it. I just pulled a sheet over the body. But we don't know how this spreads, or if I've already come into contact with it. I'm stuck…."

There was a pause, Crow came into the room with supplies. Upon reading the concern in the room, he froze.

"It's...not the flu. It's something else Kawa," Jackie sniffled a bit, wiping her nose. "I can't tell for sure without getting closer."

"Jackie, you need to leave that room. We'll figure something out if you have it. But you need to leave the infected area."  
"I can't do that, what if it's airborne? Opening the room could infect you guys. I'm, I already feel worse…"

"Jackie…" Kawa's hand was shaking, "This isn't funny."  
"I'm serious, Kawa please listen. My throat is hoarse and I've been in here for only 30 minutes and I'm….I'm so tired Kawa…"

"Then leave the room!" Kawa snapped his fingers towards Crow who immediately marched towards the room. "I don't care what this is, you're not staying in that room."

"I'm not risking it," she argued, taking slower breaths.

"Jack." Kawa bit his lip, cursing under his breath. "Jackie...listen to me. Please leave that room."  
"No."  
"Get out of there now. Or else we go in." He threatened. The mic went quiet for a while.

"No you will not," she snapped. "We will not risk this spreading to you, or Crow, or anyone else."  
"Crow is in his suit, he won't come into contact."  
"That's not the point!" She retorted, straining her voice.  
"I don't care if you got whatever the hell this is," Kawa argued, "You're not staying in that room alone."

Crow began forcing his way in, slowing adding more weight into the door to snap the lock. He wanted it to budge as quietly as possible to prevent unwanted noise from reaching outside.

"You better stop!" Jackie ordered. No one listened. The metal to the door handle was beginning to buckle when Crow heard her open the window towards the outside. But he knew a drop from that height was fatal. He slowly loosened the grip.

"I'll jump….," her voice barely above a whisper. "I'll fucking do it...so stand down."

Those last words echoed through Crow's mind, wanting to call her bluff. Ishikawa and Scott were dead silent.

"Jack, Jackie," Kawa retreated the comm closer to his mouth, "What...did you say…"

Crow's hand clenched into a fist. If there was a chance she wasn't bluffing, it wasn't worth the risk….He backed away.

"Listen to me," she spoke calmly again and clearly so Crow could hear as well. "This thing...that girl I was with last night is dead. But it's not the flu. There's blood and foam near her mouth. I don't know how contagious it is but all I know is that I was 'with' her last night. So all of you need to clean everything I touched. If I'm still alive for 48 hours...I'll come back."

"That's a long wait," Scott spoke up, finally getting a word in.

"My choice, my life." She snapped. "Also...please..don't be a hero."  
Though she mentioned no one in particular, it was a universal message to the group.

{===================================================}  
Hours passed. 

Kawa paced back and forth in their room. Scott was hanging near Jackie's door, unsure of what to do. Crow was piece by piece blocking off the stairs to the first floor with furniture from the other rooms. Unsure of what to say Scott began shoving things under the door. Jackie heard the sound of something scuffling under her doorway.

"Guys, please don't make this any har-" She paused. Being shoved under the door frame was a bag of cookies, a water bag, and a personal gift.

"It...it uh...helped me, when I was nervous or was down," Scott spoke calmly, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think I'm great with words. So I'll just let my actions speak."

Picking up the music player, Jackie grew a bitter smile. She picked up the headset and placed the earbuds in. The fear of slowly getting sick made her a nervous wreck. But maybe playing some music to pass the time could distract that horrible gut feeling.

{===================================================}  
"Ishikawa, what can I do to help." Scott popped back into the room. Ishikawa was rubbing his face, mumbling to himself.

"Huh? Oh...I still need time to think and regroup."

Crow popped in, "Scott, come with me. We need to secure this floor before nightfall."

{===================================================}  
Darkness settled through the night as silence took hold of the Inn. No one spoke during these late hours. Sobbing would be occasionally heard outside, followed by a scream in the alleyway before that same sound was shortly snuffed out. Crow used his dark armor to an advantage and scouted from the other windows, keeping watch on outside movement.

Sobering up, Scott was on watch on the rooftop. He blended in perfectly but this cold was becoming bothersome. It was freezing but then it hit him as he rubbed his arms and remembered. He wasn't used to being cold...there was always his armor.

Hopping down he ran towards the main room and halted just inside. A bit out of breath he smiled at the others inside the room. Crow tilted his head up, still in the suit. Ishikawa had his face shoved into his hands, looking worse.

"I...I have a favor," Scott asked. "Well not a favor, just permission."  
"For what?" Crow asked.  
"Permission to leave."

{===================================================}  
"You don't even know where it is," Crow snapped, on edge.  
"I'm positive I can find one," Scott shrugged, "It'll be worth it."  
"But-"  
"Hey," Scott placed his hands together, "I'm not even asking any of you to risk coming with me. I just need forgiveness to go because with or without you I'm leaving. I'm not waiting for things to get worse in a building that's hardly defensible. Someone will come along. I just wanna stand a chance when that happens." Crouched over, Crow considered the options. This was risky. Staying was risky, leaving was risky.

"Fine, but Ishikawa is going with you." Crow made his piece.  
"What!" They both shouted in unison.  
"I'm not leaving her," Kawa glared at both of them. "I need to be here...in case the worst does happen."  
"I'm going to report anything that goes on, you have my word," Crow patted his chest honorably towards them. "Plus I'm the only one who can rush in there in case she does get worse. I'll sanitize anything I touch but you don't have protection and you also specialize in these missions. Bring back fresh water...and antibiotics for her if you find any."

Kawa stormed off and went into the hallway. Crow and Scott sat awkwardly in silence for a long time before he came back, dressed in different clothes, much darker clothes. He tossed some similar ones over to Scott.

"Get undressed," Kawa glared down. "You listen to me every part of the way or we leave your ass here. Understood?"  
"What is it with you guys?" Scott smiled while getting naked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is the second time I've been ordered to get undressed by one of you. Must really like to see me -"  
He was smacked across the back of the head.  
{===================================================}

Patiently waiting in the shadows of the buildings, Ishikawa led Scott through the alleyways. Occasionally working with Scott's directions they were led closer to downtown. The shops along the street had all been looted. The windows and walls were decorated with several bullet holes ranging from shotguns to a simple pistol.

The chilled air began to grow colder, frost covered the dead.

Kawa paused, he blended in perfectly with his surroundings. His clothes didn't give off any shine and were pure cotton, not reflective. Scott kept on his toes just as quiet. Not only was he freezing but felt numb each time they crossed over a body not taken by a disease but from an external attack. Most were shot or stabbed, some even strangled. But the other half, their mouths foamed and mixed with blood. In combination with being covered in caked blood, the victims of the disease had protruding veins all around the eyes. Even though the bodies have been here for hours there was no rotting smell due to the frigid air. Forgetting how bitter cold it was getting, Scott rubbed his arms. He carefully stepped over more bodies while keeping eyes forward, best not look at them.

"Half of them suffocated, drowning from their own blood," Scott observed, making a mental note. He looked up, Kawa was staring daggers into him. "Sorry," he whispered, forgetting the silent rule.

They were getting close to the building, Ishikawa held up a fist. They both waited, then Ishikawa grabbed Scott's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"If we hear alarms, we book it out of there. I don't care if we find a fucking cure we leave, got it?"  
Scott nodded, then took point behind Kawa.

The door wasn't even locked anymore as it creaked to the side and they made their way in. Bullet holes filled this entire place, most of them scattered all over the walls. The displays had been broken into and looted. Kawa checked the front counter, Scott took the backroom. The cash register was ripped from the casing and he noticed blood prints across some papers. He looked through some permits. Kawa then left into the small bathroom and checked behind the sink mirror. There was half a prescription of a leftover antibiotic so he confiscated it into his robe.

"Scott," Kawa beckoned, quietly calling. "Scott!" Nothing. He slowly opened the back storage door and Scott was standing before a large display case, wrapped in some kind of metal. Several attempts were made to get into this massive container. Metal gashes in the case were nothing more than scuff marks. Whoever took a buzzsaw and blowtorch to this didn't get very far. Scott eyed the case with fascination, curious as to what they were hiding inside. He shook it a little.

Scott sighed, "Whatever it is, it's heavy. Must be more than one thing in here."  
"Do we really want this? Do you know what's in here?" Kawa took out his blade.  
"I have a pretty good idea...and yeah, we'll want it."  
"Fine. Step back." Kawa's blade was exposed to moonlight as it glistened in the dark. He stood there staring at it for a moment then flipped a small switch on the bottom of the blade. "Close the door Scott, quietly." He did so.

The room glowed, pulsing blue as runes etched into the blade began to light up. Pulsing faster and faster it cycled to the point it was always glowing. Squinting, Scott took notice that it was oscillating so fast it only appeared to be always on. Then cautiously Kawa took the blade and it melted through the lock of the box. He etched around the entire lock until a circle of molten metal dripped upon the floor, hissing as smoke filled the room. He pulled it out and then shoved the knife into the keyhole and pulled out the physical lock gently. Sludge of the molten material oozed out as the lock and fell onto the floor.

"Woaa," Scott made sure to keep his distance, the heat could be felt all around the room. Even Kawa was sweating beads.

After it was said and done he held the blade up high and quickly swiped it to the right and molten metal splattered all over some countertops, thus cleaning his blade. But seconds after cutting the lock, the metal immediately solidified and hardened, forming lumps everywhere.

"I want that, I want one of those right now," Scott demanded, pointing to the blade. "That's sick."  
"That's rare," Kawa corrected, nodding his head over to the box.  
"Oh..right," Scott rubbed his hands together and slowly opened the box.

Sealed inside was a fully automatic exosuit, solid black with deep blue interior. The colors appeared as one in the dark but were more noticeable as Scott pulled his face closer. Kawa cleared his throat, nodding to him to hurry it up. Scott took the helmet which had a split visor and noticed that while putting it on, it fit like a glove. He quickly popped open a hatch on the front near the neck.

Automatically the back of the suit peeled itself apart, opening up for someone to step inside. Scott was jumping a little bit, giddy and then hopped in. It wrapped around him and customized itself towards his specifications and he heard a voice pop up.  
[Loading Profile. . . Name?]  
[Name?] Scott chuckled, "Uhhh Scott?"  
[That's not a known identity. Do you wish to keep it?] The visor screen didn't speak but it responded to his voice.  
"Yes." He affirmed with his words.  
[Loading.]

Kawa was leaning against a wall, a bit impressed with this catch. It's not like others didn't get here before them. They were just the only ones with proper tools to melt this rare metal. All was going well till he noticed a small glimmer, a reflective piece of something pointed back at him after he opened the back door.

Gunfire erupted into the back room, Kawa ducked below the counters. Scott didn't budge, slowly moving his arms to adjust to this new suit. Of course he heard the suit's warning system regarding hostiles but they weren't going to be an issue for long. He looked longingly at the side, noticing with love was the side gift to whoever 'bought' the suit.

He picked up an antimatter semi-automatic sniper rifle locked into its own case. He then noticed a box of bullets and took that as well.

"Kawa, head back to the hotel. I'll distract them." Scott stepped out of the box.  
"You trust that thing?!" Ishikawa shouted over the sound of gunfire, "Is it bulletproof?"  
"I dunno. But I'm pretty sure our friends aren't." He began loading the specialized bullets into the rifle.

{===================================================}  
Jackie woke up, shivering and sneezing after coughing up something at the back of her throat. The music player had died. She glanced over at the dead body that she hid with a blanket. The stench started to fill the room. Her voice was stiff, and each breath brought more stabbing pain near her lungs. Maybe she should hide out in a different room after all, at least somewhere warmer.

She knocked twice, stopped, then twice again in a pattern upon her wall. Crow heard it and knocked again in the same way.

"You okay?" He asked first, making sure to be upfront through the door.  
"Y-yeah...but it's freezing...and the body's starting to smell. I'm going to leave into the next room, will you get it ready for me?  
"Got it, stay put."

She almost laughed at that remark...where would she go? She heard some scuffling as he moved around furniture and pieces of equipment. Then he knocked again and walked away.

Thinking he was in the other room she finally unlocked the door and opened it. The entire building was just as freezing as her room. Shivering she took a few steps into the hallway before noticing something staring at her. Crow was leaning against the door to the guys' room.

"I'd rather you didn't stare at me." she blurted out, not moving a foot closer to him. "Why'd you gotta be," she coughed a little, "Damn creepy sometimes."

"Since when did I care what you think," he half chuckled. "We both get by doing minimal effort, including listening to each other. But you're stubborn. But Ishikawa was right, I won't get sick as long as I wear this suit. So," he took a step forward, "I'm not the one you really need to worry about."

She glared off, "I'm trying to do the smart thing."

"By isolating yourself from us? Ysk, yeah maybe...but you got careless which led you to this mess now. You seem fine, I don't see blood." He took another step, about a third of the way.

"Don't."

"Hmmm?" Crow didn't seem intimidated by her. "What would you do if I kept going?" He took 3 steps, now halfway. "I'm stronger, faster. I could catch you even if you took off now. Ishikawa can track you no matter where you go."

"You wanna test that," Jackie folded her arms, not budging from her spot. The one fatal flaw of people who went up against Crow was turning their back to him. The moment he wasn't in eyesight he closed the distance.

"What's to stop me?" He was now within six feet, almost arms reach.

"Nothing," she stared at the floor. "You know my weaknesses Crow. You always did." She took a few steps back and felt a board that squeaked unnecessarily. She stopped right behind it specifically. "But don't you think I know it's my fault," her voice rose, irritated. "I know I mess around sometimes and yes I get caught. Yes, I also make mistakes but those are my choices and I'll live with them. You and Kawa always pull through and I love all of you for that but don't put me down. Get off that high horse because the truth is I never asked for your help. I appreciated it but using it as leverage to change who I am or what I do is just as shitty….."

"Huh…," Crow scoffed, "You just told Ishikawa that the one thing you wanted more, was to be a part of our group. To feel like you belong. You can't just long to be with a group, a family...and at the same time curse us for helping you." He spat back, just as cold about it. "You've always acted like you were ready to jump ship. Sacrifice yourself without realizing how that makes us feel...it's selfish."

"Dammit Crow," she rubbed her forehead. "What then?! Huh? There is no right thing to do here...I'm just choosing the only option that limits this spreading to them!" She coughed into her sleeve, then took shallow breaths.

"It's okay to be afra-" Crow took a step forward but then the specific board Jackie stood behind snapped and his leg fell through. He was stuck as Jackie backed away. "Huh…," he smirked. She hid right there so that if he attempted to reach for her, he'd get stuck and she'd run for it.

She just sighed and held out her hand to help. He instead grabbed it and pulled her forward, holding her there with arms wrapped around. They both stayed there, neither saying much at first.

"I'm sorry for everything…" Crow mumbled, still holding on.  
{===================================================}

Stepping out of the front of the building Scott held the rifle over his shoulder. Rubble and decayed bodies littered the ground but the shooting halted. Scott picked up a sensor of someone retreated through the back of the building, Ishikawa made it out and was heading back.

"Hey!" A voice rang out, "Drop the suit or we'll open fire!"  
Scott didn't say anything.

A screen appeared on his visor.

[Loading...6 targets. Locations known…]

He didn't need help aiming the shot, just needed to know where to shoot behind cover.

"Hey!" The same guy spoke up, Scott glanced over. He wasn't visible, hiding behind some rubble probably. "We didn't work our asses for that suit just to have some lucky SOB take it!"

"Stand down," Scott ordered, using a different but all familiar voice to him. "I said stand down. I will not shoot unless fired upon."

There was a pause followed by a 'fuck it' comment before six windows opened fired. Scott swiftly moved to an alley for cover and parked his gun. Amid gunfire and bullets ricocheting off the alleyways, he aimed right for where the leader would be. Then another shot rang out as it traveled through the building and pierced through several inches of concrete.

{===================================================}

"Thanks, for the hug." Jackie shrugged, now standing on her own.  
"It's what I'm here for." he sassed.  
She raised a brow.

"Hugs, that's what you're here for? Bull."  
"A walking tank has feelings," he lifted his hands towards where his heart was. "And a walking tank is allowed to give hugs. I can't be scary all the time, that shit is exhausting. I'm also actually good lookin."  
Jackie snorted.  
"No, seriously, seriously," he made sure to look directly at her. "I would die for you."

They both paused. Crow burst into laughter first, followed by Jackie who chuckled.  
"Nice...nice joke," she made her way into the doorway.  
"Yeah you're right, I'm hard to kill. More like 'kill' for you."  
"Dude, what is your body count?"  
"Enough."  
"Wow."  
"That's not including wounded." He added.  
"Hmm, a murder train AND he can count."  
"That hurts."  
"That's assuming you have feelings," she snapped her fingers in a sassy fashion. She almost closed the door when something shattered downstairs. Keeping perfectly quiet Crow stayed near a wall, careful not to take any steps to keep his weight evenly distributed along the wooden boards.

"Probably just some looters, they can take what they want down there."  
"And if they come in here?" She asked. He shrugged apathetically, knowing he'd probably just take them on. "Hey, got a marker?" He handed her one. She thought for a moment, then tip-toed over to their room and wrote on the front door. Then again on the red head's room and finally on her's. "Just a last second thought. I'm gonna chill in my room, I'll hide just in case they come in. Hide our supplies."

"I'm pretty sure they'll hear me if so much as sneeze in this suit," Crow argued, "This entire building squeeks. Wh-wait, where are you going?" Jackie left the area, then after a few seconds, something was heard across the street of their building. Hearing other noise, the intruders downstairs followed it outside. Crow then left without making a fuss, smirking at his door.

Written on all three doors was "DANGER INFECTED INSIDE."  
{===================================================}

Pacing his breath, Kawa retraced his steps as firing could be heard far off about five blocks down. Seconds later the sound vanished. He sighed, wondering if he should have gone back. Maybe he should message him but then that'd alert others towards his location. Swallowing that worry Ishikawa focused on making it back without making a noise and keeping to the shadows of nearby buildings.

Pausing across the street he blended perfectly to a building across from the hotel. He then saw a shadow head out of a window and chuck something towards the building he was hiding in. Shortly after that three men went towards his location.

"Shit," he ducked under some counters and sighed. They came into the abandoned store as Kawa made his way through the back. Being at the wrong place at the wrong time he corrected it by circling to the staircase in the alley and climbed. It took a short burst of energy not to just to do it quickly and quietly. Training subtle movements of his muscles were beginning to put a strain on his calves. He tumbled, rolling after landing upon the rooftop. Huffing from being a bit winded, he made his way back inside through a second-floor window.

A massive force ripped him from the window and into the floor. Inches from his face was a fist before it immediately retreated. Crow grunted, pissed off he almost decked Kawa who didn't knock.

"Could have sent a message," Crow retorted, waiting near a window to listen in as they hid.  
"Yeah, let's open a fucking LED hologram in the middle of the goddam night!" Kawa silently shouted back.  
"Wait," Crow paused that thought, "Where's Scott?"  
"Either he'll be here, or he just died a hero." Kawa sat down to rest his legs.  
"Wait, what the fuck do you mean," Crow pulled on his shirt. "You just left him?"  
"No," Kawa ripped his shirt back, "He asked to take them all on. Plus he found some exosuit. Gut says he'll be fine. We need to worry about our own asses."  
"We can take three men," Crow rolled his eyes under the helmet.  
"It's not about them. It's about telling everyone in fucking shooting distance, HEY we're still here in this building. We don't need to be flanked, Jackie can't move till we know she's infected."

On their left in another room footsteps echoed. Floorboards screeched with each step, the noise was almost masked but Kawa and Crow noticed. Both grew quiet as the amount of footsteps multiplied. They were already being flanked as the footsteps repeated through the hallway. They passed their door, then the redheads.

"Could be a lie," someone spoke softly.  
"Pick one then," another spoke. Kawa gripped the door handle but then Crow gripped his coat.

"Get off," Kawa's eyes were cold, already reaching for the blade. "It'll be over before they reach their guns."  
"Wait," Crow hesitated, "listen…"  
The footsteps skipped their door and went to the redheads. They opened it and then paused, one looked around and noticed the body. There were subtle movements as one searched the infected room.

"There's two dead bodies here," the man repeated softly, "so leave those other two marked rooms alone. We're not risking it."

Ishikawa's breath began to quiver upon hearing the intruder mention two bodies. He tried to rush out but Crow dug into his wrist.  
"No, no, no, no," Kawa ripped Crow's grasp upon his wrist.  
"Stop!" Crow harshly whispered, "I'll explain as soon as they leave!"  
"Let me go! I need to see, I need to see," Kawa begged, his eyes began to water. His strength forced Crow to buckle and let go. But upon being released Ishikawa slowed, and leaned against the door, covering his face to hide the strain, he couldn't break down just now...just wait a little longer.

One by one the intruders checked the other rooms, looted what they could, and left. They eventually passed through the back windows and down the alley. Kawa finally snapped his wrist free and stormed out.

Opening the redhead's room he had his eyes closed at first, then opened. The women's body laid flat upon the floor but there was another in the bathtub, hidden from the shower curtains before. A grown man, much older and covered in soot from mining. Kawa frantically looked around, only seeing the open window and then went to the only other room marked infected.

"You didn't let me explain!" Crow harshly whispered, coming up behind him. Kawa stepped towards the new infected door and knocked, ignoring Crow who just shook his head and left back into his own room.

There was silence. Kawa knocked once more. The door creaked. Jackie opened it, expecting Crow but she was looking worse. However, her eyes were fine. No protrusion from her vessels. Ishikawa's hands pushed through and reached around her face with his cold palms. He confirmed what he hoped and prayed for.

Ishikaw pulled her tight and close for a hug, shaking his arms.  
"Kawa," she half sobbed, "What are you doing?!" She tried to push him apart, thrilled but pissed all the same.

"You're not infected," Kawa blurted out. She paused, then kept shaking her head.

"You're just saying that." She shoved him off, sniffling.

"Then tell me, did you recall seeing a miner here the other night at the bar." He leaned closer.

"Yeah? He spoke to the barkeep, something about a flu...ohh…..god.." She paused, slowly opening it. "That must have been how it spread...b-but I was still with her."

He pulled an arm under her legs and lifted her close to his chest. Instead of fighting she just held on quietly, have expecting to be scolded. "There's always a chance I haven't turned yet." she spoke with concern. "We don't know anything about thi-"

"Jackie," he calmly interrupted, "If you were infected, you would have been dead hours ago." As lightly as he made the statement he was also bitter, remembering the bodies in the streets. "Trust me."

She paused, leaning against him as he brought her back to their room. He sat cross-legged and she sat in his lap. Even without heat, this room was warmer by the thick blankets laying around.  
By instinct Jackie sat up and leaned her back flat against his chest. Breathing in unison with Kawa she finally calmed down and the shaking stopped. He pulled out the leftover antibiotics and helped her take them.

Kawa casually leaned backwards so he could rest his neck upon the bed. Doing so, Jackie leaned with him and slowly began drifting off.

"Jackie," Kawa wrapped his arms around the blanket, encasing her.  
She hummed in response.

"Don't exert yourself more than necessary. Please...be more careful."  
"Easy." She smirked. "I don't wanna move anyway," she coughed a little and rested her head against him. It was peaceful, resting here in silence but not alone. It was subtle but he took notice of her fading off into sleep as her balled fist slowly unraveled against his chest.

Me neither….he thought to himself.  
{===================================================}

Crow heard another noise downstairs, he went to investigate from the outside. Approaching through the back he made it towards the bar but the noise vanished. There was nobody here. He turned and almost ducked completely under before sighing heavily.

"Son of a bitch," Crow cursed at him. All the way down the hallway and laid down with the rifle at the ready was Scott.  
"Don't sneak up on me. Son of a bitch," Scott scoffed, shaking his head and getting back up.  
"See you got a suit," Crow nodded, "Looks new. Probably a piece of shit."  
"You're just jealous," Scott slapped him on the back and it actually pushed Crow forward a little. "Also...I saw a couple of guys running out of the back. Took..care of them," he then lifted his helmet and downed some rum.  
"Was it worth it?" Crow lowered his tone, taking a few steps forward.

Scott stood near the bar. He then poured the entire bottle over his hands and drenched the outer suit. Alcohol was a natural disinfectant.  
"Was what worth it?" Scott scoffed, "Is that really what you asked me?"  
"You're life. You risked a lot to get it." Crow grew stern with his attitude.  
Scott closed the distance between them and Crow could smell the booze from his suit. Scott smiled, "You bet your ass it was worth it."

{===================================================}

Knocking lightly they both entered and found Ishikawa cuddled near a corner of the room, staring up at the window.

"You didn't seem alarmed that we barged in," Scott scoffed with a smile under the mask.  
"It's hard to mistake two fat asses stomping up a staircase," Kawa winked at him. "Glad you're back."  
"I love this," Scott touched himself jokingly. "New car smell...but its like...all over my body."  
"Listen," Crow grabbed Scott's shoulder. "If you needed a room, go pick one." He shoved the boy aside and took his own spot in another corner.  
"You all hating," Scott did a quick stretch but then grew worried. "Is Jackie okay? How's she doing…. " He was almost afraid to ask, not seeing her nearby.

"Oh," Ishikawa pulled back the comforter underneath his chin. Inside was Jackie all cocooned near him, grasping onto warmth with a strained face.

"Sh-she good?" Scott was confused.  
"She's good. Well she has a small fever but nothing like what's spreading now. There was a worker that came in the other night. He was also found in the redhead's room, just no one noticed him in there till now."

"Good," Scott sat with them. "Fucking relief," he yawned. "I was worried."  
"We're still not safe...but yeah, we can rest for now." Ishikawa rested his head over hers, making sure she was warm but kept the top open so she could breathe comfortably.  
{===================================================}

The morning echoed, except this time there was more noise than the typical silence. And..a lot of flashing lights? Kawa glanced around and took notice that several vehicles were flying overhead, driving alongside a massive ship that hovered over the city. Crow was wide awake this whole time, hiding from sight but keeping his eyes peeled for that ship.

Then suddenly all of their wrist devices switched on and were constantly ringing from notifications and alerts. Followed by a massive influx of messages from others. Crow glanced down and saw several were from a familiar contact off world. She was worried sick.

Kawa pulled out his arm from the wrap of blankets and noticed his screen was flooded with news articles and warnings about a bioattack that originated in not just their city but all over this planet near the largest gatherings. At least it wasn't personally directed at them from the royal family...that would have been drastic even for Ryou. Crow and Ishikawa exchanged curious glances, knowing why that ship was for here for now.

They were trapped in this city from the outside this whole time, cut off from other sources physically and socially to prevent it from spreading more panic.

Rain began to patter against the windows, creating soft ripples.

However this rain was green, filled with bio-organisms that'll neutralize the threat long enough to make a cure...or that's at least what the flyer said as Kawa skimmed it. He picked up Jackie bridal style, she was still passed out. Her fever getting worse. Crow woke Scott. They still couldn't risk being found from the authorities so they looked out for others that they could hitch a ride from.

Then most of them paused as Scott yawned and pointed out a ship coming into a local harbor. Then their walk turned into a sprint for Crow and Scott. Rushing into the bay they were armed and fully alert as the doors opened towards their old ship.

Rook, their old spaceship, rested inside and the doors opened. The owner walked out with hands up, Scott had his finger on the trigger but then Crow ordered him off. Behind the man were two little kids, holding onto his legs, glaring at Scott. Crow stepped forward and slowly nodded to the owner of the Inn and threw him the keys to his business. In turn the man handed Crow the keys with no fighting. They passed each other with no words, they knew they were no match for them so it was a mercy act. Kawa was huffing a little, catching up without waking her up. He noticed them all passing each other with a word. He met up with the others, eyeing that barkeep real fucking long till he passed and came aboard the ship.

Jackie mumbled, she was somewhat alert but didn't care and shut the world out. She wanted to sleep and was now burning up. He finally laid her down upon one of the spare beds. She huddled towards the edge of the bed, sighing. He looked around in Crow's bag, there was nothing for a cold necessarily but he found something for a fever reducer and tried to wake her.

"Come on, take it," he lifted her up and she took the pills, retreating back while rubbing her head. "Everything's a little dizzy. I better not have the flu…" she sassed, mumbling with eyes closed.  
"That'd be the least of our worries. But hey," he patted her. She finally smiled and looked up.  
"What..," she caught him staring.  
"You did good. You did what you thought was best. But maybe try to listen to me a little bit more. For both our sake."  
"Sure thing boss," she sassed, coughing a little bit and rolling back around.

{===================================================}  
The ship was still in its original shape, everything was in the same place. After Jackie was laid down onto one of the spare beds Ishikawa went over to the front console.  
"I'll go outside and double check the landing gear. Then we'll take off."  
Crow nodded and Kawa took off outside. Dust was being blown everywhere as the thrusters began heating up. Everything was stable for the most part, no loose bolts till he saw something flashing. It was purple but stuck to the inside of the landing gear.  
"Hmmmm," he glanced it over. Then cursing he rolled his eyes, ripped the equipment from the ship and tossing it into a nearby sewer drain.

The tracking device traveled with the water in the sewage. Eyeing where the barkeep took off, Kawa huffed, deciding it wasn't worth trying to interrogate that father about. Could have been against their will.

After double checking take off procedure Kawa got inside and sealed the bay doors. He slapped the inner haul which echoed to the front where Crow overheard the confirmation.

Crow flipped over a few screens to open to get a visual of the city.  
The entire sky was flooded with police and emergency personnel. Crow leveled out and took off. Green water began splattering the screen as he wiped them over and directly pulled out of orbit. Hovering just outside the gravitational pull Kawa rubbed his face, they have just enough gas to make it towards a fuel station.

"Where to," Kawa glanced over to Crow, "Got any contacts so we can work."  
"Yeah," he groaned, "But its back on Mud. And it's like….shitty pay for a bar.."  
"Anywhere else," Scott buckled himself in. He had to loosen the belt because of the suit now. It was also magnetic so the gun stuck to his side but for now he kept it inside the case.

"We don't have much of a choice." Kawa began setting course.  
"We do actually," Crow hinted.  
"Do you really want to deal with that?" Ishikawa hinted.  
"I'll take the heat," Crow folded his hands behind his neck, "Let's do it."  
"Did you get approval from her.."  
"What do you think," Crow spat sarcastically.  
Kawa nodded, gripping the seat, "Fine, I'm tired of this cat and mouse game."  
"Hold up, where are we actually going," Scott leaned forward in his seat to join the conversation.

The ship turned on a dime and as the plasma thrusters jolted forward as they jumped towards the Sage System, home to three inhabited planets including the Cassian's.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting socked in the face, Ishikawa's head flew back as he fell into some trash cans. Garbage spilled everywhere as the tin cans crinkled beneath him. This entire alleyway stank, sandwiched between rundown restaurants and the sewers.

Ishikawa wiped spit with a worn sleeve and stood back up, holding fists midair in a proper stance; rolling his eyes, the scent of garbage all over his clothes.

"I don't think you understand," a brute of a man, muscular and thick from his neck to calves, confronted Kawa. They stood a few feet apart. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then why did you rob three casinos?" Kawa raised a brow, "Bet you're used to getting your way with your size."

The guy threw another punch but Kawa was too smart to get hit a second time and ducked. While underneath Kawa lifted his own punch right up into the guy's gut. The man grunted out of a minor annoyance and pulled on Kawa's robe, lifting him in the air like a rag doll.

"I've had a bounty on my head for 6 years...like hell you're gonna be the one to turn me in," he scoffed. A snake tattoo stretched from his eye all the way down his neck.

"Oh, I'm not the one bringing you in," Kawa chuckled, rubbing his sore jaw. "He is."

Being turned on a dime the man was brought head to head with Crow.

"Oh…" the man dropped Kawa just in time before he was the one sent flying into trash.

"I'm someone you're own size," Crow stretched his arms, warming up. "Wanna fight?" He hunkered down in a boxing position. The other guy rubbed his abdominals, slowly getting up.

"Ain't fair," he retorted, "You being in that suit an all."

"True..," Crow shrugged, "But you're not known for playing fair either. Jacob Scoutland, 38, 6'8", often working as a bodyguard which is how you got access to these casinos and you've been getting sloppy dealing at the tables. You're….not exactly lucky, are you?"

There was a pause on both ends.

The man booked it down the alley, getting ahead of them both. Kawa easily caught up but his weight alone wouldn't slow this man down. He climbed on the man's back; Crow quickly following suit. Jacob bull rushed into the crowds, causing some distance between Crow. He then snatched Kawa's robe and chucked him into the crowds.

People panicked, giving space to the brute as he trampled down the main strip.

{===============================================================}

The roads of Krion were packed with bustling commerce. This strip was littered with bars but the main attractions were typically Casinos, glowing with a plethora of neon lights. With each casino themed after various traits, the team split off into different ones.

Scott ducked under a doorway, heading into a smaller establishment. The casino was darkened, full of smoke that wafted through the air. He didn't mind, his suit filtered the smell but it was hard to see anything in here. The soft tune of jazz was also carried through the air. He checked around.

Crow and Kawa made their way into the largest building called "CHICOS". They stepped in and realized this probably wasn't the place. Surrounding them were strippers, waiting near the lobby where they began to surround the two, touching Crow's armor first.

Scoffing, Crow marched forward, pushing past any of them. The hint of lavender in the air kept this place smelling fresh, even if it wasn't exactly clean. A dark purple hue kept the place dimly lit. He regretted deciding if he should check each of the individual rooms.

Kawa's hand went up to his earpiece, "Scott, you find anything?"

"Negative, this hookah bar is a no. Big guy without a shirt shouldn't be hard to find."

"Keep eyes peeled," Kawa ordered, switching over. "Baby bird, any eyes?"

"No," Jackie answered, "He's fast….whoever he is. I'll let you know if I see anything from here."

"Got it."

{===============================================================}

Hours passed.

Night settled on Krion, this massive super city was home to numerous gambling casinos, strip bars and local food attractions. But being this invested in having a good time meant it was oversaturated with tourists and congested everywhere from the streets to the airspace. Unless you took public transportation, it wasn't worth driving around to sightsee.

Crow checked one by one in the individual rooms, his suit's scanner tracing faces to find those who're wanted. Between getting yelled at, beaten, or harassed he didn't care and continued checking each pleasure room before busting down one door in particular.

An older man was choking a worker, she was gasping for air. Crow almost passed, thinking it was just their thing but his face picked up a match.

"You're not on my list," Crow retorted, glaring daggers into the man. The mask of his suit daunting overhead.

"W-who're you," the man muttered, releasing the women who broke down sobbing, pushing herself away.

"You're not someone we need, but you're wanted for the murder of over thirty women..," his eyes traced to the lady who quickly took a hint and ran out of the room. "Now," he continued, "I'll allow you just this once to turn yousel-,"

A sharp pinch tore into Crow's side, the man jumped him but he used a knife. Taking a knee, Crow glanced at the weapon. The blade shared the same color as his armor. "H-how…" Crow collapsed.

"The fuck?" The man was surprised the knife went through as well. Leaving it in his ribs, the man took off down the hallway. Crow couldn't move, his body stiffened as he blacked out.

"Crow!" Jackie's voice came over the suit's comm, "Crow! What happened? Your heart rate has spiked. Talk to me!"

{===============================================================}

The man escaped through the streets, taking into the dark alleyways for cover. He found a back door to another gentlemen's club and went inside.

Smoke wafted into the air, an almost sweet smell mixed with tobacco as groups of people were huddled around individual tables with dancers upon them. Heavily decorated with dark purples and velvet cloths, he was approached by a worker.

"A personal session?" She asked, seeing that he was alone.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm kinda in a hurry. Where's the quickest room you have available," he touched her arm.

She simply smiled, "This way."

Showing him towards the open rooms he bumped into Scott who shoved him aside, going his own way.

{===============================================================}

"Crow's down," Jackie reported, "his heart rate is high and he's at Chico's. You're still there right Kawa?!"

"I'm already on my way, direction and distance now."

"He's northwest of your position, about 100 feet."

Sliding across the carpet, Kawa heard the screaming as women were huddled around Crow's armor at the end of the hallway. He pushed through, excusing himself and checked the wound.

Inside and still lodged was a blade of the same material as Crow's suit. A feeble hand touched Ishikawa.

"Kawa?" Crow's voice quivered, weaker than before. "C-can't breath-"  
"I know, I know," Kawa gripped his arm, "But I can't take it out, if I do your lungs might fill with fluid and you'll drown. Jackie, where's the nea-"

"Out the back door to your right, keep going two blocks. Should I get Scott over-"  
"No," Kawa reminded, "This guy had a weapon from the Sato family, he needs to stay away from him."

{===============================================================}

Scott heard static as Jackie's call rang into his suit as well.

"Sup Jack, want to join me for drinks?"

"Scott, Crow was attacked by someone carrying a weapon from the Sato family. But the assailant has fled. Kava has ordered you not to pursue him."

"Pursue him, I don't even know what the hell he looks like?" Scott scoffed. "Is Crow alright, what are my orders?"

"To stand alert and report anything to me. Stay away from anyone that might be a representative of the family."

"You got it," Scott tilted a drink towards her voice before she cut off.

"Are you an outlaw," a woman approached him.

"Hmm," Scott was in the middle of a drink. "I'm ….guess I'm a bounty hunter. Why?"

"A man came by earlier...covered in blood but it was not his own. He had no wounds. I...I'm afraid if I call the police he'll hurt one of my girls. Will you please get him out of here...I"ll do anything." Her hand gripped his wrist, insinuating something.

"He'll probably fetch me money for turning his ass in any way, lead the way pretty lady," he followed her. One by one, they passed individual showrooms where each person paid more for a private dance. She stopped just outside of one and kept perfectly quiet. Scott silently nodded in response and gestured her to move.

He kicked the door open.

Caught by surprise that same man jumped, scared out of his skin. The girl screamed as well, rushing out after partially clothed.

"Why again! How many of you are there!" He shouted, trying to weasel by. Scott grabbed his cloak and shoved his ass back in and closed the door behind him.

"Sit." Scott barked, the man did so.

"Listen...I-I didn't mean to."

"Save it," Scott argued, "Scan him." His suit did so, it pulled up that there was a warrant for his arrest for the murder of over thirty women. "Hmmm," he hummed for little then placed a boot upon the man's chest and checked him. He wasn't carrying any weapons and appeared to be scared shitless. He alerted the authorities who'd be inbound in a few moments. "One last thing, what do you mean not again? You've seen others wearing the same suit as me?"

"N-nno, just one with horns."

There was a pause, "You mean...with like an almost dark purple color, big guy right?"

The man nodded.

Flying through the door the man hailed as he smacked into a wall. Women in the hallway yelped. The same worker came by.

"What's the meaning of this? You were supposed to subdue him, not make a mess of my business," she argued.

"This is personal," Scott held up a hand to her, "he's hurt one of my own." The women huffed, shoving the rest of her workers into a different part of the building until help arrived.

Snatching the collar, the man was hoisted into the air and shaken.

"How the fuck did you hurt him?"

"I-I stabbed him," the guy hissed.

"I don't believe you," Scott swung him around and tossed him into the ground. Pulling out a gun he began loading it in front of him.

"I-wait, wait, wait," the guy's hands shivered as they were held up. "I'm not lying, that's all I did. I did that and ran."

"He was in armor, some simple knife wouldn't just cut through that…"

"I…," he shrugged, "it just did…"

"Where'd you get the knife?" Scott finished loading his gun, he cocked it.

"I-I-I stole it. Off some guy, wore the same colors but...his suit was different, no horns."

"Hey...Jack," Scott called her. There was a short pause as static filled his comms.

"Yeah." She chimed in.

"This guy, I actually ran into him. He'll be taken care of but apparently," Scott waved the gun at him, seeing him trying to scoot across the floor, "he's seen someone looking similar to Crow but with no horns on the headpiece."

"For fuck's sake…," she mumbled on the other line, "alright, alright. You did good, are the authorities there yet?"

There was some screaming at the front, the manager of the place was causing a commotion as troops finally arrived.

"Just now actually," Scott sleeved his weapon.

"Uhh, I wouldn't get caught by them," she added, "Seems here your suit is still registered as stolen back on that last planet. We….really should have paid for that…."

"What, fine," he cut out comms, checking down the hallway. Poking his head out, he saw several men in uniform headed towards him, making eye contact.

"I'm going out the back entrance, and if I see you follow me..." he warned to the guy.

The man just froze.

"Node if you understand," Scott stiffened his fist into a ball. The man nodded.

{===============================================================}

Carrying him back, Ishikawa was exhausted. His face was scuffed up, eye probably swollen from that punch earlier and he'd hadn't eaten all day. But...it's was probably nothing, could be worse.

Crow grunted, laying flat on their couch back on the ship. After the hospital visit, they exhausted all their funds on fixing his diaphragm which the knife tore a hole through.

Wearing only boxer shorts, Crow was sweating beads, developing an infection from the wound and stress. Kawa ensured he took the proper meds and kept him there for a few hours.

{===============================================================}

The door knocked, Scott let himself him. He noticed two sore souls passed out on the couch. Feeling a bit out of place he kept quiet and gave them some space as he made his way upstairs. In the driver's seat, Jackie was looking at scanners and listening into comms nearby, keeping an ear out. She also had some camera screens pulled up; some she 'stole' from nearby security cams.

"I," Scott leaned against a metal sheet on the wall, "Found that guy. He didn't seem the type to be hired by the family to murder Crow. Like he honestly just found it, and stole it?"

"I find it hard to believe that such a scrawny man could sneak by another one of the guards without a scratch." Jackie shrugged, "But here we are with a hole in Crow and no money. All of it went to emergency care."

"How long are we stuck here?"

She shrugged.

"Okay, all we need to do is find someone else to turn in."

"Your suit," she reminded. "Wanna be arrested with them? We don't even have the money to pay for it now."

"Then Kawa?"

"He's," she blew some air, "Uhh, good luck getting him to do it. They're both bruised beyond measure."

Walking down the steps Scott and Jackie approached a sleeping Kawa. Scott shoved him slightly, he didn't budge at all. He pushed a little harder, Kawa was unresponsive.

"I wanna wake him up, but I also don't want a hole in me too," Scott pouted to Jackie. She rolled her eyes, touching Kawa's face.

"Hey…...Ishi," she gently patted his cheek. He winced a little in his sleep. "For some reason with Kawa it's the opposite of Crow. The more gentle you are with him, the more it startles him."

"Then hug him?" Scott giggled to himself. "Put whip cream on his hand and do that thing…"

"We don't get to have whip cream in this group because Crow will hog it all." She chuckled quietly, being respectful to the sleeping Crow. "Let's see…"

Her hands traced Ishikawa's face from the head down, gently messaging him to where she got to the shoulders. Kneading into them with care, Kawa groaned and his breathing changed. She smiled down at him as his hands reached up and grabbed hers.

"...don't stop…" he mumbled, half asleep.

She giggled, leaning down to whisper to him, "Scott asked if you wanted to go with him to find more guys. We lost all of our money patching Crow."

"...does it have to be now?" Kawa's hands were still intertwined with hers, his thumbs rubbing against her.

"I can go," she answered quietly, "But you'll need to watch Crow. Just keep-,"

"No, no, no," he mumbled, patting her arms, "I'll go, I just need you to watch over me."

Groaning from his short slumber, he gripped Jackie's hand as she lifted him back up on his feet. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms while grunting. His right eye was swelling.

"Let's go Scott, you're going to be leading this," he stood up and sighed. Jackie handed them each some supplies.

Ishikawa accepted a thermos from Jackie.

"Fresh coffee," she hummed, "you give me the cozy job so it's fair. Good hunting."

He gave her a big, tired hug and took off. She closed the bay door behind them.

{===============================================================}

"She takes care of people, doesn't she," Scott grinned up at Kawa, hinting.

"Mmm hmm," Kawa mumbled, drinking more coffee as they strolled the streets late at night.

The air was chilled but the warm exhaust of the businesses nearby provided a blanket of heat as long as they stayed near the populated locations. Individual food stands and holes in the walls were everywhere, their aromas were intoxicating with fresh food being roasted, fried, or marinated. Scott whined as they passed by.

"We eat when we get paid," Kawa grunted, sounding like a disgruntled parent.

"But I'm starving...pretty sure there's something really cheap here."

"I said no."

"Fine...," Scott's voice whistled a little under the helmet. "So….you and Jackie….hmmm, how's that going?"

"I don't know and don't care what you mean," Kawa yawned, covering his mouth.

"She likes taking care of you."

"She likes doing that to anyone, it's her thing. Finding more lost souls to take in and nurture. It's not a bad thing...but not something we can't afford to keep doing either." He drank the last of the coffee and passed it to Scott to carry in his sack .

"So...there's not much going on there?" Scott inquired, fishing.

"Again, not sure what you mean because you beat around the damn bush."

"Do you like the woman or not dumbass," Scott snapped, his eyes growing real big upon realizing that death stare from Kawa was about to beat the living shit out of him.

"I don't push things," Kawa answered with a stern stare, "I like where things are..she's free to do as she pleases."

"...what if doing you is what she pleases.."

"What?!" Kawa jerked his head over, Scott was booking it down the street. Both of them stopped upon hearing some static along the comms.

"Three blocks southwest," a voice went off in an intercom. "He's entered a bar on your next right. No, he's heading through the back. Cut him off!"

"Who is it," Kawa asked, nodding to Scott who took off behind the building. He followed through front.

"Snake tattoo guy, big money on him, the one that got your eye," she reminded specifically in that order.

Slamming through the back doors of the building, Jacob the convict was kicked back into a wall as Scott caught him off guard. The brick shifted from the impact. Scott lowered his stance, crouching down. Jacob held onto his chest, it was bruised everywhere.

"Damn it," Scott cursed, he didn't mean to take it that far. He was still getting used to the suit's sensitivity. "Stay down," he warned. The big guy didn't budge, holding up two hands.

{===============================================================}

Sitting in the living quarters back at their ship, all but Jackie were resting on the couch. Kawa held an ice pack over a black eye, covering the other one with his hand to block out the light. Crow was much better after resting, just sitting there chewing bubble gum. Scott was out of his suit, cleaning the joints so they wouldn't risk stiffening up.

"You're doing it wrong," Crow said in between chews. All he got was a squint from Scott. "You know I'm right," Crow blew a bubble gum and it popped. "You can't tighten them too much, or you won't be able to contract or extend your limbs."

"I know that," Scott grabbed a screwdriver set, picking a particular bolt. He groaned, hearing Crow's continued chewing.

"Then why ya angry? Cause I'm right?" Crow popped another bubble. Scott flinched.

"No, it's because I don't need to hear you chewing from all the way over here." Scott bickered.

"Whatever. Ya got sissy hands," Crow quipped.

"W-what?" Squinting, "What?" Scott chuckled. "What do you mean I have sissy hands?"

Not even giving him the satisfaction of an answer Crow just got up and left, wincing a little as he grabbed his side.

"Crow!" Scott watched him leave, "Is...is it cause they're soft?" Ishikawa giggled a little, laughing under an ice pack that covered his face.

"You got something to say, say it," Scott kicked him a little since they were on the same couch.

"Nope." Kawa rested his head back, "It's not the worst thing in the world you know….having sissy hands."

"Wha-," Scott put down his gear. "Why won't you guys tell me what he means by that?"

"By what?"

"My hands!"

"What about your hands?"

"Why are they sissy!"

"Who's calling you a sissy?"

"Damn it Kawa, you are."

"I didn't call you a sissy."

"You just-"

"I called ya hands sissies."

Rubbing his face and yelling into them, Scott then took one long deep breath and exhaled slowly. Kawa slowly bopped him with his boot.

"When we were in the ranks, me and Crow. He would say that to the newly enlisted boys just because he'd knew they'd get butthurt. There's nothing wrong with your hands."

"Then why tell them, did he just love causing trouble?"

Kawa shook his head, "He was going to help you fix your suit, and instead you told him to shut up because he chewed too loudly. Don't you have manners," Ishikawa rolled over to rest, still holding a chill-pack over his face.

{===============================================================}

Tied down in a corner in a separate room, Jacob was grumbling.

Jackie paced around him, occasionally she would tilt her head and coon.

"What!?" Jacob spat.

"Nothing," she hummed, "Why is there such a high bounty on your head?" She looked at the warrant. "You didn't kill anyone, or really wound them. What'd ya do? Piss off big heads at a casino? Is someone coming at you because of pride?" She leaned too close to ask that last one.

"What, no. What's with the questions? Get away from me you runt."

"It doesn't add up," she shrugged. She wore her goggles and a hoodie, disguising herself. "We'll still turn you in. I just have a nose and it tends to get into things that don't make sense." She paused, taking a seat cross-legged on the floor. "Why so much money? For you."

"Your guess is as good as mine.." he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jackie," Scott popped his head in, "Oh," he saw she was in the middle of something but then noticed that guy. "Oh, and sorry dude, about the chest. You doing okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Wha-what kind of bounty hunters are you?" Jacob spat.

"I hit you too hard, and after getting chewed up I realized that was my bad."

"I can take a hit...but you're gonna get someone killed kid," he spoke down to him, as if he needed to learn a hard lesson.

"People already have," he shrugged, "They picked the wrong side."

Jacob scoffed.

"Hey," he snapped, "Don't sit there and judge-"

"Scott," Jackie rolled her eyes, "kinda in the middle of something."

"Whatever Clark."

"Clark," Jacob lowly muttered, "But you said your name was Jackie?"

"Huh," she turned back around, "Both, ones the first name."

The man's eyes grew wide, "Like Jackie Clark?"

"You...shouldn't know my name," her head leaned back. She slowly stood up now, fully away from the man.

"You...no, I don't know you. But I know someone looking for you."

She glanced down at the sheet for his warrant, "Would it happen to be a Krion here on this sheet by the name of Thomas Richardson?"

Jacob's face drew a blank.

"He's the one putting a bounty on my head? No, it's not him. It's someone else. A Cassian or something…"

"No," she double checked, "This man is a Krion. Works for a local casino, said you've been making a mess of his district."

"No," the man shook his head, "I was shown a photo of you, they asked if I knew who you were. I said yes, b-but that's because you looked like my cousin. Well, I was wrong...but now they think I was lying cause I changed my answer. I tried to leave. They kept insisting they'd take me home. But I'm not dumb. But now," he sighed, "now they won't leave me alone about it. False accusations…I don't know what they want..."

Jackie left the room, slamming the door behind her.

{===============================================================}

"How many does that make for this week," Kawa asked with the ice bag over his face.

"Uhhh, 5?" Crow answered, resting with eyes closed on the couch next to him.

"So...with this new guy, we'll have enough money for 2 weeks...that'll give us some edge."

"I got something...that'll take the edge off," Crow hinted. "Fresh from the hospital…"

"I don't want…..," Kawa slowly lifted his head to face him, "wait, what'd you got?"

Jackie burst through the common area door, appearing worked up. The guys knew that sound and purposefully rolled away from her.

"Hey-,"

"No Jackie," Crow complained, "I don't wanna hear it, we're tired. Let us rest."

"Please," Kawa begged.

"We can't turn this guy in," she exclaimed.

The entire room was filled with loud moans from both men, frustrated and unwilling to deal with this.

"We need the money," Kawa explained, sitting up. "He'll spend a lil time in jail and there's no one there that's gonna want to mess with him anyway."

"He said there's someone here looking for me, a Cassian."

Kawa jolted up from his seat. "Did you bring up Cassian or did he?"

"He did." She nodded.

Still holding the ice bag on his face he marched over to the extra room where they hid Jacob. Opening the door, Scott was sitting in the floor with the man, they were just talking.

"Scott, out."

"What, why-"

"Out," Kawa ordered, "and close the door."

Rolling his eyes again, Scott stood up and closed the door behind him, leaving irritated.

Crouching down, Kawa was at eye level with the man.

"Cassian, did they said why they were looking for her?" He asked straightforward.

"No?" Jacob squinted, "Why is this a big deal. What did you do?" He joked, looking at her.

"I escaped." She answered.

All color drained from the man's face, "What do you mean, escape. You were just going to jail right?"

She shook her head, "I was going to be-,"

Kawa cleared his throat, glaring up at her.

"I," she sighed, "I was in trouble for leaving. We'll just leave it at that."

"I don't know why," the man shook his head. "I don't even know what's going to happen to me once they find me. Nor what they'll do once they find out I really don't know anything about you." He eyed Jackie.

Pausing, Kawa dropped the ice bag, handing it to the man and leaned against the door.

"Whatcha wanna do," Jackie looked up at him. "Your call."

"What does your gut say," Kawa asked.

She smiled. "It says to trust you."

{===============================================================}

"Why are they always cutting me out of important things," Scott argued, pacing around the commons area.

"I dunno," Crow answered, casually sitting up in his seat with only boxers. "You should go ask them."

"I'm in this just as much as they are. Don't they understand that?"

Crow just shrugged.

"Why bother telling me I'm apart of this if I'm just getting kicked out."

"Why…," Crow hinted, "Does everything need to be your business."

"Why…," Scott sarcastically asked back, "Does everyone treat me like a kid. I'm barely a few years younger than all of you."

Crow shrugged.

A knock echoed on the bay door to the outside.

"Just ignore it," Crow waved his hand. "Just someone wanting us to buy crap we don't need."

"But," Scott headed over, "It could be someone cute...looking for directions."

"Why are you….the way that you are…." Crow blatantly asked.

Looking through a camera, it was a man...but in a suit.

"Hey Crow...it's another guy in a suit. Looks just like….you...," he backed away from the door.

Crow began having a coughing fit, "Scott!" He whispered harshly, "Hide my damn suit, do it!"

"What?!" Scott was frantically looking around. He saw the suit and just ran into the bathroom with it, the clanking of metal echoed the ship as Crow slapped his face.

{===============================================================}

Kawa and Jackie were formulating a plan when the whole ship echoed of clashing metal. Popping her head out, Jackie shouted for whoever that was to stop. She then got a notification on her wrist of someone at the door. She froze, showing it to Kawa.

This person was wearing armor almost identical to Crow's in color and size but his had more demonic face, a crooked smile that was specifically carved into it. No horns either.

"Why's he here...did Ryou find us," she questioned this. "If that's the same type of armor, I wouldn't put it past him to put a hole in this goddamn ship with is own hands."

"I'll talk to him, go see where the hell Scott is," Kawa made his way downstairs. She checked the cockpit first.

Jogging down, Kawa overheard Crow in a coughing fit that suddenly brought sharp moments of pain. He reached for his ribs and settled back into the couch.

"You okay," Kawa nodded over to him. In the middle of hacking Crow just gave a thumbs up, unable to speak at the moment.

Knocking echoed again upon the bay door.

"Look alive," he gestured to Crow before opening the hatch.

Standing a little taller than Crow and much more built, judging by body type of the armor, stood another suit. It cocked its head, the smile etched into it was staring back at Kawa.

"Can I help you."

"...here…..for my knife…" he muttered, a husky voice that spoke slow and in pieces.

"I'll help you but first, how'd you find us? The cops never said who helped track down the killer that took your weapon."

"...tracker...on knife..," he stepped inside the ship, not caring to pass through Kawa to get there.

His stance and presence sent chills down Crow's spine. He watched, noticing what it was like...from the other side. This man spoke few words and turned very quietly, observing the room. The guard noticed an alert on his own screen that began a beeping noise. He tracked it with slow steps before tossing a paper towel off a table that was stained with blood. Underneath the stained knife was picked up, wiped down, and then stripped back to his person.

"How'd he get that off of you," Kawa bothered him again, knowing it was 50/50 getting a straightforward answer.

"...was chasing someone...it dropped," he was about to leave when he heard more clanking upstairs. A sensor in his suit chirped when two subtle beeps went off, indicating a change in something. He turned upstairs. "Who else...is here," he muttered.

"Just another of us," Kawa stood in his way, "You've got what you came for. Leave us."

"The man," the guard's head glanced up, "...is he here?"

"What man," Kawa inquired, "You need to be more specific." Crow was eyeing them both, making sure he knew which way this would go down.

The man in the suit marched upstairs, Kawa followed with a hand up to Crow, indicating he shouldn't reopen the wound and stay put.

{===============================================================}

"What are you doing?" Jackie closed the door to the bathroom. She was cooped inside with Scott who was shoving Crow's suit into a bathtub with a shower overhead.

"What does it look like," he snapped back, "Crow told me to hide it."

"Yes, but," she tore away the shower curtains and exposed the suit, "This isn't a good place. He meant something like inside our walls or hell even under your bed."

"Well it's a little too fucking late for that," he snapped, hearing footsteps climb the stairs.

Jackie heard them as well, quickly pacing around.

"Scott," she ordered.

"What."

"Get undressed."

{===============================================================}

The door opened, the man looked into the restroom and saw a man bathing in the shower naked. He glanced down and saw the man's suit, it was just some mercenary's type armor. The shower stopped, Scott stepped out and stood there exposed. Scott glanced at the man as he pulled the curtains back over.

"Sorry for the racket if you were talking to Kawa. Suit's heavy." Scott rubbed his hair with the towel. With no words, the man closed the door. Jackie, drenched and laying uncomfortably on top of Crow's suit, slowly got up and waited until the footsteps retreated downstairs.

"Scott," she just shook her head.

"This was your idea," he reasoned, finally putting on a towel. "And don't sound so disappointed. I don't look that bad underneath."

"No, you don't," she shrugged. He paused, just staring at her, curious. She finished, "You just have bad ideas….like really really really really-"

"I get it," he snapped, "Now get out of here you perv."

{===============================================================}

After debating for a couple of hours, they came up with a plan to inquire more about the situation with Jacob. They recontacted the handler and told them to meet at a local Casino to turn him in.

"Now tonight," Jackie placed a small clip-on earring on one of Jacob's lobes, "We're gonna listen in to your conversations after they pick you up. And depending on how it all goes down, we'll hope never to see you again...because we won't have to intervene."

"I don't know," Jacob was pulling on his shirt, it was Crow's but still a little tight for his build. "I just want to be done with this. Tired of this shit jobs with them on my back."

"Oh, we can relate," she pinned her hair up, "We're just here to knock out two things with one stone, so we'll be near." Patting him down, she then observed and set him off out of the ship. "Remember," she called out to him as the doors closed, "The Tasteful View."

She turned, getting ready.

{===============================================================}

"The nicest thing I have is a white t-shirt," Crow complained, combing his long silver hair back. "We'll still stick out."

"Why can't I go in my suit," Scott grumbled, trying to fit into Kawa's only formal tux.

Sighing and pinching the bridge to his nose, Kawa glared at both of them, "We're going. Crow you're just gonna sit there and drink. Scott you're going to be Jackie's escort and I'll be making the deal."

They both just stared at him.

"What."

"You still got a wicked black eye man," Scott mumbled. Crow nodded.

"Yeah well," Kawa threw up his arms, "I'll just deal with it. Let's go."

They walked out, Crow casual, Scott dressed professionally, and Kawa wore some of his traditional robes since that passed just as much as a tux. Jackie was waiting by the door, wearing that same dress she stole from Akemi's closet back on the other ship. She knew it might come in handy again.

She had a little hand purse and paused, stopping Kawa from leaving the ship just yet.

"What," he just looked at her.

"Here," she pulled out something that matched his skin and dabbed around the eye. He winced, she just gripped his face harder, "Stop moving or it'll smudge. Don't need you sticking out like a sore thumb-"

"Or eye," he quipped, catching a small grin from her.

{===============================================================}

The Tasteful View was a well-known and high-end casino that was packed during evening hours. Their I.D.'s weren't checked, they didn't care as long as you had cash so they did spot checks on first looks of each person coming in. Scott and Kawa got in fine, but then Crow was almost barred from the place.

Jackie came from behind, lacing her arm within Crow's and holding his hand.

"He's my bodyguard," she smiled, "here to keep me out of trouble." They were both let in as she led them to the bar first. Scott and Kawa made their way to some tables, playing a few rounds with bets to blend in. Starting on sweet drinks, Jackie handed one to Crow and they talked for a while.

About 30 minutes passed before Jacob came through the front, getting second looks from the guards. Jacob had a pair of tinted glasses but it couldn't hide the snake tattoo that slid down his neck. He spotted Jackie and headed over.

Crow coughed into his hand, the barkeep handed him a napkin. He noticed Jacob and nudged Jackie. She smiled, welcoming him over to a seat.

"They'll be here soon," she told him calmly. "Now I'm gonna leave but Kawa is going to do the exchange."

"Wait, where are you going," he grabbed her arm. Crow gave him a stare, his cold eyes warning him.

"I can't be seen. And I can't tell you why. But if you rat me out, you're on your own...got it." There was a subtle bitterness in her tone, this wasn't a game. He let go as she left, slightly touching Kawa's shoulder as she made her way to his table where he played blackjack.

She smiled over at Scott who was bummed out, losing what little money he had on a bet.

"You doing okay honey," she teased him, being his date on this event.

"Yeah...right," he moaned, rubbing his face. "Hey," he huffed, "how come you got drinks, Kawa can I have one too?"

"No," Kawa chuckled, loving to tease him. He got up, handing what little money he won to Scott. "Go nuts."

His face lit up as he was about to grab the money but then Jackie placed a hand over it.

"Trust me," she winked at him.

{===============================================================}

Three men in suits came in, cleanly dressed and noticed Kawa. They went over, eyeing Jacob in the process who was fidgeting in his seat. Jackie was giggling over next to Scott at a different table, eyes on the dice. She wrapped an arm around Scott and firmly squeezed his shoulder. He didn't look but slowly nodded.

"This your guy," Kawa asked them, drinking an old fashioned.

"He is. Here's you're compensation," they handed him a card. Kawa took it, gave it to Crow who checked it out. It had the reward loaded onto it. He immediately gave it to the clerk who exchanged it for chips.

"You understand, can't have you backing out the funds if you change your mind," Kawa handed back the card after it was depleted.

The men surrounded Jacob, he got up calmly and left, looking back at Kawa who just nodded.

Jackie was slowly watching with their backs turned.

The man was led up with the other three to a separate floor but was still wide in the open. They sat at a larger table with an open view of the card tables below. Jackie and Kawa listened in, Crow and Scott had to overhear.

"If this is about some damn girl, I lied before," Jacob began spilling.

One man with short cut hair and a larger forehead paused, pulling out a picture. It was a more recent one of Jackie. Except this one was of her, frightened in cuffs and backed into a wall.

It was taken at the Sato house in a jail cell.

"She's last seen far off from here, but we've reason to double check any sources. She's on the move."

"I…," he cleared his throat, "she looked like my cousin. That's why I thought I knew her. Look her up, Lucy Ordell."

One did, pulling out a device as he sniffled into his sleeve. "It checks out," he spoke to the one in charge. "They're of relation. But she's his only relation, and she's 25? When's the last time you had contact with any family?"

"What of it," Jacob glanced at both of them, "She's got nothing to do with me. Haven't spoken to her in over 10 years. But you asked if I knew this girl in the picture. I don't."

"That's fine," the one in charge spoke up. "But did you take a test about six years ago when you were first confronted about this?"

"I...yeah, why?"

Jackie's stiffened, she took extra precaution to cover her face. Kawa perked up, noticing her change in behavior. Scott played another hand, not sure what was going on.

"That test," the man continued, "You signed an agreement. You still have debts to settle with several establishments around here-"

"Then I'll deal with that debt with them each," Jacob argued, "I can work with them-"

"That debt has been passed on to us. We work privately with a training program where you'll be instructed on how to better repay us instead. And we'll start by taking care of your belongings seeing how you'll be with us for a while."

Jacob tried to get up from his seat but a gun was shoved into his knee.

"You have a debt, that must be paid," he continued, clearing his throat.

As he continued talking, Jackie panicked.

"Kawa," she whispered under her breath, walking away from the table.

"Jackie I know, we can't move yet," he warned her.

"If Jacob moves first, he dies," she argued. "We're responsible for him."

"Not if he's stupid enough to do something rash. Jackie, don't you-"

"Then do we just wait for him to die," she retorted, cutting him short. "I won't stand by."

"Fine...give me a sec, I'll find some way to create a distractio-"

"I...lied," Jacob confessed over the comms.

"What…" the man's voice echoed back. All grew quiet.

"I lied," he repeated, "she's here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Come again?" The guard leaned forward, "She's here?" An eyebrow raised, his tone changing to something more subtle.

"If I tell you where she is, will you let me go," Jacob asked. "I just want to be free. I can't...keep going like this. I haven't even done anything wrong."

"If we were to have her," the man slouched back into his chair, "Then yes, your debt would be repaid." He folded his hands together.

"She's here….," he answered. "I..I just..," he folded his face into his hands.

Snapping fingers, the lead guard send the other two searching the floors, one on the top floor and the other below. Both exits were quickly checked. Jackie was pinned, only having her back to them dressed as lady Akemi.

"Where," the guard looked back at Jacob, shoving the gun further into his knee.

"In a-a black dress, slender, hairs pinned up."

"Dammit," Crow cursed under his breath, "Kawa, get her out, I'll cover." Getting up and rushing up the steps, Crow rolled up his sleeves.

Scott overheard the commotion from Jackie's comm and jumped onto the table.  
"Take a hike luv," he joked, jerking his head to the side. She nodded quickly and took off.

Scott began shouting garbage, kicking dice while slouching on top of the gaming table. The dealer swatted at Jake, begging him to step down. But he was causing such a ruckus that all attention was diverted to him. Two casino bouncers began making their way.

Crow pushed a waiter carrying drinks onto Jacob's table upstairs, causing him and the guard to jump from their seats. The gun was quickly hidden from plain sight. Crow pardoned himself while staring at Jacob, leaving abruptly. The other two guards, distracted by Crow, went back to the first game floor but by that time Jackie was already in the elevator.

Kawa made his way outside, taking a fire escape up. Crow stayed put near the first floor to check the rear entrance.

Scott finally stepped down, grumbling to himself. He then picked up a pair of shaded glasses and put them on, sniffling a bit. Completely calm, he weirded out the bounders who shrugged at the dealer who in turn shook his head. Scott played his last game and went over to cash in his chips.

A bit surprised, he got a much larger check back.  
"Uhh, is this right," he quipped to the register clerk, "I won this much?"  
"No sir, that other portion was gifted to you by a...uhh lady who you were playing with. Lady Akemi? Your finance sir..as she noted here." His finger gesturing to the signature.  
Scott squinted at the poor handwriting. Jackie added the fake account, allowing Kawa to deposit the check in a name that wasn't any of their own.  
"I love my wife," Scott quipped, quickly scooping the winnings into a carrying case.

{=========================================}-

"We're currently checking both exits," the lead guard shoved Jacob back down, "Is she in a room or something. Are you working with anyone…," he clenched his fist.  
"No!" Jacob held both hands together. "She was here, you missed her. She was just there with him, over there," he pointed to Scott who just cashed his winnings and was heading out the door.  
"Follow him," the man ordered through his comm, "And you. You and me are staying together until we find her. Get up."

-{=========================================}  
Jackie pushed past the roof-top door and checked her surroundings. There was no one up here. It was starting to freeze outside and the other buildings close by were too tall to cross over to. She rushed over and thought about taking the fire escape down but then hunkered down, hearing someone come up the escape.

Footsteps approached her, she pulled out a taser and stood up.

She sighed with a subtle 'fuck me' under her breath. "Kawa….come on man, just tell me your coming."

"Voice down," he warned, "don't know if we're being followed yet."

"Yeah, I know," she scoffed, putting the taser back into her hand purse. "Wait….," she took out her earpiece, "...Kawa…his comm!"  
Ishikawa grabbed her wrist and booked it to the escape.

A loud smack echoed as the rooftop door slammed open. Holding a gun in one hand and Jacob in the other, the guard stepped forward.

"Pretty handy," he spoke with a calm smile, noticing he caught them just in time. "I didn't know you were listening in...but made sense after he nervously looked around once ratting you out."

Kawa took a stance directly in front of her. "Crow, Scott, rooftop now."

"...coming.." Crow huffed, holding onto his ribs. There was no word from Scott.

Jackie heard a sharp yell as she glanced down the roof in an alley. Scott was jumped by the other two. She didn't dare look again because when she glanced back up the gun was pointed at her now. Kawa made sure there were no openings and kept his stance.

Of all days to leave the damn sword at the ship...

"We just need to ask her questions," the lead guard proclaimed, remaining calm. Kawa didn't budge. "I can pay you very, very well. We don't care about you, or really even Jacob here. Because the price on her head will be more than enough. Alive."

"She hasn't hurt anyone," Kawa declared, "What're her crimes?"  
"She's been drowning in debt long before she left Cassian," he smirked. "She's….an investment."

"Who's putting the bid on her head," Kawa asked, buying time.  
"Me."  
Kawa scoffed, "You're not Cassian."  
"Smart," the man still had the gun pointed, "They don't want to get their hands dirty. They never do."

A lot of shouting echoed down in the alley but Jackie couldn't check without exposing herself.

"Jackie," Kawa spoke while keeping his focus forward, "No matter what happens, you stay behind me."  
"Kawa, no," she shook her head, "You will not die for me."  
"This is not up for discussio-"

"I really hate to break this up," the guard sighed, "But come on, you can both come if you want. I don't care. I just need her. How...about this. I'll count to three, make it easier yeah?"

"Kawa!" Jackie pulled on his robes. He didn't budge.  
"1...2….-"  
"Kawa!"

A deafening crack of thunder echoed. The air escaped him as Kawa collapsed to one side. His hands shook while covering a wound. Blood began pouring into his robe, staining it deeply.

"Kawa!" Jackie went to him, he dragged her down behind him instead. "Dammit," she pulled back at him, "You can't keep using yourself as a human shield." She applied pressure to the wound, "Dammit Crow, where are you!"

"We don't have long," the man calmly explained. "He'll live if he receives medical attention. Now come...or else I'll make it permanent."

"Alright," she rose her hands up, covered in blood. They needed more time.  
"Alright?"  
"I'll come…"

"...don't, dammit Jackie," Kawa kept wincing while holding onto her. She ripped herself free and stood up.  
"Let go of Jacob," she demanded, "Like you said, you don't really need him. And you're the only one with a gun."  
"Why?" He tilted his head, "He ratted you out."  
"He's afraid," she reaffirmed, "Anyone would be."  
Jacob was freed, Jackie swapped spots with him.

"Jack….," Kawa sat down, the burning in his gut more irritating then he hoped, he was pinned, couldn't get up easily. He was going to have to rock himself upwards to get a running start for her.

After she was in arms reach of the man, Jacob was shot three times in the back. His body staggering before it collapsed upon the roof.

"Fucker," Jackie lept forward, tackling the man into the ground. She threw all of her weight into it. He quickly pushed her off. Kawa ran forward, tumbling as he grabbed the gun.

Scuffling backward, the man got up. He had another weapon at the ready, aiming it towards Kawa, seeing he with the other gun.

Jackie heard something down the alley. Scott shouting at her….  
In a split second, she took off.

All Kawa saw next was Jackie running into the guy, slamming him close to the edge. The guy gripped Jackie by her throat, she kneed him in the groin.

Kawa ran, forcing himself up. "Jack, grab my hand!"

The man lost his balance, jerking her with him. Her arms were stretched towards Kawa as she was ripped from his reach.

"Jackie!" Kawa cried, his hand outreached. Something was ripped from his mind, a loose end untethered. A few seconds after they were gone the sound of a body smacked into the ground below. That deafening sound echoed and it made Kawa flinch as he covered both of his ears and cried out.

Everything felt numb, ripped from his fingertips. She was there...she was just there, what...what...

Stumbling forward, Kawa limped over to the edge of the roof. Swallowing hard, he checked the alley.

Charlie was dangling from a window, Crow caught her. Scott was on the ground floor, rearranging himself after the whole stunt below. Scott made the last second decision to call out to her for a jump.

He gave Kawa a firm nod after they locked eyes.

Scott stumbled a little while covered in blood, none of it his own. He sniffled, watching as the lead guard attempted to get up. It was only two floors but his knees were shattered on impact.

Scott planted a round in his head, never flinching. Three bodies now laid prone, lifeless as Scott quickly began undressing and heading inside. Crow pulled Jackie in, she in-turn helped him back outside and towards the ship.

Kawa stumbled around, almost on the verge of tears, slamming his fists into the roof. His adrenaline was peaked, his heart skipping a few beats. He rubbed his face and used a door railing to prop himself up.

"...too close….too…..too," his mind was in a blur, he must have been crying because his face was wet but he couldn't tell through the sweat of the infection. The shaking wouldn't stop...he kept hoping Jackie was going to come through those doors but a minute passed, nothing.

The door finally opened from the other side, Kawa aimed the gun right at it but then dropped it.

Scott pushed through wearing a clean outfit that he stole. Both of them worked to stay out of sight as they took the fire escape to a different side of the building.

{=========================================}

Rushing inside, Jackie waited until the rest were in before securing it. Kawa was staring daggers at her, furious as she ignored it and headed upstairs. The ship was dislodged from the gate.

Jackie double checked their gas consumption and levels and noted they didn't have the fuel to get off planet yet. They could cash their winnings but staying low and far the hell away from here was top priority. A different city was the only choice.

-{=========================================}  
Kawa was being pinned downstairs on the table, he winced, crying out as Crow reached inside the wound with some tools he kept nearby. The first aid kit was opened but the cleaning agent was missing. Scott gave Kawa some whiskey in a bottle. Taking a swallow, Kawa down as much as he could before Crow reached again, reopening the wound.

Scott cursed, holding down Kawa's rib cage as Crow finished cleaning the wound and sutured it. Within a few minutes, it was done. Kawa was breathing heavily upon the table, unable to distract from the pain. His breath was erratic but within time that too slowed.

Once more Crow took the bottle and poured it over the stitches. It burned into the tissue. Kawa clenched his fists. Afterwards both Crow and Scott lifted him and moved him to the couch, propping up pillows so his chest was slightly elevated. He was given some of Crow's biofoam left over from the hospital and rested.

Hours passed.

{=========================================}

The long night dissipated as sunlight pierced the front screens. Jackie had it dimmed down 50% as dawn finally broke into beautiful colors of red and blood-orange. She hadn't realized how tired she was until Scott gently tapped her and she shook violently. He apologized, taking over for her in this long wait to get to the other side of the planet.

Jackie went downstairs after her shift was taken. She was quiet, trying to be sensitive to Kawa's rest as she made her way into the kitchen. She halted. The table was covered in blood again…

Reaching into a cabinet, she grabbed a piece of granola. It was really smart of him to get a whole box of this. Cheap, affordable...good ol reliable Kawa, she thought. Peeking over, she heard him quietly breathing upon the couch. He was resting with eyes closed, hands folded over the stomach.

She quietly made her way past him to take a shower but winced when she knew in her gut he was watching. With eyes half opened, Kawa was just staring, not at all pleased.

"...hey, Kawa," she mustered up some words. "I should have told you about the jump. But it was a last second decision. I thought-"

"Jackie," he muttered, taking strides in breathing, "why'd you do it." His calm voice carried heavily.

"Do what," she addressed him directly. "The jump? I just explained-"  
"Don't."  
"Don't?"  
"...fuck...Jackie," he winced, pinching the bridge to his nose. "You compromised all of us."  
"I bought us time," she argued, "Worst case you would have tracked me down if he took off with me."  
"You can't keep relying on that," he propped himself up to see her more directly.  
"I didn't like doing it. It just was a better alternative than you getting shot again."  
"That's not your call to make," he snapped. "You keep going off on your crusade of saving every damn soul. That same guy you risked your neck for ratted you out. I don't care if he was scared, dammit we're all scared..."  
"I didn't mean-," she swallowed, feeling this guilt wash over.

"He ratted you out and you willingly gave up your life for his. How does this make sense? Explain this to me."  
"He's not evil," she reasoned, "I am naive sure. But at least I'm trying to make a difference out there."  
"Why is it that every time you make a difference, someone you love gets hurt…" he jabbed.

A bit taken back, she calmly took in a breath.  
"I followed your directions, but situations like that-"

"This!" Kawa pointed to the wound, "Is going to keep happening if you don't listen to me! I could have come up with something but not if you were in the way. You swapping places with him comprised that. From now on you do what I say when I say it."

"This isn't the war Kawa!" She finally rose her voice. "You're damn good at your job, I'll give you that but you're not perfect pal. Such a damn genius. Well, smartass, did you plan on getting shot?" She leaned against a wall.

"Without us, where would you be? Huh Jackie?" He disputed. "Sure as hell wouldn't be alive. Wouldn't be the first tim-"  
"Don't you dare bring that up!" She waved around her hands, warning him taking it too far.

Crow exited the bathroom, he paused, overhearing the commotion.

"We're done here," she asserted.  
"No we're not!" Kawa pulled on the covers. He glared off to the side. "You can't keep throwing your life away. How long do you expect us to keep going like this?"

"I didn't agree to come here Kawa," she argued, "You guys did. Said this was the best choice and I simply agreed. That shit that went down, that's not on me."

"You pushed to interfere. Not me, not Crow, and not Scott. That shit's on you."

"Come again," she was jaded. Stillness in her face worried Crow.

"You don't get to risk your life away and expect us to keep coming to help. We're all at risk when you decide to grow a fucking consciousness."  
"Oh forgive me for giving a shit!"  
"This isn't the only time you've pulled shit like this!" He was balling his hands into fists.

"Kawa, don't open your wounds." Crow headed over to the table to get more wrappings for the wound. He was slowly shaking his head at this whole incident.

Silence filled the room. Both of them feeling stuck...a loss for words.

"Why," Kawa swallowed, choking back his fear, "Why are will you willing fight for everyone…. but yourself? Are you...giving up? Huh?" His voice trembled.

Jackie looked to the side, it killed her seeing him like this.

"All this time, we've been fighting to keep you. Not just alive, but happy. We care so damn much and you just throw it away. All for strangers...strangers you don't even know. One second...I think we're all looking out for each other. But...the moment I looked up, you're already in the line of fire, ready to take that bullet."

"I didn't ask you to do that. Sure I did that for him. But I'd also gladly give my life for you Ishikawa, why's that's so hard to understand."  
"For once Jackie," he took a deep inhale, "give a damn if you die..…"

"You know what Kawa," Jackie's hands dropped to her side. "I started to follow you back when we first met because you saved me. More ways than one. I may not have cared back then but I do now."  
"No you don't."  
"I don't want to die Kawa!" She shouted at him, getting choked up but knowing better to break down.

"You're gonna get us all killed…." he lowered his tone. "The way you put others before your own team."

"How's that different than what you do?!" she grabbed a towel. "I…," she swallowed hard, "I'm terrified of dying Kawa. It's just the thought of losing you or Crow..." her head was shaking, "it's not something I can live with…" she turned to leave, hiding the tightness building in her throat.

"If you ever risk your team again..by making some "selfish" decision," Kawa closed his eyes, "We won't come to save you. It's not fair to me, or Crow."

"I don't mind," Crow finally added in, "It comes with the price of having, well, a family. How about we all sit, have a drink. Relax."  
Kawa took in a sharp breath. "Some of us still need to grow up."

"...yeah..well," Jackie's voice was breaking down, she made her cue to leave. "Maybe it's best if I'm not your problem anymore Kawa…" she slammed the bathroom door behind her, turning on the shower.

She quietly wiped her cheeks, not giving herself time to grieve from her near death..as well as almost losing him.  
-

{=========================================}

Kawa covered his face, gritting his teeth as he finally let go. Crow pulled up a chair to sit next to him. He held a bottle of whiskey.

Crow poured a glass, "...it won't get any easier the longer you wait..." he handed it to Kawa. "...I think it's time you were up front with her…"

"...I can't," Kawa kept shaking his head. An arm covered his face, holding back the best he could.

Crow patted Kawa, knowing it was getting worse, " you won't push her away if you just tell the truth."

"...I can't risk losing her again Dante….after seeing her fall," Kawa's voice withered, "I almost jumped myself."

{=========================================}{=========================================}

-  
Jackie came back upstairs with hair sopping wet. She noticed Scott, he was a little tired but holding fine. Upon the screens they were halfway on the other side of the planet, keeping course for a more secluded part of this world. It was filled with more residential skyscrapers and even parks in between them. With it being farther from the megacities the crime rate decreased dramatically.

Scott chirped up upon seeing Jackie and gave up the driver's seat, letting her take it. He sat in the co-pilot, rubbing his face to wake up. She sat quietly, focused on staring blankly into the screens.  
Scott cleared his throat. She ignored him. He picked up the Irish coffee he just made a little while ago.

"So...uhh, how's life," he muttered through sips. No response. He wasn't sure if she was just dead tired or annoyed. She continued to ignore him. "Well, seeing you this quiet, I feel sorry for whoever crossed you."

"What's so wrong, with the way I think?" she finally spoke with a softened voice.  
"Huh?"  
"Why does anyone have a problem with how I do things? I'm nieve sure, but I didn't ask them to put their lives on the line. The only point I'm ever trying to make is that "I" can't stand and do nothing. "I", not them. Why does it bother him, or anyone?"

"Maybe," Scott shrugged, "Maybe it's because they 'WANT' to be bothered by you," he guessed. He wasn't sure what the fuck they were talking about. "Like...if something bothers you it bothers them?"

"Huh?" She squinted at this segue, "What?"  
"Uhh, maybe they think you're unhappy."  
"I'm content," she assured herself, "not that that has to do with anything."  
"I didn't ask if you're content," he gulped some more of the spiked beverage down, "What...I mean to say is that you're content, but not happy. There's a difference."  
"Being happy is just blissful behavior. It's blind.." she argued. "It's not something to have in this field of work. If Kawa ever taught me any damn thing…." she cursed under her breath.

"Why are you so morbid when it comes to getting close to people?" Scott rolled his eyes, his face flushed. "With partying, drinking, gambling, hell even the missions you're so bubbly and a handful I'll admit," he hiccuped. "But you usually seem like you're actually having fun. Or am I wrong?"

"I do enjoy my time here…" she admitted, a bit flushed.

"But anytime someone brings up relationships, you act like you're being attacked. No one's attacking here. No one's forcing you into anything, they're probably just making a point that if you "do" feel something, you should act. Instead of holding it in. Whatever it is..."

"What on earth are you talking about," Jackie looked at him utterly confused.  
"I...uhh, this is about relationships right," he winced, "Or am I off."  
"Way off," she corrected.  
"Well," he shrugged, "while we're on the conversation. Didn't you have any long term relationships?"  
She shrugged, "I...uhh," this talk changed so much, "No. I moved too much. But I'm fine how I do things. I don't need a relationship."  
"Maybe you don't need it," he rolled his eyes again, "But do….you….want it?"

A few minutes passed, Jackie went back into herself, becoming quiet and reserved. She was just blankly staring at her screens again. Rubbing his face in exhaustion of this situation, Scott decided it was time to get to the point.

"Do you honestly think it'll hurt any less...if you were to lose one of us?" Scott asked directly, taking another drink of the coffee. "Dating or not it's going to hurt seeing any of us hurt. You still care so that fear will always be there….but staying afraid to prevent getting attached. Sounds pretty dumb to me."

"You honestly think it'll be a good idea to date during all of this shitstorm?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"It's...not the worst thing to have during all of this," he corrected, tilting his glass. "Heck, I would have hit on you before, but I know Kawa...well...I wouldn't say has dibs or anything but he's very protective."

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her head, "I know. But that's not going to happen between me and him."

Scott grinned, raising a brow, "So why'd you turn him down?" he took in a sip. "Too bossy?"

"Actually he turned me down, several times."

Scott began coughing up his drink, beating at his chest. "No shit?"

She nodded, finally smirking to herself, "I made a move not too long after I met him. But I don't know what happened to him before we all came together. Let's just say dating wasn't exactly on the table. Plus I'm sure he thought I was obnoxious," she took Scott's drink, "Probably still does." She downed the rest of it.

"Well," Scott cleared his throat, "Why not us?"

Jackie burst out laughing, taking a minute to calm. "Why not? Us? Well, I've got two questions for you. First, how much experience do you have with dating?"

Scott tilted his hand sideways, "So so."

"Okay," she squinted her eyes, "And how much experience do you have living a life on the run?"  
"As long as we've been together." He replied with a chuckle.

"So….if we stayed together, then this would be your entire life. Always on the run, looking over your shoulder. With Kawa and me together the idea made sense because we both expected this as what it was, this life. You on the other hand," she got up, "You need to make that decision for yourself. Because staying with us will mean there's no home for you to go back to. And I'm sure there's a few girls back on Cassian that aren't snobs."

As she left, Scott grabbed her wrist, "Just tell me something Jackie? What are you really afraid of...why don't you date anyone? Or what made you change your mind…"

"It was always easier, and hell man, I mean come on," she relaxed. "Last time I hooked up with someone I almost died from a ...fucking pathological disease or whatever the hell that was."

"I don't think that one counts," he squinted at her, "Is this how they usually end up though? Why only one night stands?"

"Honestly, it just made sense after a while." She slouched back into a wall. "When you're tired of losing people you care about. You still keep those close, your family. But..I ...I don't know..." She loosened her grip and left to refill his Irish coffee.

"Give me one week." Scott blurted out. She barely made it to the steps.

"What?"

Scott cleared his throat, "Give me one week to change your mind. If you don't like it, we can end it then with no hard feelings."

"What's to get from this?" She was puzzled, looking back at him. "Why be stubborn about this?"

"Why not," he smiled, simply shrugging.  
They both stared for a while, neither saying much.

Then, she sighed.

"Alright then...sure."

"Just sure?" He scoffed with a smile.

"Sure," she smiled back with a witty grin, "Why not?"  
{=========================================}


End file.
